Das Ende einer Fehde?
by silfran
Summary: Eine nie eingelöste Vereinbarung veranlasst die Swans von Forks nach Las Vegas zu ziehen, wo Verwandte von Renée leben. Es ist eher eine Flucht, da Isabella nun diese Forderung erfüllen soll. R&R. Translated v. Eliina3 ins Englische (The end of a feud?) - check it out.
1. PROLOG

**Prolog**

Forks, Washington

Charlie Swan stand noch etwas unschlüssig in seinem Büro, bevor er zum Hörer griff.

Er wusste, er hatte keine andere Wahl, wusste, dass die trügerische Ruhe eines Tages vorbei sein würde.

SIE hatten sie gefunden.

SIE bedeutete Ärger und Gefahr, besonders für Isabella, seine Tochter. Er musste seine Familie schützen und in Sicherheit bringen.

Er wählte die einzige Nummer, die nur für diesen Fall gespeichert war.

''Hallo?'' kam es von der anderen Seite.

''Ich denke, sie haben uns gefunden.''

''Kommt her, wir bereiten alles vor.''

Die nächsten Minuten, während sie alles Notwendige besprachen, sollten nicht nur das Leben der Swans verändern.


	2. Veränderungen

**Veränderungen**

Isabella ließ ihre Sporttasche achtlos im Flur fallen. Die Sorge um ihre Mutter war größer. In letzter Zeit waren ihre Anfälle etwas häufiger aufgetreten und die letzte Untersuchung bestätigte wieder, dass ein wärmeres Klima angebracht wäre. Sie wusste, sie haben Verwandte in Las Vegas, die Hotels und Casinos besaßen und die ihnen beim Einleben helfen würden.

Sie hatte sich manchmal gefragt, warum sie sich nicht öfter sahen oder warum sie nicht schon eher einen Ortswechsel in Erwägung gezogen haben. Vielleicht war es die Sorge, Granny Cesca allein zurückzulassen. Die Entfernung war sicher nicht das Problem. Aber nun…. Ein Umzug scheint immer wahrscheinlicher. Und ihre Großmutter könnte ja nachkommen.

Ein leises Husten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

''Mom?''

''Hier in der Küche.'' kam es viel zu leise zu Isabellas Unbehagen.

''Mom, wie geht es dir heute?''

Renée saß am Küchentisch und seufzte. ''Das verdammte Klima macht mir heute wieder zu schaffen.''

''Mom, hast du gerade geflucht?''

Renée schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte dann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: ''Ja, das hab ich wohl, mmh…. verdammt!''

Das herzhafte Lachen von Isabella wärmte ihr das Herz. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich so viele Sorgen machte.

''Hast du Hunger? Dein Vater war so gütig und hat etwas vom Mittag übriggelassen,'' sagte sie und versuchte vergeblich ein schelmisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

''Ja, Dad war schon immer seeeeehr großzügig. Was gibt es und wo ist er eigentlich? Wollte er den Nachmittag nicht freinehmen?''

''Es ist noch etwas Kartoffelsalat da und Dad musste noch einmal zu einem Klienten.''

~O~

Währenddessen saß Charlie in einem Büro in Port Angeles, das er mit seinem Kollegen und Freund Jenks teilte. Sie hatten sich während des Jura-Studiums kennengelernt und wagten danach den Sprung in die Selbstständigkeit.

''Hast du was Neues?'' fragte er mit angehaltenem Atem. Seine Vermutungen, beobachtet zu werden, verstärkten sich zunehmend.

Als er vor kurzem das erste Mal ein fremdes Auto ''rumschleichen'' sah, wurde er sofort aufmerksam. Der Fahrer entpuppte sich zwar Gott sei Dank nur als Versicherungsvertreter, aber dieses hier war nicht zu identifizieren.

''Nein, nur das, was wir schon wissen. Das Kennzeichen war gefälscht, wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, nicht wahr?''

Charlie hatte das auch schon vermutet und das bestätigte seinen Verdacht nur, dass SIE seine Familie gefunden haben. SIE bedeutete Ärger. SIE bedeutete Gefahr, vor allem für sein Bellchen.

Charlie nickte nur und legte seinem Kollegen die Hand auf die Schulter. ''Danke, J. Ich denke, die Zeit ist gekommen.''

Jenks sah ihn ernst und verstehend an. ''Keine Ursache.''

Sie beide wussten, sie konnten einander vertrauen, konnten sich aufeinander verlassen und von wie vielen Menschen kann man das schon sagen…

Charlie hatte sich ihm vor vielen Jahren anvertraut und hatte es bis heute nicht bereut.

Auf der Heimfahrt machte er noch einen kleinen Abstecher bei seiner Schwiegermutter und besprach alles Nötige. Sie würden sie vor der Abreise noch mal mit Isabella besuchen. Die restliche Strecke machte er sich Gedanken, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

Die Möbel und den Hausrat mussten sie sowieso dalassen, aber das war kein Problem. Carlisle würde sich um eine Wohnung kümmern und sie konnten sich dann passend dazu neu einrichten. Das Haus müssten sie später verkaufen, dazu war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Er würde mit Renée sprechen und sie beide würden Isabella sagen, dass der Umzug bevorsteht, nur den wahren Grund wollte er vorerst umgehen. Seine Frau hatte Asthma, das sich verschlimmert hatte und Isabella würde es verstehen.

Doch zuvor musste er einen wichtigen, wenn nicht _den_ wichtigsten Anruf tätigen.

Zu Hause angekommen, ging er, nach einem Begrüßungsküsschen für seine Liebe, sofort in das kleine Büro, das an das Schlafzimmer grenzte.

Er wählte die einzige Nummer, die nur für diesen Fall gespeichert war.

''Hallo?'' erklang es von der anderen Seite.

''Ich denke, sie haben uns gefunden.''

''Kommt her, wir bereiten alles vor.''

Die nächsten Minuten, während sie alles Notwendige besprachen, veränderte nicht nur die nahe Zukunft der Swans.

Es bedurfte nicht vieler Worte, beide wussten, was auf dem Spiel stand.

Renée wartete schon in der Küche mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee.

''Danke Liebes.''

''Und wie lief es?''

''Wir werden in zwei oder drei Tagen ziehen, da haben wir dort übers Wochenende noch ein paar Tage Zeit zum Eingewöhnen und Isabella kommt nur eine Woche später zu ihrer neuen Schule. Carlisle nimmt sich die Zeit und wird alles vorbereiten. Er sagt, seine Hotels werden nicht gleich einstürzen, wenn er mal eine Weile nicht anwesend ist. Wir werden Isabella sagen, dass der Arzt dir ein warmes, trockenes Klima empfohlen hat. Es ist ja auch nicht gelogen. Mit der Schule hier werde ich das noch klären. Übermorgen werden wir Granny Cesca besuchen, sie wird die ersten Tage im Haus bleiben. Deine ''Suzi'' wird auch davorstehen, und unser ''Housekeeper'' sorgt für warmes Licht, sodass eigentlich niemand auf den ersten Blick unseren Weggang bemerken sollte.''

''Fliegen wir?''

''Ja, eine Autofahrt wäre zu lang und zu anstrengend für dich. Jenks wird die Tickets für uns besorgen und uns nach Port Angeles zum Flughafen bringen. Und Carlisle wird jemanden schicken, der uns in Vegas abholt''

''Der Plan klingt gut, aber ich habe trotzdem Angst. Es wird ihnen nicht lange verborgen bleiben, dass wir nicht mehr da sind.''

Charlie stand auf und umarmte seine Renée. ''Ich weiß, Liebes, aber wir sind nicht die Ersten, die es geschafft haben, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, und mit Hilfe der anderen hoffe ich, dass wir auch diesmal Glück haben. Jetzt lass uns schnell Isabella holen.''

Renée stellte noch einen Tee für sich und Isabella sowie einen frischen Kaffee für Charlie hin, während dieser Isabella zum Familienrat á la Swan holte.

So erfuhr Isabella vom für sie nun doch überraschenden Umzug. Sie wollte sich nicht wundern über die Plötzlichkeit, ihr war nur wichtig, dass es ihrer Mutter wieder besser ging. Sie wollte sie nicht auch noch frühzeitig verlieren wie ihren Großvater und wenn Carlisle, den sie bisher nur einmal persönlich gesehen hatte, sich um alles kümmerte, soll es ihr recht sein.

Zwei Tage später wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen, die Tickets hat Jenks schon besorgt, sodass Charlie ihm gleich das Geld geben konnte.

Isabella freute sich auf den Besuch bei Granny Cesca. Sie war gern bei ihr und besuchte sie schon viel zu selten, obwohl sie nicht weit weg wohnt. Ihre Eltern bestanden immer darauf, dass sie nie alleine hinfährt. Und jedesmal, wenn Isabella das schlechte Gewissen plagt, sah ihre Großmutter sie nur an, strich ihr übers Haar und sagte: ''Ist schon Ordnung, Topolina.''

Nach drei Tagen war es endlich soweit. Ein verdächtiges Auto ist weder Jenks noch Charlie aufgefallen, was beide erst einmal etwas beruhigte.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück machten sich alle drei mit dem Notwendigsten für den Anfang sowie einige Unterlagen von Charlie und Schulsachen für Isabella in Charlies Wagen auf den Weg nach Port Angeles. Alles andere werden sie sich nach und nach neu besorgen.

Jenks begrüßte Charlie, Renée und Isabella mit gemischten Gefühlen, versuchte sich aber, um Isabellas Willen, nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen scherzten Charlie und Jenks über alte Zeiten, um die angespannte Situation zu überbrücken. So verging die Zeit etwas schneller und der Moment des Abschieds war da.

Jenks half noch mit dem Gepäck und anderen Formalitäten und die beiden Frauen umarmten ihn herzlich, dankten für seine Hilfe und gingen schon mal voraus.

Den beiden Männern blieb nicht mehr viel zu sagen, es war auch gar nicht nötig. Charlie wusste, Jenks würde sich um seine Schwiegermutter kümmern. Sie umarmten sich mit ernster Miene, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob und wann sie sich wiedersehen würden.

Die Flugdauer von reichlich zweiundeinhalb Stunden wurde mit einem kleinen Nickerchen abgekürzt und bald danach befanden sie sich schon in Las Vegas, wo bereits Carlisles 'Chauffeur' am Flughafen auf sie wartete.

* * *

* Topolina = Mäuschen


	3. Verwandtschaft

**Verwandtschaft**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Carlisle hatte alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, um Charlie und seiner Familie ein neues Leben und Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.

Für den Abend hatte er ein kleines Dinner geplant, um sie auch den Masanos, eine ihm nahestehende Familie, vorstellen zu können. Diese wird ihn dabei unterstützen und den Swans helfen, sich einzugewöhnen und Fuß zu fassen. Eine einfache Wohnung fürs erste hat er auch schon gefunden und Isabella war an der Las Vegas High School angemeldet. Nur ein Büro für Charlie müssten sie noch finden werden, doch das konnte noch etwas warten. Er wünschte, dieses ''Familientreffen'' wäre unter anderen Umständen passiert, aber nun waren sie hier und sie werden das Beste daraus machen. Sie hatten immer bedauert, dass sie sich nicht öfter sehen konnten. Nur ein paar kurze Anrufe von Charlie ließen ihn wissen, dass noch alles in Ordnung war. Er hatte auch aus Sicherheitsgründen einen Vertrauten zum Flughafen geschickt und auf halber Strecke die restliche Fahrt übernommen.

Nach einer kurzen, aber herzlichen Begrüßung fuhren sie zunächst erst einmal, ohne Zeit zu verlieren zu Carlisles Stadtwohnung.

Isabella war aufgeregt und neugierig, sie konnte gar nicht alles erfassen, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte, ihr war schon ganz schwummrig vom Hin- und Herschauen.

Carlisle konnte sich nicht helfen, sie ein bisschen zu necken. ''Du wirst noch ein Schleudertrauma davontragen, Isabella. Du hast später genug Zeit, dir alles in Ruhe anzusehen.''

''Wo werden wir wohnen?''

''Ich habe euch fürs Erste eine kleine Wohnung besorgt, 2 Schlafzimmer, 2 Bäder, Garage. Der Vormieter musste aus beruflichen Gründen ins Ausland und hat auch den größten Teil der Möbel stehenlassen. Ihr könnt euch später in Ruhe etwas anderes suchen, wenn ihr wollt.''

''In welche Schule werde ich gehen?''

''Wir haben dich an der Las Vegas High School angemeldet, dorthin gehen auch Jane, sowie Alice Masano. Du wirst Alice heute Abend kennenlernen.''

''Liegt sie weit entfernt? Wie komme ich dahin?''

Diese und noch mehr Fragen feuerte sie wie Pfeile auf Carlisle ab, aber es machte ihm wirklich nichts aus. Er war froh, nun auch seine restliche Familie um sich zu haben, nur Renée machte ihm etwas Sorgen, sie war die kurze Fahrt bis hierher sehr still gewesen.

Er wagte einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel. ''Wie geht es dir, Renée?''

''Gut, ich bin nur etwas müde.''

''Wir sind auch schon da, ihr könnt euch gleich zurückziehen, Jane ist noch in der Schule und Emmett ist noch in der Uni.''

Carlisle hielt vor einem luxuriös aussehenden Wohnhaus, dessen Tür aufgerissen wurde, sobald sie davor hielten.

Esme kam ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen entgegengelaufen und drückte alle herzlich und hatte tausend Fragen.

''Lass sie erstmal zu sich kommen, Esme'', sagte er lachend. ''Ich fahre nur schnell das Auto weg, dann bin ich gleich wieder zurück.''

Esme führte die Neuankömmlinge ins Haus. ''Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr müde seid, ich habe schon einen kleinen Snack vorbereitet, dann zeig ich euch eure Zimmer. Wenn ihr ausgeruht seid, können wir über alles reden. Ich will auch wissen, wie es Francesca geht. Dann werden sicher auch Emmett und Jane da sein und wie wir unseren Ältesten kennen, wird es noch turbulent genug.''

Charlie nickte nur. Ja, der Abend würde lang werden, ein nachträgliches Mittagsschläfchen würde allen guttun. ''Danke, Esme. Wir wissen eure Hilfe sehr zu schätzen.''

''Papperlapp, ist doch selbstverständlich.''

Nach dem Carlisle zurück war, nahmen alle in dem geräumigen Speisezimmer eine kleine, aber herzhafte Mahlzeit ein und sprachen vorerst nur über kleinere Dinge, die vor allem Las Vegas und die neue Schule betrafen.

''So, jetzt aber hopp, ihr zwei Hübschen, euch fallen ja gleich die Augen zu. Ab mit euch ins Bett.'' sagte Carlisle mit einer aufscheuchenden Armbewegung in Richtung Renée und Isabella.

''Oh, ich bin zutiefst verletzt, Carlisle. Bin ich etwa nicht hübsch?'' fragte Charlie und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

''Nein, deine Haut ist zu grob.''

''Nun ist aber Schluss, ihr Kindsköpfe'', sagte Esme lachend und zeigte ihnen die beiden geschmackvoll eingerichteten Gästezimmer.

**~DEEF~**

Isabella wurde von lauten Geräuschen geweckt, die sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. War es der Fernseher? Ein Spiel? Waren die Gäste schon da? Nein, dazu war es wohl noch zu früh, so lange hatte sie nicht geschlafen. Am besten, anziehen und nachsehen. Vielleicht waren ja Jane und Emmett inzwischen da. Sie versuchte, auf der Treppe nach unten so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen, da sie doch erstmal lauschen wollte, bemerkte aber beim Näherkommen, dass es doch nur ein Übertragung irgendeines Spieles im Fernsehen war. Sie lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah zunächst ihre Eltern auf einem 2-Sitzer aneinandergeschmiegt sitzen, auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa saßen Emmett, Jane und Carlisle.

Emmett sah sie zuerst und sprang auf. ''Isabella!'' rief er freudig aus und kam mit Riesenschritten auf sie zu.

''Du bist ja eine wahre Schönheit geworden!''

''Und du bist so…. groß geworden.''

''Ja, ich kann schon ganz alleine großmachen'', grinste er verschmitzt.

''Ja, und bei der Menge, die er verdrückt, tut er das ziemlich oft.'' warf Jane trocken ein, bevor auch sie Isabella herzlich begrüßte.

''Kinder!'' warf Carlisle lachend ein. ''Was ist in euch gefahren? Seid froh, dass das nicht eure Mutter gehört hat. Oder Rosalie.'' fügte er mit einem schnellen Blick in Richtung Küche hinzu.

Emmett zuckte nur mit den Schultern. ''Sie kennt mich und liebt mich trotzdem. Was soll ich sagen, ich bin unwiderstehlich. Es ist ein Fluch.''

''Weil ich eine Insektenfreundin bin'', kam es aus Richtung Küche. Rosalie trug vorsichtig ein mit belegten Broten beladenes Tablett herein, das Emmett ihr sofort abnahm.

''Rose, das ist Isabella, meine Cousine. Isabella, das ist meine Insekt…eh, Freundin Rosalie.''

Keiner konnte ein Lachen unterdrücken, als Emmett seinen obligatorischen ''Ordnungsgong'' dafür erhielt.

''Freut mich sehr, Isabella. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch hier schnell einlebt.''

''Danke, ja, das hoffe ich auch.''

In diesem Moment kam Esme mit einem ebenfalls beladenen Tablett, diesmal mit Getränken, ins Zimmer. ''So, jetzt greift alle zu, ihr müsst hungrig sein.''

Jeder bediente sich am liebevoll angerichteten Buffet, als es klingelte.

''Das werden Edward und Alice sein'', sagte Carlisle auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Isabella hörte verhaltene Stimmen vom Flur her. Sie war schon etwas neugierig, endlich auch die befreundete Familie von Carlisle kennenzulernen, von der sie bisher nur gehört hatte.

Alle Augen wandten sich zur Tür und da standen sie. Alice stürzte sich sofort auf Isabella und umarmte sie stürmisch, was ein allgemeines Schmunzeln hervorrief. Carlisle stellte Alice auch Renée und Charlie vor, die ebenfalls herzlich umarmt wurden.

''Wir freuen uns, euch endlich kennenzulernen, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir alles zu zeigen, Isabella. Las Vegas hat so viel zu bieten. Wir können den Strip entlangbummeln, wir können zusammen schöne Tagesausflüge machen oder für ein Wochenende nach Elko fahren, wir kö…''

''Alice, lass Dampf ab, dafür ist noch genug Zeit'', mahnte Carlisle mit einem sanften Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich Edward zu, der bisher kein Wort gesagt hatte und nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von Isabella gewandt hat. ''Edward, das sind Charlie und Renée Swan und ihre liebreizende Tochter Isabella.''

Edward ging zu Renée und küsste ihre Hand, dann begrüßte er Charlie mit einem festen Händedruck, bevor er sich wieder Isabella zuwandte. ''Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen.'' sagte er und bedachte sie mit einem intensiven Blick.

Ja, das wird wahrlich ein langer Abend werden.


	4. Verbesserungen

**Verbesserung**

Isabella wachte am nächsten Morgen etwas desorientiert auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, sie ist nicht mehr zu Hause. Sie ist in…Las Vegas. Mein Gott, Las Vegas! Wie viele träumen davon, wenigstens einmal Urlaub hier zu machen und sie würde jetzt hier leben.

Sie reckte sich genüsslich in dem sehr komfortablen Bett und ließ noch einmal den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren.

Obwohl Carlisles Eltern nicht kommen konnten, da sich Claire, seine Mutter, nicht gut fühlte, war es ein ganz netter Abend. Es wurde gescherzt, geplänkelt und geneckt. Und trotzdem sind ihr die manchmal verstohlenen Blicke, die sich ihr Dad und Carlisle zuwarfen, nicht verborgen geblieben. Ja, und Edwards stumme Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber ließ sie lange nicht einschlafen.

Carlisle sprach über die neue Wohnung, die sie heute beziehen würden. Sie lag ziemlich zentral und der Mietpreis war erschwinglich. Ein kleines Auto würden sie auch noch besorgen, aber das hatte Zeit, da alles in der Nähe und gut zu Fuß zu erreichen war. Für weitere Strecken gab es ja die Tram oder den Bus. Fürs Wochenende war ein großes Familientreffen geplant. Sonnabend würden sie sich bei Carlisle zu einem BBQ treffen, wo sie vielleicht auch die Eltern von Edward und Alice kennenlernen würden.

Obwohl es recht ruhig im Haus war, machte sie sich für den Tag fertig, was bei ihr für gewöhnlich nicht lange dauerte. Sie verzichtete auf aufwendiges Make-up und hatte auch für übertriebene Modefummel nicht viel übrig.

Sie wusste, dass Emmett und Rosalie gestern noch zum Campus zurückgefahren sind und Jane bereits in der Schule war. So fand sie nur Esme in der Küche vor, die summend am Tisch saß, einen Riesenpott, aus dem es dampfte, vor sich und Zeitung las.

''Oh, das erste Murmeltier lässt sich blicken'', schmunzelte sie und drückte Isabella. ''Hast du gut geschlafen?''

''Wie im Las Vegas Himmel.''

''Das ist gut. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für euch. Alle anderen schlafen noch.''

''Ich protestiere'', kam es gähnend um die Ecke.

''Schau, wen die Katze reingetragen hat! Guten Morgen, Schatz.''

''Guten Morgen, Liebes.'' Carlisle gab Esme einen herzhaften Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

''Hast du gut geschlafen, Isabella?''

Noch ehe diese antworten konnte, flüsterte Esme ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr: ''Wie im Las Vegas Himmel.''

''Oh, da ist es nett'', flüsterte er zurück und umarmte sie.

''He, ich bin hier'', rief Isabella und wedelte mit beiden Armen.

Carlisle wandte sich ihr lachend zu und sagte: ''Ja, ich weiß und ich bin froh.''

''Wer will Kaffee?'', fragte Esme.

''Hier! Hier!'' kam es aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen.

''Und zweimal hier'', kam es aus Richtung Küchentür, wo ein grinsender Charlie mit einer noch breiter grinsenden Renée im Arm stand.

''Ihr seht gut aus, wart ihr auch im Las Vegas Himmel?'' konnte sich Carlisle nicht verkneifen.

''Ja. Zweimal, um genau zu sein'', kam die prompte Antwort von Charlie.

''Daaaaaad!'' Isabella hielt sich beide Ohren zu und schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte auf. Noch ehe sie sich von ihrem Lachen erholen konnten, klingelte es.

''Das wird Edward sein, er kommt euch abholen, um euch die Stadt etwas zu zeigen und bringt euch dann zur Wohnung. Ihr werdet auch noch einkaufen müssen. Überlasst euch ruhig seiner Führung.''

Und so fand Edward vier sehr erheiterte Erwachsene und eine etwas … peinlich berührte Isabella mit einem roten Fleck auf der Stirn vor. "Mmh, was ist so lustig und was ist mit deiner Stirn passiert, Isabella?''

Für Charlie war Isabellas Verlegenheit ein Heidenspaß. ''Na ja, eigentlich nichts. Wir haben Isabella nur gesagt, dass es uns heute Morgen seeeehr gut geht. Wir wissen auch nicht, was sie hat.''

Edward brauchte einen Moment, ehe es ihm dämmerte und brach ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Prima, dachte Isabella, nun lachen fünf Leute über mich. Lasst den Boden aufgehen und mich verschlucken oder noch besser, erschießt mich. Und mit dem Gedanken begrüßte ihre Stirn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen die Tischplatte.

Nach einem kräftigen Frühstück verabschiedeten sie sich von Carlisle und Esme und schon waren sie auf dem Weg, ihre neue Umgebung kennenzulernen.

**~DEEF~**

Isabella. Isabella. Bella. Ja, Bella passte sehr gut. La Bella, La Bella, La Bella, La Bella. Warum ging ihm dieser 'West-Side-Story' Kram nicht mehr aus dem Sinn? Schon als er sie das erste Mal gestern Abend gesehen hatte, war er… was? Fasziniert? Beeindruckt? Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber er wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er, wie die anderen auch, alles daran setzen würde, sie vor einer Familie zu beschützen, die _ihre_ wiederum seit Generationen verfolgt.

Auf dem kurzen Weg ins Zentrum, Richtung Strip, schaute er immer wieder verstohlen zur Seite. Isabella war aber so von ihrer Umgebung gefangen, dass sie davon nichts mitbekam, ihre Eltern aber schon, was ihm ein kurzer Blick in den Rückspiegel bestätigte.

Seufzend suchte er eine Parklücke, da sie schon mitten im Zentrum waren und die notwendigen Besorgungen locker zu Fuß erledigen konnten. ''Wir können in eines der Einkaufszentren gehen, wo ihr fast all-''

''Uns wäre es lieber", unterbrach ihn Renée, "wenn wir vielleicht erstmal nur in ein einfaches Lebensmittelgeschäft gehen könnten. Wir könnten doch nächste Woche einen umfangreichen Einkaufstrip unternehmen, dann haben wir sicher auch eine Liste mit den notwendigen Dingen. Außerdem'', sie sah zögernd zu Charlie, der zustimmend nickte‚ ''müssen wir uns fürs Erste trotz Carlisles Hilfe etwas einschränken.''

Edward überlegte kurz, da Einkaufen nicht sein Ding war, aber er wusste, dass einige ehemalige Mitschüler gern zu ''Trader Joe´s'' gingen.

Gedacht und gemacht.

Sie bekamen alles, was sie übers Wochenende benötigen würden, von den Lebensmitteln bis zu neuen Toilettenartikeln und das noch recht preiswert. Anschließend fuhren sie erst einmal zu ihrer neuen Wohnung, um die Einkäufe unterzubringen.

''Den Schlüssel hast du?'' fragte Edward.

Ein stolzer und glücklicher Charlie wedelte mit der Hand, an der es klimperte und rasselte. Dann öffnete er mit einem Schwung die Haustür. ''Aber erst…'', er hob Renée wie eine Braut auf seine Arme und trug sie über die Schwelle und setzte sie zärtlich auf der anderen Seite wieder ab.

Edward schaute zu Bella rüber, die etwas verlegen und sprachlos dastand. Er räusperte sich, da ihm plötzlich eine riesige Unke im Hals saß und sagte: ''Ich hol schon mal die Sachen aus dem Wagen.''

''Ich bin gleich da'', rief Charlie.

Nachdem sie alles verstaut hatten, machte Edward den Vorschlag, ein Stück den Las Vegas Boulevard entlang zu gehen, da er ihnen so am besten einige Dinge zeigen kann. Anschließend könnten sie dann einen Happen essen, ehe er sie wieder zurückbegleiten würde. Während sie die Straße entlangbummelten, schlug Edward ihnen verschiedene Freizeitmöglichkeiten und Tagesausflüge vor, die man später mal machen könnte, z. B. einen Besuch zur berühmten ROUTE 66 oder in die AREA 51.

''Vielleicht'', meinte er, ''läuft ja doch noch irgendwo ein Außerirdischer in der Wüste rum.'' und machte dabei ein so ernstes und erschrecktes Gesicht, dass sich Isabella nicht helfen konnte, außer herzhaft zu lachen.

''Was?'' fragte er mit großen Augen, die _jetzt_ auch aussahen wie kleine UFOs und legte sich die Hände auf die Brust. ''Die machen mir eine Heidenangst.''

Isabellas Lachen hielt fast den ganzen Rückweg an und Edward gefiel es, sie so heiter und gelöst zu sehen, scheint sie doch eher ein ernster Typ zu sein. Der Typ Mädchen, der ihm gefiel: Nicht aufgedonnert. Nicht eingebildet. Und was ihm am meisten gefiel, sie schmiss sich nicht so dreist an ihn ran wie andere, was ihm äußerst lästig war. Er war froh, dass er erstmal aus der Schule raus war, wo ihm manche Mädchen regelrecht auflauerten. Er schüttelte sich alleine bei dem Gedanken.

Sie waren inzwischen zu Hause angekommen und Edward verabschiedete sich relativ schnell von ihnen, da er noch bei den Vorbereitungen fürs geplante BBQ helfen wollte.

Nun gab es für sie nur noch einige organisatorische Dinge, die auch am Abend erledigt werden konnten.

Mit frischem Kaffee bewaffnet saßen sie am Küchentisch und besprachen Isabellas Pläne, welche Fächer sie in ihrer neuen Schule wählen würde.

''Alice hat mir schon einige Unterlagen gegeben, welche Angebote da sind. Zum Glück habe ich mich für später noch nicht hundertprozentig festgelegt, sodass ich ziemlich flexibel diesbezüglich bin. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich für Sprachen und Zeichnen einschreiben. Oder Darstellende Kunst? Oder Soziale Studien? Mmh, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht melde ich mich auch im Softball Team an. Ich muss mich ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag entscheiden, aber ewig Zeit habe ich auch nicht. Hängt auch ein bisschen davon ab, was ich später machen will, nicht wahr? Ich könnte auch Tutor wählen. Oh, Mann!'' Ihre Stirn hatte schon wieder Sehnsucht nach der Tischplatte.

''Ja, die Jugend hat es schwer'', sagte Charlie mit ernster Miene. Nur das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet seine Belustigung.

Renée schmunzelte nur in ihre Tasse hinein. Sie war froh, dass bisher alles gut ablief und dass Isabella ihr neues Leben so enthusiastisch annahm. ''Ihr beiden könnt ja noch ein bisschen nach draußen gehen, während ich die Zimmer vorbereite. Dann denk ich, wird es langsam Zeit fürs Dinner.''

Nach einem kurzen Erkundungstrip, nicht weit vom Haus, von Vater und Tochter sowie einem sehr leckeren Abendbrot entschlossen sie sich, etwas früher schlafen zu gehen.

''Wie wärs, Renée? Ein bisschen Las Vegas Himmel?'' fragte Charlie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Isabella rannte, vom Lachen ihrer Mutter begleitet, förmlich aus der Küche.

Nicht lange danach lag sie im Bett und überdachte nochmal den ganzen Tag und was das Wochenende bringen würde. Zwei wunderschöne grüne Augen waren das letzte, was sie sah, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.


	5. Verliebt

**Verliebt**

Am nächsten Vormittag kam Alice wie versprochen vorbei und brachte eine Überraschung mit.

''Das ist mein _Jaspis_'', hauchte sie und schob Isabella einen jungen hübschen Mann entgegen.

''Jaspis?'' fragte Isabella etwas irritiert.

''Das ist ihre Art, mir ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu zeigen.'' sagte der junge Mann und streckte Isabella seine Hand entgegen. ''Mein Name ist Jasper. Ich bin der Freund von Alice und freue mich, dich kennenzulernen.''

''Ja, das erklärt es, Jaspi… Jasper.'' Oops.

''Macht nichts'', sagte Jasper lachend. ''Spitznamen scheinen in letzter Zeit häufiger aufzutreten. Edward nennt dich ja auch _La Bella_.'' Doppel oops.

Was zum… dachte Isabella. Missfiel ihr das? Nein, nicht wirklich.

''Ich habe dir noch ein paar Unterlagen für die Schule gebracht, die kannst du dir übers Wochenende in Ruhe ansehen. Hast du dir schon ein paar Kurse ausgesucht?''

''Ach, Alice. Ja, einige schon, aber die Auswahl ist groß'', seufzte Isabella.

''Du wirst das schon schaukeln. Wir gehen nochmal fix zu Charlie und Renée, dann müssen wir auch schon wieder los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Bye, _Bella_.'' und schon war sie lachend zur Tür hinaus, einen ebenfalls lachenden Jasper hinter sich herziehend.

Sie nahm sich vor, die Zeit bis zum Abend zu nutzen, um sich die Schulunterlagen, die Alice mitgebracht hatte, durchzusehen und dachte dabei an das bevorstehende Treffen. War sie aufgeregt? Ha, aufgeregt ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. Sie freute sich, Claire und Alistair wiederzusehen, die sie auch nur einmal gesehen hatte. Ansonsten wusste sie nur von Charlie, wenn es etwas Neues gab oder er ihr ein paar aktuelle Bilder zeigte. Und sie würde eventuell auch Edwards Eltern kennenlernen. Ob seine Großeltern auch dasein würden, wussten sie noch nicht.

Und dann war noch Edward. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Temperatur ist um einige Grade gestiegen, als sie an ihn dachte und das BBQ findet bereits in ihrem Zimmer statt.

~O~

Als Carlisle am späten Nachmittag vorfuhr, fand er eine, aufgereiht wie ein Begrüßungskommittee, wartende Familie Swan vor.

Renée hielt eine große bedeckte Schüssel in den Händen, Charlie einen riesigen Blumenstrauß und Isabella zwei Flaschen Wein.

''Oh, das war aber wirklich nicht nötig'', sagte er und griff nach der Schüssel.

''Hände weg! Hier wird weder geschnüffelt noch genascht.''

Carlisle hob lachend und abwehrend die Hände, ''Nur tragen, Renée, nur tragen.''

''Ja, ja, und Schweine können fliegen. Du kannst sie mir aber später gerne ins Haus tragen. Nun lass uns losfahren, ich will endlich meinen Großcousin wiedersehen.''

Die Fahrt nach Henderson verlief relativ schweigsam, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und Isabella holte sich wieder einmal ihr Schleudertrauma, was die anderen ziemlich erheiterte. Als sie am Haus ankamen, wiederholte sich das Spalier-Spiel, nur dass diesmal _sie _die Ankömmlinge waren.

Alistair, Esme und Jane erwarteten sie schon.

''Die anderen sind hinterm Haus und bereiten alles vor'', sagte Alistair, nachdem er alle herzlich begrüßte. ''Claire geht es leider noch nicht besser, aber sie freut sich, endlich mal alle um sich zu haben'', fügte er noch hinzu.

So riesig hatte Isabella das Haus gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung, als sie nach hinten gingen, wo schon ein rechter Tumult war.

Klar, Emmett hatte wieder mal einen Clown gefrühstückt.

''Meine Rosaliliiiiiie kam wie noch niiiiie!'' sang er aus vollem Hals, als alle gerade um die Ecke kamen.

Das Bild, das sich ihnen in diesem Moment bot, war unbezahlbar.

Emmett ließ vor Schreck das Steak fallen, das er gerade wenden wollte.

Rosalie war puterrot im Gesicht.

Jasper spuckte aus, was immer er gerade trinken wollte.

Alice fand auf einmal die Blumenanlage sehr interessant.

Edward wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit einem gutaussehenden älteren Mann, der allem Anschein nach sein Vater war.

Eine sehr schöne und elegante Frau, von der Isabella annahm, dass sie Edwards Mutter war, formte mit den Lippen ein 'OH'.

Claire, die sich gerade erheben wollte, fiel lautlos auf ihren Liegestuhl zurück, schloss die Augen und gab vor, nicht dazusein.

Auf der anderen Seite sah es nicht besser aus.

Renée war froh, dass sie die Schüssel nicht mehr in den Händen hielt.

Charlie steckte seinen Kopf in den Blumenstrauß und schien von einem merkwürdigen Schulterzucken befallen worden zu sein.

Isabella wünschte sich, sie hätte die Blumen statt den Wein in den Händen.

Jane bekam Augen wie Wagenräder.

Esme ging forschen Schrittes auf Emmett zu und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss, was schon angesichts des Größenunterschiedes komisch aussah und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. ''Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?''

''Tschuldigung, Mom, aber beim Wenden dieser saftigen großen Steaks musste ich unwillkürlich an-''

''Genug, Emmett, wir haben Gäste'', fiel sie ihm ins Wort und musste ihre Lippen fest zusammenpressen, um ihren mahnenden Worten etwas Festigkeit zu verleihen. ''Diese Kids heutzutage.''

Carlisle und Alistair schlenderten ohne jede Sorge in der Welt mit ihren Gästen im Schlepptau zu den anderen, da sie Emmetts 'Auswürfe' gewohnt waren.

Alistair half Claire aus dem Liegestuhl, damit sie endlich ihre Verwandten begrüßen konnte. ''Renée, Charlie, ich freue mich so sehr, dass ihr euch endlich entschlossen habt, herzukommen und-'' als ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt hätte, brach sie plötzlich ab und umarmte stattdessen beide aufs herzlichste. ''Und Isabella. Schau dich an! Eine wahre Schönheit bist du geworden. Lass dich ganz fest drücken'', damit nahm sie Isabella in die Arme und wechselte mit Charlie und Renée einen Blick, der Isabella dadurch entging.

Dann wurden sie von Alistair noch den Masanos vorgestellt. ''Das sind Elisabeth und Edward Masano senior.''

Edward Masano senior küsste beiden Frauen die Hand. ''Wir freuen uns auch sehr, euch endlich kennenzulernen, nachdem wir so viel von euch gehört haben. Edwards Großeltern wollten eigentlich auch rüberkommen, aber bei diesen ungewöhnlich hohen Temperaturen ziehen sie ein klimatisiertes Haus einem Feuerchen im Freien vor.''

''Genug jetzt, du alter Charmeur'', warf Carlisle ein. ''Lass uns endlich essen. Emmett hat schon vor lauter Schwäche gar kein Wort mehr gesagt.''

''Endlich!'' schrie Emmett seine Erleichterung förmlich hinaus und rannte bei seinem Angriff auf das liebevoll angerichtete Buffet die anderen beinahe um.

Der Abend verlief in friedlicher und entspannter Atmosphäre, wobei sich Emmett ab und an ein grobes Witzchen nicht verkneifen konnte und nach dem Essen ein Bäuerchen machte, das wie ein tiefes ''Boooooooooyyyyyyyyyy'' klang.

Isabella wollte sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten und ging in Richtung Garten, der in seiner vollen Pracht blühte. Es war wunderschön hier, erst recht um diese Jahreszeit. Ja, hier konnte man leben und ihrer Mutter schien es schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit wie diesen Blumen hier zu gehen.

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um und erstarrte. Zwei Schritte vor ihr stand… Edward. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. ''Jesus! Wer bist du? Winnetou?'' fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Edward lächelte nicht, er ging die zwei Schritte auf Isabella zu und sah sie einfach nur an.

Sie musste schon ziemlich den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn ansehen zu können.

''Isabella'', flüsterte er und schaute sie wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick wie am ersten Tag ihrer Begegnung an. Sein Blick ging von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und wieder zu ihren Augen.

''Isabella'', sagte er wieder, diesmal etwas lauter. ''Sag mir, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest.''

''Ja, Ed-'' mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, als Edward sie an sich zog und sie küsste, dass ihr Sehen und Hören verging. Wenn sie sich nicht an ihm festgehalten hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich dem weichen Gras ‚Guten Tag' gesagt. So muss man sich fühlen, wenn man im Delirium ist, dachte sie noch, als sie beide ihren ersten Kuss vertieften.

Den anderen blieb das Fernbleiben der beiden jungen Leute nicht verborgen. Auf den Gesichtern spiegelten sich verschiedene Emotionen von Hoffnung über Freude bis leichter Sorge.

Nur Carlisle und Charlie wechselten erwartungsvolle Blicke und als die beiden endlich Hand in Hand zurückkamen, hielt Carlisle die Hand auf und sagte lachend: ''Her mit dem Zwanziger, Charlie.''

''Du bist unverbesserlich'', wandte Esme sich mit einem Lachen an Carlisle, in das die anderen einstimmten.

Sie wussten, dass Isabella bei Edward in guten Händen war.


	6. Verwirrt I

**Verwirrt I**

Der erste Schultag war aufregend für Isabella. Schon der riesige Schulkomplex war beindruckend, dazu kam noch die große Auswahl an Kursen, für die sie sich eingeschrieben hatte. Obwohl ihr Alice und Jane schon vieles gezeigt haben, war sie froh, dass sie viele Kurse gemeinsam hatten.

Der Vormittag verging ziemlich schnell und bald war es Mittag.

Alice zog sie in die Caféteria, die auch… riesig war und suchte einen Tisch aus, der etwas abseits stand. ''Jane wird sicher auch bald kommen. Hier sind wir etwas versteckt und nicht so auf dem Präsentierteller, denn ‚Frischfleisch' wird schnell entdeckt, von Jungs _und_ Mädchen. Die schlimmsten sind Jessica und Lauren. Die sind hinter den Jungs her wie die Geier hinter dem Aas. Edward ist das Hauptsubjekt ihrer Begierde. Es ist nicht nur sein gutes Aussehen. Sie wissen, dass unsere Familie reich ist und das lockt natürlich Goldgräber an. Die meisten haben es irgendwann aufgegeben, da er nie eine wirklich beachtet hat.'' Alice sah Isabella mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an. ''Ich denke, er hat auf die Richtige gewartet.''

Isabella dachte an das Wochenende zurück. Als sie an diesem Sonnabend Hand in Hand zurückkamen und alle sie anstarrten, blieb sie zögernd stehen, doch Edward umfasste sie nur noch fester und zog sie zu den anderen.

Edward wich an diesem Abend nicht mehr von ihrer Seite und als die Masanos sich später verabschiedeten, mussten Charlie, Renée und Isabella versprechen, nächsten Sonntag zum Lunch zu kommen, damit sie endlich auch Edwards Großeltern kennenlernen konnten.

Den Sonntag verbrachte die ganze Familie mit Edward als ‚Touristenführer', der ihnen schon recht viel von der Stadt zeigen konnte. Isabella hätte sich auch gern die Hotels und Casinos angesehen, die die Masanos besaßen, aber Edward meinte, das könnten sie später noch tun. Merkwürdig, Carlisle sagte fast das gleiche, als sie ihn um eine kleine Tour bat.

Außerdem, meinte Edward augenzwinkernd, würde sie sie noch oft genug sehen. Dafür planten sie einige Tagesausflüge, die sie dann später in der Woche unternehmen könnten.

Das schönste Erlebnis an diesem Tag war jedoch ein Besuch im ''Bellagio'', wo der höchste Schokoladen-Brunnen der Welt steht. So sagt Edward. Sie musste schon bei dem Gedanken daran sabbern und als sie spät am Abend nach Hause kamen, brachte Edward sie in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich sehr lange verabschiedeten…

''Alice!''

Eine schrille Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedankengang und als sie aufschaute, sah sie zwei Mädchen mit erwartungsvollen Mienen an ihrem Tisch stehen.

''Was willst du, Nuttica'' fragte eine sehr verärgerte Alice.

''Oh, Alice sei nicht so gemein. Willst du uns nicht die Neue vorstellen?''

''Sie kann euch zwar egal sein, aber wenn es sein muss. Isabella, das sind Jessica und Lauren'', dabei sah sie Isabella bedeutungsvoll an.

Ah, jetzt verstand sie.

''Und das ist Isabella, Edwards Freundin.''

Gäbe es eine Medaille für Genugtuung, Alice hätte sie gewonnen. Und gäbe es eine Medaille für geschockte Gesichter, diese wäre diesen beiden gewiss.

''_Die_ findet er heiß?'' fragte Lauren.

''Scheinbar heißer als dich, Lau_warm_.'' ertönte es hinter ihnen. Jane scheuchte die beiden weg und setzte sich an den Tisch.

~O~

So verging der erste Schultag und da sie oft gemeinsam Schluss hatten, konnten sie meistens zusammen nach Hause gehen. Dafür war Isabella dankbar. Auch wenn alles ziemlich zentral lag, war es ihr sehr recht, dass sie ein großes Stück zusammengehen konnten. Meistens wurden sie aber von Edward oder Jasper abgeholt und Edward bestand ohnehin darauf, dass sie keineswegs alleine nach Hause geht.

So verging ihre erste Woche in ihrem neuen Zuhause.

Edward und sie sahen sich jeden Tag. Manchmal kamen auch Alice und Jasper mit. Sie unternahmen Spaziergänge oder machten kleinere Tagesausflüge, wenn es ihr Schulpensum erlaubte. Denn auch wenn ihre Eltern nichts gegen ihre Beziehung hatten, achteten sie darauf, dass sie ihre schulischen Pflichten nicht vernachlässigte.

Heute besuchten sie den _Wet'n' Wild_', einen Wasser-Park in Summerlin, der nur saisonal geöffnet hat und sie wollten das schöne Wetter heute dafür nutzen.

Mit seiner Bella im Arm schlenderte ein glücklicher Edward durch den Park, an Wasserrutschen vorbei und sah sich die Familien an, auf die er jetzt nicht mehr neidisch war. Er wusste, er würde das auch eines Tages haben. Eine eigene Familie. Während er noch seinen Träumen nachhing, blieb Isabella plötzlich stehen.

''Was ist los? Bist du müde? Hast du Hunger?''

Isabella schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, das ist es nicht.''

''Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, ich weiß. Das ist es nicht. Es ist etwas, was Alice gesagt hat.''

''Was hat sie gesagt?''

''Dass ihr… sehr reich seid. Und dann höre ich oft Getuschel in der Schule, was für ein guter Fang du wärst und da-''

Edward legte Isabella einen Finger auf den Mund.

''Ja, wir betreiben Hotels, Casinos, Bars und… eh… Stripclubs. Das ist ein sehr einträgliches Ge-''

Isabella schaute erschrocken hoch. ''Str… Stripclubs?''

''Ja, da ist nichts Verwerfliches daran. Keine Tänzerin bei uns wird dazu gezwungen, sie werden gut bezahlt und gegen aufdringliche Besucher beschützt.'' _Was sich in_ _den Hinterzimmern abspielte, blieb auch da,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie nickte langsam. Das… hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Edward sah sie eindringlich an. ''Ist das ein Problem für dich? Wenn wir zusammenbleiben, was ich wirklich möchte, wirst du damit leben müssen. Kannst du das?''

Konnte sie das? Stripclub hört sich anrüchig an. Sie hielt so etwas immer für ein Bordell, nur vielleicht nicht so… schmuddelig. Aber sie vertraute Edward und wenn sie zusammenblieben, würden sie eines Tages eine Familie sein und dann würde das alles ihnen gehören. Huch, Isabella, die Stripclub-Besitzerin. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Sie sah Edward ernst an und sagte: ''Ja, ich denke schon.''

Edward nahm sie fest in die Arme. ''Gut.''

Sie schlenderten langsam weiter, als sie wieder plötzlich stehenblieb.

''Was ist jetzt?''

''Eins will ich noch wissen. Gehst DU in diese Clubs?'' fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

''Ja, Isabella, das tue ich,'' und fügte hinzu, bevor sie protestieren konnte, ''aber nicht zum Amüsement. Ich werde dir bei einem ausgiebigen Bummel auf der Fremont Street alles über die Familie und unser Geschäft erzählen.''

Da es langsam spät wurde, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg, wo Edward eine inzwischen erschöpfte Isabella bei Charlie ablieferte.

Obwohl sie todmüde war, konnte sie lange nicht einschlafen. Das Gespräch mit Edward gab ihr noch viel zu denken und, was zum Teufel, sollte bedeuten‚ nicht zum 'Amüsement'? Er ging nicht mehr zur Schule und war auch nicht auf der Universität wie Emmett. Mmh, sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr und begann, sich ernsthaft zu verlieben, aber sie wusste so vieles noch nicht. Sie war so glücklich, dass es ihrer Mutter etwas besser ging und durch die Veränderungen, die so viel Neues brachten, zu überwältigt, um über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken. Sie nahm sich vor, mehr Fragen zu stellen und die anderen aufmerksamer zu beobachten, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie trotz aller Hilfe und Zuneigung ihr gegenüber etwas verbargen. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken und einem gedanklichen Kuss für Edward schlief sie endlich ein.


	7. Verwirrt II

**Verwirrt II**

Endlich war Sonntag. Heute würden sie zum Lunch bei Edwards Großeltern sein. Da es Edwards Großmutter nur langsam besser ging, wollten sie das erste Treffen kurzhalten.

Isabella und ihre Mutter saßen bereits am Küchentisch und warteten noch auf Charlie. Er war aufgeregter als ein Teenager auf einem Konzert seines Schwarms. Renée wollte ihn gerade rufen, als sie ihn kommen hörten. Beide schauten in seine Richtung und erstarrten.

''Ich weiß, ich weiß'', er hob abwehrend die Hände. ''Ich sehe aus wie ein Früchtekuchen, aber ich kann nichts Passendes finden!''

Charlie trug einen… grellbunten Schlips, bei dem es einen vor den Augen flimmerte, wenn man länger hinsah.

Renée konnte sich nicht helfen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. ''Charlie, was trägst du da? Wir gehen zu den Masanos und nicht zum _Gay Pride_. Lass diesen… was immer das auch ist, weg.''

Charlie murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

In diesem Moment klingelte es und Isabella rannte zur Tür. Sie riss fast die Tür aus den Angeln, so aufgeregt war sie. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen hätte ganz Las Vegas bei Nacht erhellen können.

Edwards ernste Miene dämmte ihre Freude etwas.

''Hast du vorher nachgesehen, wer draußen steht?''

''Wa-''

''Las Vegas ist keine ungefährliche Stadt, Isabella. Bitte sieh immer nach, wer draußen steht. Versprich mir das'', forderte er.

''Wer sollte bei uns klingeln, wir kennen niemanden sonst.''

''Versprich es mir einfach, bitte.''

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Charlie hinter sie trat. ''Er hat recht, Isabella und du weißt das. Das hier ist nicht Forks.''

Jeez, jetzt auch noch ihr Vater. Sie schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter, da sie nicht wie ein gescholtenes Kind erscheinen wollte, obwohl sie sich im Moment so fühlte. ''Ja, _Daddy_.'' und sah dabei Edward an. Diesen kleinen Seitenhieb konnte sie sich nun doch nicht verkneifen. Sie dachte, sie sah ein kurzes ärgerliches Aufblitzen in seinen Augen, aber das konnte sie sich auch eingebildet haben.

''Gut.'' sagte er nur, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Wagen. ''Kommt ihr?'' fragte er nach hinten.''

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend und die Spannung hing dick wie Käse-Pasta-Soße in der Luft.

Charlie und Renée wussten, Isabella fühlte sich gemaßregelt, aber wie ihr beibringen, dass sie einfach nur vorsichtiger sein sollte, ohne sie unnötig zu beunruhigen? Sie wussten aber auch, dass sie es ihr in naher Zukunft sagen mussten, aber wie und wann?

So hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, als sie schon vor einem prächtigen Haus anhielten.

Ein großgewachsener, elegant gekleideter Mann erwartete sie schon. Er sah ihnen mit unverhohlener Neugier entgegen, hatte er doch inzwischen schon viel von ihnen gehört und auch, dass sein Junge endlich Interesse für ein Mädchen zeigte. Dass es ein Swan/Cullen Mädchen war, hatte zwei Seiten. Einerseits konnte er mit dieser Wahl mehr als zufrieden sein, auf der anderen Seite würde es früher oder später zu einer mehr als heftigen Auseinandersetzung kommen und nach den letzten Erkenntnissen war ein früher sehr wahrscheinlich. Dieses Familientreffen war längst überfällig, aber der Gesundheitszustand seiner Frau hatte sich erst in der letzten Woche etwas gebessert und ihr Wohlergehen war seine höchste Priorität.

''Edward, mein Junge, schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.''

''Hallo, Großvater.'' Nach einem gegenseitigen Begrüßungsklopfen auf die Schulter wandte sich Edward um und reichte Isabella die Hand. ''Charlie, Renée und Isabella Swan.'' stellte er die Swans vor. ''Und das ist Gaetano Masano, mein Großvater.''

Gaetano Masano, ganz alte Schule, gab beiden Frauen einen formvollendeten Handkuss und Charlie wurde ebenfalls mit einem freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen begrüßt.

''Freut mich sehr. Deine Großmutter ist schon ganz zappelig, Edward. Ein Zeichen, dass es ihr endlich besser geht. Kommt weiter.'' Und damit führte er sie in eine geräumige Halle, in deren Mitte eine, trotz ihres Alters immer noch wunderschöne Frau stand und ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegensah.

''Und das ist meine Großmutter, Brianna Masano.''

Diesmal erfuhren alle eine herzliche Umarmung. ''Es tut mir so leid, dass wir uns erst jetzt sehen, aber ich habe die letzten Wochen kaum das Haus verlassen und ihr musstet euch auch erst einleben. Edward hat aber immer artig Bericht erstattet.'' und sah dabei Isabella an, die wiederum von Edward aufmerksam beobachtet wurde.

Er wusste, er hatte sie verärgert, aber mit ein bisschen Schmollen konnte er leben. Ihre Sicherheit war einfach wichtiger.

''Genug rumgestanden. Lasst uns endlich essen. Schwatzen können wir später noch.'' Mit diesem Satz ging Gaetano in Richtung Speisezimmer, dem die anderen unverzüglich folgten.

Auch während des Essens blieb Isabella ruhig, beantwortete Fragen über die Schule, ihre Pläne für die Universität und über ihre Großmutter.

Aber sonst… nichts. Sie lächelte höflich zu ihren Gastgebern und liebevoll zu ihren Eltern, Edward hingegen sah sie kaum an. Gaetano sah seinen Enkel fragend an, der schüttelte nur unmerklich mit dem Kopf, was heißen sollte: ‚später'.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich die Erwachsenen zu einem kräftigen Mokka in das sehr komfortable Clubzimmer zurück, während Edward Isabella hinters Haus in Richtung Garten zog.

''Du bist verärgert.'' stellte er fest.

Schweigen.

''Vielleicht war ich etwas zu harsch und ich verstehe das, aber du musst auch mich verstehen. Deine Sicherheit ist mir sehr wichtig, Isabella. Bitte sag mir, dass du immer vorher nachsiehst, wenn es klingelt und dass du bei fremden Personen Charlie öffnen lässt.''

Sie sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. ''Ja, ich kann das verstehen, es ist nur…''

''Was ist es. Rede mit mir, Isabella. Ich kann es nicht aus der Welt schaffen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, womit ich dich so verärgert habe. Ich habe dich doch nur um etwas mehr Vorsicht gebeten.''

''Es ist nicht deine Bitte. Es war die Art und Weise, wie du es gesagt hast und wie du mich angesehen hast. So kannte ich dich bisher nicht und mir wird immer mehr bewusst, dass ich dich nicht wirklich kenne, nicht wahr?''

Edward nahm ihr Gesicht zärtlich in beide Hände. ''Bitte tu das nicht, Isabella. Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück. Sicher, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du die EINE für mich bist. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, ein über beide Ohren verliebter junger Mann,'' fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. ''Ich werde Fehler machen, aber ich möchte, dass das zwischen uns funktioniert und wenn ich dich anpisse, wenn es um deine Sicherheit geht, dann sei es so.''

Isabellas leises Lachen war Musik in seinen Ohren.

''Heißt das, es ist mir verziehen?'' _Sag ja, sag ja_.

''Ja, du verliebter junger Mann.'' neckte sie ihn.

Mehr brauchte er nicht. Er zog sie fest an sich und küsste sie mit einer Heftigkeit, die auch neu für sie war.

''Lass uns zurückgehen, sonst schicken sie noch eine Suchmannschaft.''

Aus dem Clubzimmer drang angeregte Unterhaltung und ein heiteres Gelächter, dass sie annehmen ließ, sie wurden nicht wirklich vermisst. Als sie in das Zimmer traten, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Sein Großvater saß an der einen Seite des Tisches mit… Renée in seinem Arm und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite saß Charlie mit… seiner Großmutter im Arm. Der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden Ankömmlinge ließ alle anderen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

''Oh, ist der Swinger-Club heute geschlossen?'' fragte Edward mit erhobener Braue.

''Nein, mein Junge. Sie haben uns rausgeschmissen, wir waren zu wild.''

Nachdem sie sich von ihrem derben Witz etwas erholt haben, erhoben sich Charlie und Renée und verabschiedeten sich von Brianna. ''Es war sehr schön bei euch, aber wir müssen langsam zurück. Charlie möchte noch ein paar Anzeigen durchsehen und Isabella hat noch Hausaufgaben.''

Gaetano begleitete sie noch hinaus und Charlie musste ihm noch versprechen, nicht zu zögern, sollte er mal Hilfe brauchen. Mit Edward tauschte er noch einen letzten Blick, den dieser mit einem Nicken und einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte, ehe er seine kostbare Fracht wieder sicher nach Hause brachte.

Auf der Heimfahrt überdachte Edward nochmal die letzten Stunden. Die überschäumende Freude, mit der sie die Tür aufgerissen hat, ihr glückliches Strahlen, das sein Herz immer höher schlagen ließ, und dann… Mein Gott, für einen kurzen Moment dachte er wirklich, er hätte sie verloren. Nicht, dass er das jemals zulassen würde, dafür war er ihr schon zu sehr verfallen. Eben nach dieser kurzen Zeit empfand er für sie so viel, was manche ihr ganzes Leben lang nie erfahren. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern und Großeltern sehr glückliche Ehen führen und dass sein Urgroßvater sogar sein erstes Hotel nach seiner Frau Alessandra benannt hatte. Was er bisher für fast unmöglich hielt, war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Eine glückliche und langlebige Beziehung. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren und sie konnte ja nicht wissen, was sich vor Generationen abgespielt hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht, dass die Familien nun auch für sie Sicherheitspersonal angeheuert hatten. Du siehst sie nicht, du hörst sie nicht, doch sie sind präsent.

Aber er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, dass sie ihm durch sein Temperament nicht entgleitet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm tatsächlich vergeben hatte, der Abschied schien ihm etwas kurz und ihr Küsschen noch… kürzer.

Zu Hause angekommen, stieg er mit einem tiefen Seufzer aus und nahm sich vor, bald mit den Familien zu sprechen, ob es nicht besser wäre, Isabella endlich einzuweihen. Sie sollte es nicht von DENEN erfahren. Er war sicher, das Verschwinden der Swans würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben und die Vergangenheit würde sie bald einholen.


	8. Verschwunden

**Verschwunden**

Chicago, Illinois

Nachdem der Privatschnüffler den neuen Wohnort der Swans endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte, blieb er sicherheitshalber noch zwei Tage vor Ort, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass es sich auch wirklich um die gesuchte Familie handelte. Viel Informationen hatte er ohnehin nicht, nur ein älteres Foto: Ein Mann, eine Frau, ein kleines Mädchen. Nur dass sie jetzt gar nicht mehr so klein war. Erst danach erstattete er seinem Auftraggeber Bericht.

''Waren Sie erfolgreich?''

''Ja, Mr. Volturi. Sie leben jetzt in Forks.''

''Wo, zum Teufel, liegt das?'' Wer lebt in einer Stadt, die nach Besteckteilen benannt ist?

''Forks ist eine sehr kleine Stadt in Washington, Sir.''

Klar. Eine Kleinstadt, die kaum eine Sau kennt, ist fast ein so gutes Versteck wie ein Großstadtdschungel.

''Und das Mädchen?''

''Ist eine wahre Schönheit, Sir.'' Miller reichte ihm einige Fotos.

Mmh, dieser zusätzliche Bonus wird seine Söhne freuen, zumindest einen von ihnen.

''Gute Arbeit, Miller.''

Er übergab ihm einen dicken Umschlag und deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

''Vielen Dank, Sir.''

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen nahm der Privatdetektiv den Umschlag entgegen und machte, dass er rauskam. Draußen wischte er sich erst einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn und holte tief Luft. Obwohl die Bezahlung sehr gut war, wusste er nie, wie sein Auftraggeber reagieren würde, wäre er mit seinen Nachforschungen nicht zufrieden. Er wusste nicht, warum er hinter dieser Familie her war, aber seiner Hartnäckigkeit zu folgen, musste er wichtige Gründe haben. Nicht, dass das seine Angelegenheit war.

~O~

Aro Volturi durchquerte mit wütenden Schritten sein Büro.

Seit der Privatdetektiv ihm endlich den aktuellen Aufenthalt der Swans mitgeteilt hatte, liefen seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren.

Es galt, Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Es gab eine Vereinbarung, die nie eingehalten wurde.

Es gab eine Forderung, die nie erfüllt wurde.

Damals, vor über 80 Jahren, als die Welt noch in Ordnung war, gab es vier befreundete junge Männer. Einer davon war sein Urgroßvater Giancarlo. Die anderen drei waren die Cousins Lorenzo und Frank Cullen sowie Antonio Masano. Sie waren die erste Generation ihrer Vorfahren, die alle in Chicago geboren waren. Man kannte sich, man verstand sich und alle konnten gut von der Prohibition bis zu deren Aufhebung Anfang der 30iger Jahre leben. Aber nicht der Wegbruch dieses damals sehr einträglichen Geschäftes führte zum Ende dieser Freundschaft. Nein, es hatte persönliche Gründe. Nach dem Zerwürfnis trennten sich die Männer. Sein Urgroßvater blieb in Chicago und baute sich ein neues Geschäft mit Prostitution, Glücksspiel, Erpressung und Kreditwucher auf, das die Familie bis heute noch betrieb. Nur sein Jüngster, Alec, stand dem sehr ablehnend gegenüber, aber er hatte ja noch Felix und Demetri. Auf die konnte er sich verlassen. Antonio Masano und Frank Cullen wollten mit diesen Geschäften nichts zu tun haben und gingen nach Las Vegas. Lorenzo Cullen… war verschwunden.

Während er so seinen Gedanken nachhing, klopfte es.

''Rein!''

Zwei junge Männer traten ein. ''Guten Tag, Sir. Wir sind zurück.''

Ja, offensichtlich, dachte er spöttisch. Er ahnte schon, die beiden sind nicht die hellsten Sterne am Himmel, aber sie waren erpicht darauf, sich die Sporen zu verdienen und er wollte ihnen die Chance geben. Deshalb schickte er sie zwei Wochen später, nach dem Bericht des Privatdetektives, nach Forks, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Familie ihm nicht wieder durch die Finger schlüpfte. Sein Leben allerdings würde er ihnen nicht anvertrauen.

''Und?''

''Sie sind noch da, Sir.''

''Was macht euch so sicher?''

''Nun, das Haus ist bewohnt und ein Auto steht da-''

''Habt ihr sie gesehen?'' unterbrach er sie barsch. Mein Gott, die könnte er nicht mal ersäufen. Mit diesen hohlen Birnen würden die nie untergehen.

''Nun…'' begann der erste wieder und sprach schnell weiter, als er Aros Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. ''Im Haus wohnt zwar nur eine alte Frau, die-''

''Was?'' Aro sprang so schnell auf, dass sein schwerer Bürostuhl nach hinten kippte.

''Aber das Aut-''

''Raus!'' brüllte er die ohnehin schon eingeschüchterten jungen Männer an. Ihnen war klar, dass sie wahrscheinlich Mist gebaut hatten.

Sie polterten so schnell aus der Tür, dass sie beim ersten Versuch dabei steckenblieben.

Oh, mein Gott. Verdammt, diese Stümper! Er ist wahrscheinlich der Erste in seiner Familie, der solche Dilettanten nicht gleich erschoss. Nun galt es, schnell zu handeln. Er wusste durch Miller, dass in dem Haus definitiv keine alte Frau wohnte, zumindest hatte er in den zwei Tagen, die er dort war, keine gesehen. Alarmierender war, dass die beiden Hohlköpfe NUR eine alte Frau gesehen hatten.

Was tun, was tun, sinnierte er. Sollte er Miller nochmal hinschicken? Nein, entschied er. Diesmal nahm er die Sache selbst in die Hand. Er wählte eine Nummer.

''Hallo, Dad.''

''Familien-Meeting heute Abend. Sag den anderen bescheid.''

Aro Volturi hatte ein mieses Gefühl im Magen. Ein ganz, ganz mieses.

**~DEEF~**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Isabella ahnte natürlich nichts von der drohenden Gefahr, die über ihr schwebte.

Inzwischen sind wieder zwei Wochen vergangen.

Ihr schien die Zeit hier schneller zu vergehen. Das lag sicher auch daran, dass irgendjemand sie ständig auf Trab hielt. Waren es nicht ihre schulischen Verpflichtungen, war es natürlich Edward. Hatte er mal keine Zeit, waren noch Alice und Jasper da. Alle wollten, dass sie sie oft besuchte und bei diesem großen Familien- und Freundeskreis kam wirklich keine Langeweile auf.

Vor zwei Wochen lernte sie auch einige neue Mitschüler kennen. Alice machte sie mit Ben und Angela bekannt. Ben war auch ein Senior und saß oft bei ihnen mit am Tisch. Wenn es möglich war, kam auch Angela dazu, die der heimliche Schwarm von Ben war.

Und wie Scheiße am Schuh klebten auch Nuttica und Lauwarm an ihnen. Es half auch nicht viel, dass Isabella, Alice und Jane sich in die Mitte von zwei zusammengerückten Stühlen setzten und laut. ''Besetzt!'' riefen. Nein, sie holten sich einfach einen anderen Stuhl hinzu. Auch ein ''versehentliches'' Verschütten eines recht farbigen Getränkes hielt sie nicht allzu lange fern. Sie gingen einfach in den Waschraum, wuschen es aus und kamen mit nassen Blusen zurück, die natürlich alle Blicke auf sich zogen.

Ja, die beiden werden es noch weit bringen.

Und dann waren noch Michael und Tyler. Meistens kamen sie im Schlepptau von Nuttica und Lauwarm und drängten sich auch noch an ihren Tisch.

Isabella war es eigentlich egal. Sie hing meistens ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, die sehr oft bei Edward waren, wie auch jetzt.

Die letzten beiden Wochen liefen sehr gut. Ihrer Mutter ging es immer besser, seit sie von diesem kalten und feuchten Klima weg ist, ihre Beziehung zu Edward war ungetrübt und er hatte ihr auch mehr von seiner Familie erzählt. Wie sein Urgroßvater sich hier ansiedelte und sein erstes Hotel baute, wie die kommenden Generationen die Geschäfte erweiterten mit weiteren Hotels, Casinos und… diversen Clubs. Die Schule lief gut und mit den Familien verstand sie sich prima.

Charlie hatte inzwischen ein hübsches kleines Büro gefunden und an Klienten mangelte es auch nicht. Dass der Einfluss der anderen Familien keine unerhebliche Rolle dabei spielte, tat der Sache durchaus keinen Abbruch.

Alle sind zufrieden, oder?

Ob diese Schmeißfliegen an ihrem Tisch saßen, konnte ihr fast egal sein. Was sie wirklich störte, waren die aufdringlichen Blicke von Michael und Tyler. Sie wich ihnen meistens aus. Dadurch bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass diese dafür von Ben umso aufmerksamer beobachtet wurden.

Lauren hingegen sah sie beinahe… hasserfüllt an.

Seit Alice sie als Edwards Freundin vorgestellt hatte, wurde es immer schlimmer. Anfänglichem Unglauben folgten bald Sticheleien und später eben dieser Hass. Lauren musste inzwischen davon ausgehen, dass die ganze Sache ernst war. Sie hatten sie gesehen, wenn Edward sie abholte oder manchmal früh zur Schule brachte. In Ausnahmefällen kam er auch mal mit Jasper zum Lunch vorbei, dann gingen sie alle nach draußen.

Heute war wahrscheinlich wieder Sticheltag.

''Wie geht es _Edward_? Womit hast du ihn verhext, he?''

Sie beugte sich etwas vor und sah Lauren fest in die Augen. ''LASS MICH IN RUHE ODER DU WIRST ES BEREUEN.'' Sie wusste, dass nicht nur Alice kurz vorm Explodieren war, was Lauren betraf.

Bevor diese aber etwas erwidern konnte, kam nur ein spitzer Aufschrei aus Laurens Richtung. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Isabella selber erschrocken war. Das war aber nur ein kurzer Moment, als sie sah, was geschehen war.

Lauren saß da, behängt wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, nur dass das Lametta Nudeln waren. Und mit der roten Soße auf ihrer weißen Bluse sah sie fast schon wie ein Kunstwerk aus.

Während die halbe Caféteria in ihre Richtung starrte, lehnte Alice sich mit verschränkten Armen, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, zurück und pfiff sich ein Liedchen.

Nachdem Lauren sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt hatte, sprang sie auf, befreite ihr Gesicht von Nudeln und Soße und schrie Isabella an. ''Nein! DU wirst es bereuen!'' Damit lief sie eiligen Schrittes aus der Caféteria, eine Spur Nudeln hinter sich herziehend.

Isabella schüttelte mit dem Kopf. ''Was haben wir über Lebensmittelverschwendung gelernt?''

Alice zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Jane schaute nur von einem zum anderen. ''Hätten wir Popcorn mitbringen sollen?''

Das brach den Bann und die ganze Caféteria brach in hysterisches Gegacker aus.

Nur vier Personen lachten nicht.

Jessica, Michael und Tyler, die Lauren eiligst folgten sowie Ben, der dem Quartett stirnrunzelnd nachsah.

Er wusste, dass Laurens Besessenheit von Edward schon krankhaft war. Solange Edward noch Single war, hielt sie sich zurück und machte sich immer noch Hoffnung, was immer sie auch dazu veranlasste. Seit er aber in festen Händen ist, scheint alles an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Die jahrelange Zurückweisung.

Die unterdrückte Hoffnung.

Eine zurückgewiesene Frau mit einem so kleinen Geist konnte sehr gefährlich werden.

Er nahm sich vor, mit Edward zu sprechen und Isabella nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.


	9. Verbindungen

**Verbindungen**

Edward schäumte vor Wut.

Was ihm Ben vor einer Woche erzählt hatte, ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Natürlich sind ihm Laurens Avancen nicht entgangen. Sie verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt und erst, als er ihr ernsthaft drohte, zog sie sich etwas zurück, behielt ihn aber ständig im Auge. Damit konnte er leben, solange sie ihn nicht belästigte.

Den Mädchen ist der Ernst der Lage wahrscheinlich gar nicht klar. Das merkte er, als er sie an jenem Tag nach dem Anruf von Ben abholte und sie bewusst fragte, ob etwas Besonderes los war. Nein, war die einhellige Antwort.

Klar, sie wussten, dass er umschwärmt wurde, aber das? Das war keine einfache Schwärmerei mehr. Das war… krank. Sie hatte Isabella offen bedroht und das nahm er nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passierte. Konnte es einfach nicht. Er war überzeugt, dass seine Gefühle für sie weit über eine Verliebtheit hinausgingen. Ja, er war sich fast sicher, dass er sie…liebte.

Die vergangenen Wochen erlebte er wie im Traum und bis auf das Ereignis letzte Woche, gab es keine größeren Probleme. Die Geschäfte liefen gut. Die vergangene Urlaubssaison ließ die Kassen extra klingeln. Ja, auch im… Stripclub.

Obwohl sie nie darüber sprachen, bemerkte er, dass das für Isabella immer noch ein wunder Punkt war. Er fragte sich manchmal, was sie dachte, wenn sie an einem solchen ''Etablissement'', wie sie immer betonte, vorbeikamen. Er wollte das Thema nicht unnötig ansprechen, aber diese Seitenblicke in seine Richtung…

Wie gesagt, sonst verlief die Zeit harmonisch und sie kamen sich auch körperlich näher. Isabella in den Armen zu halten war unbeschreiblich. Die Küsse, die Berührungen, die zarten Liebkosungen, mit denen sie ihre Körper erkundeten. Beide wussten, bis zum letzten Schritt würde es nicht mehr weit sein.

Aber heute… Er war noch so wütend von gestern, als Ben ihm erzählte, dass Lauren Isabella wieder bedrohte, nachdem eine Woche fast nichts geschehen war. Er wusste noch nicht, was er mit Lauren machen würde, aber sollte Isabella etwas passieren, wird sie bereuen, geboren zu sein. Da er heute nicht in die Clubs musste und auch Jasper Zeit hatte, hatten sie sich mit den Mädchen nach der Schule verabredet, vielleicht könnten sie wieder mal was gemeinsam unternehmen. Er könnte wahrlich ein paar La-Bella-Streicheleinheiten gebrauchen.

Isabella und Alice hatten endlich ihre letzte Stunde. Sie freuten sich auf den Nachmittag mit den Jungs, die sicher schon warteten. Jane hatte heute eher Schluss und wurde schon von Emmett abgeholt. Als sie Richtung Ausgang gingen, wurden sie von Jessica und Lauren aufgehalten.

''Was wollt ihr?'' fragte Alice ungehalten.

''Wir wollten uns nur entschuldigen für unser kindisches Verhalten.''

''Wer soll euch den Scheiß glauben?''

''Es ist uns ernst damit, nicht wahr Lauren?'' Jessica stupste Lauren an.

''Huh? Ja, ja wirklich. Ich möchte mich für alles entschuldigen,'' beeilte sie sich, zu versichern.

Bella wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Lauren sie am Arm festhielt. Sie sah Lauren verärgert an und riss sich los. ''Was willst du noch?''

''Du glaubst mir doch, oder?''

''Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe und wir haben keine Probleme mehr.''

Der Schulflur hatte sich inzwischen geleert, sodass sie die letzten waren, die das Gebäude verließen. Jessica und Lauren winkten nochmal, worauf aber weder Alice noch Isabella reagierten. Sie hielten Ausschau nach ihren Jungs, die sich scheinbar etwas verspätet hatten. Dadurch sahen sie auch nicht das böse Lächeln von Lauren.

Aber ein anderer sah es.

''Weißt du was. Ich geh am besten nochmal schnell zur Toilette, da müssen wir unterwegs nicht anhalten'', sagte Isabella.

''Du mit deiner Konfirmantenblase'', lachte Alice. ''Aber beeile dich, um Gottes Willen. Du weißt, wie Edward reagiert, wenn du alleine irgendwohin gehst.''

''Ja, ich mach schnell.'' Sie schaute sich um. ''Außerdem ist ja niemand mehr hier.'' Isabella rannte los und Alice schlenderte ein paar Schritte Richtung Parkplatz.

Beeil dich, Isabella!, dachte sie verzweifelt. Das Warten kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es erst einige Minuten sein konnten. Sie wusste, es würde Ärger geben, wenn sie nicht bald käme.

Sie kam nicht.

Sie wollte gerade kehrtmachen und nach Isabella sehen, als sie Edwards Wagen kommen sah. Die Jungs hielten an und stiegen aus.

Sie kam immer noch nicht.

Als Edward und Jasper näher kamen, war Isabella immer noch nicht da und Alice war klar, hier stimmt was nicht.

''Wo ist Isabella?''

''Sie wollte nur noch mal zur Toil-‚''

''Verdammt, Alice!'' Edward rannte los. Jasper, mit Alice an der Hand, rannte hinterher.

Sehen konnten sie zunächst nichts, aber hören. Eine leise Stimme sagte immer wieder: ''Ist okay. Es ist okay.''

Als Edward um die Ecke kam, erstarrte er. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ließ sein Blut kochen.

Ben stand da mit einer verstörten Isabella in einem Arm. Der andere Arm zielte mit gezogener Waffe auf… Michael und Tyler, die inzwischen zurückgewichen sind. Und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte es nur noch zwei Umrandungen von ihnen in der Wand gegeben, als sie Edward sahen.

Isabella löste sich langsam von Ben, der die andern beiden nicht aus den Augen ließ. Da erst ahnte Edward, was sich hier abgespielt haben musste. Sein Blick ging von ihren schreckgeweiteten Augen über ihre linke Wange, die gerötet war und blieb an ihrer zerissenen Bluse hängen.

Isabella sah in an und wollte etwas sagen, aber bei seinem Anblick blieb ihr jedes Wort im Hals stecken.

Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen waren verdunkelt, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich, sein Atem ging heftig und stoßweise und seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden.

''Edward'', flüsterte sie.

Er reagierte nicht, bis Jasper hinter hin trat und ihm leicht die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Das schien ihn aus seinen Trance zu reißen. Er zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie Isabella um. ''Ben'', sagte er, ohne die Augen von den beiden Feiglingen zu nehmen. ''Bring die Mädchen raus. Und… danke.''

Isabella wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen.

''Geh mit Ben, Isabella.'' Sie zögerte. ''GEH!''

Den ersten dumpfen Schlag hörte sie noch im Weggehen, als Ben sie und Alice nach draußen zu seinem Wagen führte.

''Wohin?''

''Ich kann jetzt nicht nach Hause fahren und erst recht nicht so'', sagte Isabella und zeigte auf sich runter.

''Bring uns zu mir nach Hause, Ben. Ich werde sie schon irgendwie in mein Zimmer schmuggeln, dort kann sie sich auch umziehen.''

Ben nickte und fuhr los.

''Wieso warst du eigentlich noch da?'' fragte Isabella und zog Edwards Jacke fester um sich.

Ben sah Alice im Rückspiegel fragend an. Sie nickte.

''Ich bin ein bisschen so etwas wie ein Leibwächter für Alice und Jane und nun… ja, nun auch für dich, da Edward und Jasper nicht mehr in der Schule sind.''

''Aber wieso sollten Alice und Jane in Gefahr sein? Sitzen ihnen auch eifersüchtige Harpyien im Nacken?''

''Nein, aber wie du weißt, sind beide Familien ziemlich vermögend und das zieht potentielle Kidnapper an. Die High School ist nicht automatisch ein Sicherheitspflaster. Deshalb sind beide Familien darauf bedacht, dass die Mädchen nie allein nach Hause gehen oder fahren. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten. Edward hat mir besonders ans Herz gelegt, dich und besonders Lauren nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich habe schon vermutet, dass sie euch hinhalten wollten, bis alle die Schule verlassen hatten. Ja, und dann hab ich die beiden Wichte rumschleichen sehen, aber dass du nochmal zurückkommen würdest, konnten sie eigentlich nicht wissen. Ich denke, sie haben die Chance einfach genutzt. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob die beiden Ereignisse im Zusammenhang stehen, aber ich glaube nicht an einen Zufall. Wir werden es erfahren. Und, Isabella?'' fragte er mit einem Blick nach hinten.

''Ja?''

''Dieses… Ereignis hat nie stattgefunden, okay?''

Sie wusste nicht, was die beiden mit Michael und Tyler machen würden und in diesem Moment war es ihr auch egal, sie hatten das Schlimmste verdient für das, was sie versucht hatten. Und wenn Jessica und Lauren wirklich dahintersteckten, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, was denen blühte. So sah sie nur zu Alice rüber, die wieder nur nickte und sie sagte: ''Kriegen die Jungs Ärger?''

''Nicht, wenn niemand nichts gesehen hat,'' grinste er nach hinten.

''Okay.''

''Und wie geht es dir?'' wollte Ben wissen.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie inzwischen angekommen waren.

Wie ging es ihr? Sie war ein bisschen zornig auf sich selber, hätte sie es ahnen können? Sie wusste, auch Alice machte sich große Vorwürfe. Sie fürchtete sich auch ein bisschen vor Edward. Sie sah ihn immer noch vor sich. Dieser… mörderische Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, diese kaum zu zügelnde Wut. Sie hoffte für sich und Alice, dass er ihnen ihre Unbesonnenheit nicht zu übel nahm.

''Es wird mir gutgehen.''

~O~

Isabella saß bei Alice in einem plüschigen, gemütlichen Sessel, nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht und sich eine Bluse von Alice zum Anziehen geborgt hatte, die fast wie ihre zerissene aussah. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass ihren Eltern etwas auffiel.

Sie dachte an das, was Ben im Auto sagte. Sie wusste, er war ein netter Junge und dass Alice ihn mochte, aber das hat sie wirklich überrascht.

''Kann ich dich was fragen, Alice?''

''Sicher, was willst du wissen?''

''Wie kommt es, dass Ben euer 'Leibwächter' ist. Ihr müsst euch schon sehr lange kennen, wenn die anderen ihm vertrauen.''

''Ja, wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, praktisch schon als Kinder. Aber es sind eigentlich seine und Jaspers Eltern, die mit den Cullens und Masanos geschäftlich verbunden sind. Bens Vater, Immanuel Cheney und Jaspers Vater, Peter Whitlock kennen sich schon seit der High School und waren auch zusammen auf der Universität.''

''Die in Paradise?''

''Ja, die gleiche, in die jetzt Emmett geht. Dort lernten sie auch Carlisle kennen. Die drei verstanden sich gut und während Carlisle später ins Familiengeschäft einstieg, gründeten die anderen beiden eine Sicherheitsfirma.''

''Wie heißt die?''

''Sie benannten sie schlicht und einfach 'Cheney & Whitlock Security', kurz 'C. W. Security'. Eigentlich sollte sie 'Whitlock & Cheney Security' heißen, aber'', sie schaute grinsend zu Isabella, '''W. C. Security'? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie damit so erfolgreich geworden wären.''

Isabella musste lachen. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.

''Jedenfalls entstand dadurch eine nicht nur geschäftliche, sondern auch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, die sich bei uns Kids fortsetzt.''

''Und wie bist du mit Jasper zusammengekommen?''

''Als Kids sahen wir uns nicht so oft, aber als Ben, Jane und ich in die 9. Klasse kamen, waren wir dann alle an der gleichen High School. Edward und Jasper waren da schon in der 10. Klasse. Anfangs habe ich ihn gar nicht so beachtet, wir waren auch noch zu jung, die Schule war damals noch wichtiger und außerdem'', fügte sie auflachend hinzu, ''hätten BEIDE Edwards ihn sicher entmannt, wenn sich da schon was abgespielt hätte.''

Das konnte Isabella sich sehr gut vorstellen, Freund oder nicht Freund, die Mädchen in diesen Familien wurden gut beschützt.

''Und dann, eines Tages, ich weiß auch nicht, wie es passiert ist, wusste ich, das ist mein _Jaspis_'', fügte sie schwärmerisch hinzu.

Die neuen Informationen musste Isabella erst einmal verarbeiten, was verband die Familien sonst noch? Und warum ist ihre eigene Familie nicht schon eher hierher gezogen? Die Familien schienen sich gut zu verstehen, Charlie konnte sich als Anwalt überall niederlassen und das Asthma ihrer Mutter hätte sich nicht unnötig verschlimmert. Warum also Forks, dieses, im Vergleich zu hier, düstere und unscheinbare Nest?

''Und irgendwann'', unterbrach Alice ihren Gedankengang mit einem Augenzwinkern, ''basteln wir beide mit unseren Jungs unsere eigenen Verbindungen.''


	10. Vergangenheit I

**Vergangenheit I**

Chicago, Illinois

Nachdem Aro Volturi seine Söhne zum Meeting gerufen hatte, schilderte er ihnen die aktuelle Situation. Er zeigte ihnen auch die Fotos, die der Detektiv dagelassen hatte, die sich die Jungs anschauten, wobei sich Felix und Demetri besonders für die Fotos von Isabella interessierten.

''Sie ist ein sehr schönes Mädchen, da werde ich dir wohl nicht den Vorzug lassen, Demetri'', sagte Felix.

''Obwohl du die älteren Rechte hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das Mädchen dich will.''

''Wer wird sie fragen? Du kennst die Vereinbarung.''

Alec wandte sich angewidert ab. Was ist sie, ein Schinken?

Aro wusste von Alecs Abneigung um das Feilschen eines Mädchens, das für die ganze Situation am allerwenigsten konnte. Manchmal überlegte er, die ganze Sache einfach sein zu lassen. Er dachte an das letzte Gespräch mit seiner geliebten Großmutter Magdalena, die ihm anriet, diese unselige Fehde zu beenden. Er hatte noch ihre letzten Worte im Ohr, als wäre es gestern gewesen:

''_Aro, mein lieber Junge. Du hast nun drei Söhne. Was glaubst du, passiert, wenn du auf dieser Vereinbarung beharrst, die nicht nur vier jungen Männern die Freundschaft gekostet hat, sondern vielleicht auch deine Söhne entzweien wird. Überlege es dir, mein lieber Junge. Versprich mir, dass du darüber nachdenken wirst_.''

Und er versprach es. Er wollte seine Großmutter einfach nur beruhigen und ahnte nicht, dass es das letzte Gespräch sein sollte. Auf der anderen Seite wiederum gab es auch ein Versprechen, das er seinem Großvater und seinem Vater gegeben hatte. Er war damals noch ein junger Heißsporn, als sein Vater starb und er versprach, die Ehre der Familie wiederherzustellen. Jetzt war er hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner eigenen Unsicherheit, den gegebenen Versprechen und dem verletzten Stolz seines Großvaters. Ein verdammter Stolz, der auch jetzt noch überwiegte, aber vielleicht konnte man sich endlich einigen. Vielleicht gefiel dem Mädchen ja einer seiner Söhne. So sagte er nur: ''Schluss damit. Erstmal müssen wir uns versichern, ob die Swans noch in Forks sind, denn nach dem Bericht der beiden Kundschafter, sieht es nicht so aus.''

''Fliegen wir alle?'' fragte Felix.

Aro überlegte. Einer musste hierbleiben, um die Geschäfte zu überwachen, denn sie würden sicher einige Tage weg sein. Das konnte Felix am besten und Alec… Er seufzte. ''Nein, Demetri fährt mit.'' und warf Felix einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor dieser protestieren konnte.

''Und was machen wir, wenn sie weg sind?''

''Dann statten wir Las Vegas einen Besuch ab.''

''Alle?''

Er warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf seinen Jüngsten. ''Ja.''

**~DEEF~**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Inzwischen überschlugen sich hier die Ereignisse.

Zunächst versetzte die Nachricht, Michael und Tyler seien ganz übel zusammengeschlagen worden und lägen jetzt bewusstlos im Krankenhaus, die halbe High School in helle Aufregung. Es wurde getuschelt, gemunkelt und gemutmaßt, was wohl passiert sei. Die einen behaupteten, sie wären in einer abgelegenen Allee gefunden worden, andere wiederum hörten, sie hätten sich mit dem Mob angelegt und wurden aus einem fahrenden Auto geschmissen, die nächsten erzählten, sie hätten in diesem Zustand bereits vor dem Krankenhaus gelegen.

Ist das nicht nett?

Den meisten war es aber egal, denn die beiden hatten nicht wirklich viele Freunde und ein großer Teil kannte sie sowieso nicht.

Ben war weiterhin auf der Hut, da ihn der nagende Gedanke nicht losließ, dass Jessica und Lauren ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatten.

Isabella ging es trotz des Ereignisses relativ gut, obwohl sie ihm etwas… bedrückt vorkam. Die Mädchen gingen seitdem auch keinen Schritt mehr allein, sehr zur Beruhigung der Jungs. Wie Edward mit der Situation zu Hause umging, wusste Ben nicht, darüber sprachen sie nicht, aber dem Verhalten der Mädchen nachzuschließen nahm er an, es gab ein paar heftige Worte.

Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Er beobachtete Jessica und Lauren, wie sie, heftig gestikulierend, in einem hinteren Teil der Schule verschwanden. Hier hatte außer dem Personal eigentlich niemand was zu suchen. Hmm, das könnte interessant werden. Er sah die beiden um eine Ecke verschwinden und folgte ihnen lautlos und lauschte.

''Hör endlich auf, zu jammern. Seit zwei Tagen hör ich mir das jetzt schon an!''

''Aber Mike-''

''Mike, Mike! Dieser Waschlappen. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was du an dem findest. Mein Plan ist sowieso schiefgegangen. Der dummen Schnepfe ist ja nichts passiert.''

''Was meinst du? Sie sollten ihr doch nur ein bisschen Angst einjagen, oder?''

''Angst einjagen? Sie sollte spüren, was es heißt, mir den Mann wegzunehmen. Danach hätte sie sowieso keinen mehr gewollt.''

''Lauren,'' flüsterte Jessica entsetzt. ''Du bist verrückt! Wie konntest du… Außerdem hätte Mike so etwas nie getan!''

''Mike vielleicht nicht, aber Tyler. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie er dieser Schlampe hinterhersabberte?''

Ben hatte genug gehört. Noch im Weggehen zog er sein Handy aus seiner Jacke.

~O~

Für Isabella, Alice und Jane ging die letzte Stunde für heute zu Ende. Es war ein langer Schultag gewesen und sie waren froh, dass endlich Schluss war, heute konnten sie mal wieder zusammen nach Hause fahren. Als sie gerade mit Ben das Gebäude verlassen wollten, warteten Edward und Jasper schon vor der Tür.

Edward sah Isabella lange an und fragte Ben, der hinter den Mädchen stand: ''Wo ist sie?''

Wer ist wo?

Weiter hinten im Schulgebäude hörten sie ein gedämpftes Wummern, das erst jetzt deutlicher zu hören war, da auch die letzten Schüler das Gebäude inzwischen verlassen hatten.

''Was du gerade hörst, ist Lauren. Sie schaut sich gerade ein bisschen die Reinigungsgeräte an. Scheint schon das Interesse verloren zu haben. Und Jessica leckt sich irgendwo ihre Wunden, vielleicht auch Michaels'', fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

Gut, dachte Edward, um die würde er sich später kümmern. Nach Bens Bericht hatte sie das so nicht gewollt. Er ging mit Jasper auf die verschlossene Tür zu.

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und folgten nur zögernd.

Als Edward den Schlüssel drehte, konnte er gerade noch zurückspringen, so heftig wurde die Tür der Besenkammer aufgestoßen und eine hochrote Lauren wollte gerade eine Schimpftirade loslassen, als sie Edward sah. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand.

''Ed-''

Weiter kam sie nicht, als Edward sie an den Haaren rauszog und gegen die Wand warf. Sie wollte gerade schreien, als Edward sie mit einer Hand um ihre Kehle an die Wand drückte und mit der anderen ihre Hände festhielt. ''Du wolltest etwas sagen?'' fragte er höhnisch.

Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, war aber durch seinen Griff so gut wie bewegungsunfähig.

Er nickte. ''Gut. Du sollst auch nur zuhören. Wenn ich ab jetzt auch nur irgendeinen Piepser von dir gegen Isabella höre, wenn du auch nur in ihre Richtung siehst, werde ich es erfahren. Wenn so etwas nur annähernd Ähnliches wie vor zwei Tagen auf dein Konto geht, rate ich dir, nicht nur die Schule, sondern das Land zu verlassen.''

Edward lockerte seinen Griff. ''Hast du verstanden?''

Sie sah ihn nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

''Ich habe gefragt, hast du mich VERSTANDEN?''

Sie konnte nur nicken und als Edward sie endlich losließ, sackte sie zusammen und blieb einfach sitzen.

Mit den Worten ''Lasst uns gehen.'' nahm er Isabellas Hand und zog sie Richtung Ausgang. Edward war klar, dass er Isabella durch sein Verhalten erschreckt hat. Wieder einmal. Erst vor zwei Tagen, nach diesem verhängnisvollen Ereignis in der Schule, das ihn ein Stück sterben ließ. Als er an jenem Abend nach Hause kam, war er immer noch so aufgebracht, dass er Isabella nur stumm nach Hause fuhr.

Sie wollte, dass er sie ansah, wollte, dass er mit ihr sprach. Er konnte es nicht. ''Nicht heute, Isabella.''

Als er vor ihrer Wohnung hielt, sprang sie aus dem Wagen und rannte förmlich ins Haus.

Er stand einen Moment da und überlegte, was er tun sollte, als Charlie rauskam. ''Was ist los mit euch beiden? Ich dachte, es zieht im Haus, dabei war es Isabella.''

Edward zögerte. Er wollte Charlie sicher nichts verschweigen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie, wie er hoffte, eines Tages eine Familie sein würden, aber…

''Du kannst mir alles sagen, Sohn. Und wenn es um Bellchen geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß.''

''Du weißt, dass zwei Schüler der High School im Krankenhaus liegen?''

''Ja, ging ja ziemlich rum, alle rätseln, was da lo-‚'' Charlie sah Edward an. ''Oh, verdammt. Was ist passiert?''

Edward rieb sich den Nacken. ''Es gab da ein Ereignis…''

Charlie nickte. ''Nicht hier. Ich sage nur Renée bescheid, dann zeigst du mir noch ein bisschen Las Vegas und vielleicht den einen oder anderen… Club?''

Edward musste lachen. Alter neugieriger Mann.


	11. Vergangenheit II

**Vergangenheit II**

Edward war erleichtert, dass Charlie alles wusste und die Reaktion von Charlie zeigte, dass er ihnen wahrscheinlich noch Schlimmeres angetan hätte. Doch heute wollte er mit Isabella reden. Gestern hatte sie seine Anrufe ignoriert und er konnte sie auch nicht abholen. Mit guten Vorsätzen und dem Wissen, Charlie auf seiner Seite zu haben, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, als es klingelte und sah dem Pulk entgegen, der aus dem Gebäude strömte. Er ignorierte die Blicke der Mädchen, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, da er nur Augen für die EINE hatte. Ah, da ist sie, seine Bella Donna.

Sie kam wie immer mit Alice, Jane und Ben als Begleiter.

''Ben, kannst du die Mädchen nach Hause bringen. Ich habe ein heißes Date.''

Isabella sah sich suchend um. ''Wer ist die Glückliche?''

''Mein ursprüngliches Date hat mich leider versetzt. Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, schöne Frau?''

''Was würde mir das bringen, _Sir_?''

Sir! Oh, mein Gott, wenn er jetzt nicht unverzüglich an Emmett in einem rosa Tütü dachte, würde er hier mitten auf dem Schulhof mit einem Ständer dastehen.

''Ein Dinner im feinsten Lokal der Stadt und MICH zum Dessert.''

Jetzt war es an Isabella, die Haltung zu verlieren.

Die anderen hatten einen Heidenspaß an dem Geplänkel, hatte es doch etwas von der angespannten Atmosphäre der letzten Tage genommen, die keinem entgangen ist.

''Nun macht schon, dass ihr fortkommt'', rief Alice ihnen noch zu, als Edward Isabella schon zu seinem Wagen zog.

''Wo gehen wir hin?''

''Ich dachte es wird Zeit, dir endlich mal einen deiner zukünftigen Eigentümer zu zeigen.''

Huh?

''Wir könnten noch ein bisschen in der Stadt bummeln, für das Dinner ist es noch zu früh. Oder willst du in ein Einkaufszentrum, brauchst du irgendetwas?''

''Nein, danke. Aber was meinst du?''

''Meine ich was?''

''Du sagtest 'zukünftiges Eigentum'…''

''Wir gehen ins 'Alessandra', das ist das erste Hotel mit Kasino, das mein Urgroßvater Anfang der 40er Jahre hier gebaut hat.''

''Ja, aber was hat das mit mir-?'' Oh. OH!

Edward blieb stehen und nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme. ''Ich glaube, du hast verstanden, was ich damit sagen will, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, aber-''

''Ich weiß, dass es dir vielleicht zu früh erscheint, aber ich… ah, verdammt, ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich jemals wieder gehen lassen kann.'' Und noch ehe Isabella etwas erwidern konnte, gab Edward ihr einen dicken Schmatz und zog sie weiter.

Der Abend verlief harmonisch, das Essen war vorzüglich und Edward war der liebevollste, aufmerksamste Freund, den sich ein verliebtes Mädchen wünschen kann.

Und dann passierte es!

Als sie das Hotel verließen, wurde Edward nur ganz kurz von einem Angestellten aufgehalten und Isabella ging schon mal langsam vor.

Erst als sie schon zur Tür raus war, holte er sie ein. Sie stand vor der Tür und sprach mit einem… fremden Mann! Einem JUNGEN fremden Mann! Mit einem Schritt war bei ihr und zog sie hinter sich. ''Was willst du?'' herrschte er den Fremden an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. ''Ich wollte nur eine Auskunft.''

''Meine Freundin ist kein Fremdenführer.''

''Ist ja schon gut.'' Ein leises ''Arschloch'' murmelnd ging er davon.

Edward sah flüchtig zur anderen Straßenseite hinüber, bevor er sich zu Isabella wandte. ''Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du kennst diesen Mann nicht!'' Es hätte einer von DENEN sein können, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Isabella platzte der Kragen. ''Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Ich gebe Auskunft, wenn mich jemand darum bittet! Ich grüße zurück, wenn mich jemand grüßt! Ich sage die Zeit, wenn mich jemand danach fragt! Herrgott, Edward! Ist jeder, den du nicht kennst, automatisch ein Verbrecher? Willst du jedesmal so ein Theater machen, wenn mich jemand anspricht?''

In diesem Moment wusste er, sie konnten es nicht mehr hinausschieben. Sie musste endlich wissen, was vorging und dass der nächste Fremde vielleicht nicht nur eine Auskunft will.

Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und um Verzeihung bitten, doch sie wich einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn traurig an.

''Fahr mich einfach nach Hause.''

~O~

So hatte sich Edward den Ausklang des Abends nicht vorgestellt. Shit! Doppel Shit! Er konnte sich einfach nicht zügeln… wieder einmal. Aber als er diesen Fremden bei Isabella stehen sah, liefen die schlimmsten Szenarien vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Isabella bedrängt. Isabella gekidnappt. Nein, das würde er niemals zulassen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: die Wahrheit. Es wurde Zeit für ein Familien-Meeting anderer Art.

Kurz entschlossen fuhr er zum Haus der Cullens.

Als Carlisle einem völlig aufgelösten Edward die Tür öffnete, wusste er, es gab wieder Zoff. ''Was hast du diesmal angestellt?'' fragte er halb amüsiert und halb besorgt.

Die Spannungen, die manchmal zwischen den beiden herrschte, blieb den anderen keineswegs verborgen. Sie freuten sich über die Beziehung der beiden Turteltäubchen und wollten nicht, dass diese durch Dinge gefährdet wird, die vermeidbar sind.

Und alles sprudelte aus Edward heraus. Wie schön der Abend war, wie froh er war, dass sie ihm nicht mehr böse war und wie… ja, wie er diesen Fremden bei ihr stehen sah und ausrastete.

Carlisle zog scharf die Luft ein. Ja, es wurde Zeit. SIE konnten schon in der Nähe sein und Isabella würde sie nicht kennen. Ja, es wurde höchste Zeit. ''Dinner Samstag abend bei uns.''

Edward nickte und fuhr etwas beruhigt nach Hause. Er hoffte inständig, dass Isabella die Neuigkeiten gut aufnahm, dass sie genug Verständnis für das lange Schweigen zeigte, um ihn nicht an seinen Eiern über den Las-Vegas-Boulevard zu schleifen und dass sie sein erhöhtes Schutzbedürfnis, was sie betraf, akzeptierte. Wenn nicht, würde er sie eben kurzerhand ausknocken und in seine Höhle schleifen.

~O~

Für Isabella war ein Dinner bei den Cullens nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, so wunderte sie sich auch nicht, dass wieder einmal ein großes Familientreffen stattfand.

Nach einem wie immer vorzüglichen Dinner, das kaum Platz für ihr Lieblingsdessert ließ, zogen sich die meisten ins Clubzimmer zurück. Isabella wollte ihnen gerade folgen, als sie von Edward zurückgehalten wurde. Fragend sah sie ihn an und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass außer ihnen nur noch ihr Dad und Carlisle im Raum anwesend waren.

Carlisle bat sie alle in sein Büro und ergriff ohne Umschweife das Wort, während Edward den Männern einen Whisky reichte. Mit seinem eigenen Glas in der Hand setzte er sich neben Isabella auf das gemütliche kleine Sofa und legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Schulter. Nur zur Sicherheit, sagte er sich. Dass sie nicht plötzlich rauspolterte. Carlisle und ihr Dad setzten sich auf die beiden ledernen Bürostühle gegenüber.

''Isabella, du wirst dich wundern, warum wir uns hierher zurückgezogen haben, aber wir wollten etwas Dringendes mit dir besprechen.''

Wundern war untertrieben. Was gab es so Ernstes? Hat sie was angestellt? War es wegen ihr und Edward?

''Die kleinen… Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Edward und dir bleiben niemanden lange verborgen und wir wissen, dass du dich über seine Heftigkeit ärgerst und das alles für übertrieben hältst.''

Isabella nickte, was wird das?

''Wir möchten… nein, wir _müssen_ dir etwas sehr Wichtiges sagen, damit du seine Sorge, eigentlich die Sorge von uns allen, besser verstehst und die vielleicht übertriebenen… Schutzmaßnahmen akzeptierst. Ich würde aber gern Charlie das Wort überlassen. Wir bitten dich nur inständig, dir alles bis zum Schluss anzuhören. Stell Fragen, wenn du welche hast, aber bitte… Du musst wissen, dass wir dich nur schützen wollen.''

Schon wieder mit diesem Schutz, die anderen müssen auch geschützt werden. Warum sind die nicht hier? Ah, sie werden diese Ansprache sicher schon hinter sich haben. Ein Räuspern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sah ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.

''Bells'', er räusperte sich wieder. ''Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…''

''Vielleicht am Anfang?''

''Richtig. Ich muss dazu weit in die Vergangenheit zurückgehen, genauer gesagt zu deinen Urgroßeltern. Du weißt, dein Urgroßvater Lorenzo und Carlisles Großvater Frank waren Cousins.''

Isabella nickte.

''Sie waren befreundet mit zwei anderen jungen Männern. Der eine war Antonio Masano und der vierte im Bunde war Giancarlo Volturi. Diese vier bauten sich auch ein gemeinsames Geschäft auf. Doch das ist hier Nebensache. Dass diese Freundschaft ein jähes Ende nahm, lag an einer… Frau.''

Isabella nickte wieder. Eine Frau. Was sonst.

''Giancarlo Volturi liebte eine Frau. Diese Frau hieß…Gabriella Firenze.''

''Wie meine Urgroßmutter?''

Charlie sah sie nur an. Dann schaute sie in die Runde. Carlisle erwiderte traurig ihren Blick und Edward verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Schulter.

Was sollten diese Blicke bedeu-? Oh, mein Gott! ''Es _war_ meine Urgroßmutter?'' Alle drei nickten.

''Aber wie, ich meine, was…?''

''Deine Urgroßmutter aber liebte einen anderen. Lorenzo Cullen.''

Ihre Urgroßeltern!

''Ich verstehe nicht, wo das Problem ist und was das mit mir zu tun hat oder Edward.''

''Mit Edward nichts. Mit dir umso mehr.''

Oh?

''Du musst wissen, Giancarlo war ein sehr stolzer Mann und sein einziger Gedanke war Rache. Die Frau, die er liebte, war für ihn verloren, aber der Mann, der sie ihm wegnahm, sollte dafür büßen. Giancarlo gehörte damals einer kriminellen Organisation an, die relativ unabhängig war und gute Verbindungen zu Florida unterhielt, in der es auch einen Berater gibt. Einen sogenannten Consigliere.

Isabella wurde blass. ''Das _Chicago Outfit?_'' flüsterte sie.

''Richtig. Dieser Berater berief ein Meeting ein und versuchte, die Sache zu schlichten und Schlimmeres zu verhüten, aber Giancarlo bestand auf seiner Rache. Nicht nur, weil sie der gleichen Organisation angehörten, sondern weil er in dieser Situation mehr Verständnis für Giancarlo hatte, kam es zu dieser bis heute verhängnisvollen Entscheidung. Er verfügte, dass Lorenzo ihm die Frau überließ oder 'Schadenersatz' zu leisten hatte, sonst gäbe es ein Blutbad.''

''Schadenersatz? Was kann eine Frau ersetzen?''

''Eine andere Frau.''

Edward bemerkte, wie sich Isabella merklich versteifte und fragte sich, wie viel sie ihr für einen Abend zumuten konnten. ''Sollen wir eine kleine Pause machen? Unsere Gläser sind schon lange leer und du kannst vielleicht auch einen vertragen.''

Isabella hielt nur ihre Hand raus und Edward füllte lächelnd die Gläser der anderen nach und brachte auch eins für Isabella.

''Wie sollte das gehen, davon abgesehen, dass so eine Forderung mehr als menschenverachtend ist.''

''Es wurde verfügt, dass die nächste Generation die Vereinbarung erfüllt. Sollten deine Urgroßeltern also ein Mädchen haben, hätte die nächste Generation der Volturis einen Anspruch darauf.''

''Was geschah dann?''

''Es kam selbstverständlich keines davon in Frage, so ergriffen sie die Flucht. Sie hatten sich zunächst in Seattle niedergelassen und bekamen eine Tochter. Francesca.''

''Granny Cesca.'' flüsterte Isabella mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie hielt Edward mit zitternden Händen ihr Glas hin. Und Edward füllte es wieder auf.

Carlisle sah kurz zu Charlie und sprach für ihn weiter.

''Seitdem war deine Familie ständig auf der Flucht. Sie haben es immer wieder geschafft und wir haben auch geholfen, wo es möglich war, aber jeder Kontakt barg auch Gefahren, entdeckt zu werden. Deshalb haben wir es auch nicht gewagt, euch zu besuchen. Wir konnten nicht sicher sein, ob wir euch dadurch eher gefährden.''

''Wie ging es weiter?'' flüsterte sie und versuchte einen Schluck zu trinken. Es gelang ihr nicht, so sehr zitterte sie und Edward musste ihr helfen.

Oh, Isabella, dachte er. Ich hoffe, du bist stark genug. Sei stark für mich, für uns. Ich liebe dich.

''Francesca erblühte zu einer jungen schönen Frau und hatte zahlreiche Verehrer, obwohl sie kaum aus dem Haus ging, aber auch sie musste zur Schule. Dein Urgroßvater hat dann eines Tages von der Forderung erzählt und warum sie mehrmals umgezogen sind. Sie zeigte viel Verständnis für diese Entscheidung, erst recht, als sie sich kurz darauf in einen jungen Mann verliebte. Michele DeMarco. Sie heirateten 1957 und durch die Namensänderung waren sie, wenigstens für kurze Zeit, erstmal wieder sicher. Aber Giancarlo Volturi hatte einen Sohn, Vincenzo, der selbstverständlich auf der Vereinbarung bestand. Und der war der wahrscheinlich gnadenloseste in seiner Verfolgung. Deine Großmutter war ein zartes Wesen, nicht so robust wie Gabriella. Sie hatte zwei Fehlgeburten in fortgeschrittenem Stadium. Es wären Söhne gewesen. Sie wurde wieder schwanger und es war… ein Mädchen. Deine Mutter Renée.''

Isabella brach zusammen.

Sie weinte. Sie weinte so hemmungslos. Sie weinte um ihre Urgroßmutter, um ihre geliebte Großmutter und um ihre Mutter, deren Schicksal sie schon ahnte. Um die Frauen in ihrer Familie, die verfolgt wurden wie bei einer Hexenjagd, nur weil sie sich für die Männer entschieden, die sie liebten.

Edward hielt sie fest, hielt sie so sehr fest. Sie sollte spüren, sie war nicht allein. Sie wurde geliebt, sie wurde beschützt und er würde eher sterben, als sie herzugeben.

Er sah zu Charlie, der sein Glas schon lange weggestellt hatte und sah die schon getrockneten Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen, denen immer wieder neue folgten. Dann sah er zu Carlisle und beide Männer gaben sich ein stummes Versprechen. Sie würden hier mit Isabella diese Menschenjagd beenden. Egal wie.

Isabella hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas gefasst und hielt Edward ihr Glas ein drittes Mal hin.

Edward musste lächeln. ''Bist du sicher? Das ist kein Saft, weißt du?''

''Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.''

Das ließ alle wieder etwas durchatmen. Sie konnten eine Pause gebrauchen.

''Du hast sicher noch viele Fragen. Aber für heute denke ich, ist es genug. Und du kannst uns jederzeit ansprechen, das weißt du, nicht wahr?''

''Wissen alle bescheid?''

''Alle, außer Alice, Jane und Rosalie. Aber wir werden es ihnen auch bald sagen.''

''Eine letzte Frage für heute.''

''Und das letzte Glas.'' sagte Edward immer noch lächelnd und drückte sie fest an sich.

''Wer erhebt… Anspruch auf mich?''

Edwards Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. ''Niemand!''

Carlisle nickte. ''Darum wirst du dich nicht sorgen müssen. Aber, Edward, sie sollte wissen, wer sie sind.''

Edward stimmte grimmig zu. Er wusste, Carlisle hat recht, aber schon diese Namen zu hören…

''Vincenzo hatte einen Sohn, Aro. Der wollte natürlich Renée, aber die hat sich Charlie geschnappt.'' lachte er zur Charlie rüber.

''Und ob ich das habe.'' grunzte der wohlgefällig zurück.

''Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Aro hat drei Söhne. Felix, Demetri und Alec. Wobei uns berichtet wurde, dass die wirklich Gefährlichen Felix und Demetri sind. Die werden am ehesten auf der Forderung bestehen. Wir haben ein paar Fotos von ihnen, nur keine aktuellen von Alec und einige Zeitungsausschnitte, wir werden dir morgen welche zeigen. Und jetzt ab ins Bett!''

* * *

* Bella Donna = Schöne Frau


	12. Verzeihen

**Verzeihen**

Als Isabella im Bett lag, musste sie die Neuigkeiten erst einmal verarbeiten. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, und das nicht nur vom Alkohol. Nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung hatten sie sich zwei Tage nicht gesehen. Das war ihr nicht ganz unrecht, sie brauchte etwas Zeit. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seinem Temperament standhalten konnte. Sie wollte ihm ja verzeihen, wollte ihn verstehen, aber…

Dann eines Tages stand er vor der Schule. Fragte, ob sie reden könnten. Sie bummelten etwas in der Stadt und der restliche Tag verlief harmonisch, doch die Spannungen der letzten Tage ließen sich nicht mit einem Stadtbummel aus dem Weg räumen. Als er sie abends nach Hause brachte, verabredeten sie sich für Samstag, denn Carlisle hatte sie zum Dinner eingeladen.

Ja, und nun…das.

Diese… diese Gangster, die ihrer Familie das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten und jetzt hinter ihr her sind. Was denken die, wer sie sind! Langsam wich die Traurigkeit einer ohnmächtigen Wut. Und plötzlich verstand sie. Sie verstand die Sorge und die Angst, sie aus den Augen zu verlieren. Von nun an würde sie doppelt aufmerksam sein. Sie würde versuchen, es Edward und den anderen leichter zu machen, sie zu beschützen. Ihre Familie hatte es seit drei Generationen so gemacht, nur wegen EINES Idioten, der sich, in seinem Stolz verletzt, wie ein Kind benahm.

Ja, Edward, ich verzeihe dir, ich kann dich verstehen.

Mit diesen Gedanken hoffte sie auf einen schnellen Schlaf, als sich die Tür öffnete und sie ein leises ''Isabella?'' hörte. Oh, du Schelm, wenn dich Charlie erwischt, brauchst du dir um Familienplanung keine Gedanken mehr machen. Sie rückte etwas zur Seite und hob die Bettdecke an.

Edward war so schnell in ihrem Bett, dass sie auf der anderen Seite fast rausgefallen wäre. Er zog sie rasch an sich und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Im Einschlafen hörte sie noch ein leises: ''Ich liebe dich.'' Sie dachte das auch, aber um es auszusprechen, war es ihr noch zu früh.

**~DEEF~**

Forks, Washington

Wie gut, dass Leute wie sie sich einen Privatjet leisten konnten, das ersparte Stress und Kontrollen, denen sie sich aus offensichtlichen Gründen gern entzogen. So konnten sie direkt in Forks landen, da es hier überraschenderweise einen kleinen Flughafen gab. Ein klitzekleines Landeplätzchen für Überraschungsgäste. Mit diesen Gedanken sah er zu Demetri hinüber, was er lieber nicht getan hätte. Diese Miesmuschel murmelte schon während des ganzen Fluges vor sich hin. ''Hat jemand deinen Hund überfahren oder was ist los?'' fragte er ungehalten.

''Ich will das Mädchen.''

Blitzartig fielen ihm die Worte seiner Großmutter ein: …_du hast nun drei Söhne_… Sollte sie am Ende recht behalten? Seiner Frau hat er nie gesagt, was in seiner Familie vor sich ging. War es die richtige Entscheidung? Er war es leid, diese Bürde allein zu tragen. Vielleicht konnte sie seinen Söhnen Vernunft einreden, ehe sie sich die Köpfe wegen eines Mädchens einschlugen.

''Ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen mit deinem Bruder zoffst und außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch da sind. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nämlich sehr gering.''

Demetri seufzte. Sein Vater hatte ja recht, aber dieses Mädchen… Sie gefiel ihm. Sie hätte es auf alle Fälle bei ihm besser als bei Felix. Felix war gemein und brutal. In der Organisation sicher von Vorteil, aber bei Frauen? Nein, dieses Mädchen war zu schön und zu unschuldig, um der Spielball von Felix zu werden. Er seufzte wieder. Aber sein Vater hatte recht, sie mussten sie erstmal finden, sollte sie nicht mehr da sein. Als sie zur Landung ansetzten, sah er das erste Mal hinaus. Es dämmerte bereits. Heute würden sie sowieso nichts mehr erreichen, also werden sie für die Nacht in ein kleines Hotel einchecken und dort alles Weitere besprechen.

~O~

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie als erstes zum Haus der Swans, wobei ihnen zunächst nichts Außergewöhnliches auffiel. Ein kleiner Suzuki stand davor. Auch wenn die Swans nicht arbeiten sollten, so müsste zumindest Isabella zur Schule gehen. Sie entschieden sich daher, etwas weiter entfernt zu parken und das Haus im Auge zu behalten. Der Gedanke an die alte Frau, die die beiden Trottel gesehen hatten, ging Aro nicht aus dem Kopf.

Wer war sie?

Als sich zwei Stunden später immer noch nichts regte, waren ihnen klar, dass das Nest leer ist.

''Was machen wir jetzt?'' fragte Demetri.

''Wir werden uns ein bisschen in der Stadt umhören, vielleicht erfahren wir dort etwas.''

''Die Schule!'' warf Demetri ein.

''Ja, das könnte uns was bringen.''

Ihr Erkundungsgang durch die Stadt war das reinste Spießrutenlaufen. Unbekannte Gesichter fielen natürlich sofort auf und da sie beide gutaussehende Männer waren, zogen sie besonders die Blicke der Frauen auf sich. Diese waren auch gern bereit, Auskunft zu geben. ''Bella hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen'' oder ''Die Swans sind sehr selten in der Stadt.'' So oder ähnlich waren die meisten Antworten.

''Wir gehen zur Schule, ich sehe mich draußen noch etwas um und du fragst in der Schule nach.''

Und Demetri ging. Es schien gerade die nächste Stunde zu beginnen, denn die letzten Schüler huschten schnell in ihre Klassen. Er wollte gerade zum Sekretariat gehen, als noch eine Schülerin angerannt kam, die abrupt stehenblieb, als sie ihn erblickte. ''Hallo, Hübscher. Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu hier?''

''Isabella Swan''

''He?''

''Ich suche Isabella Swan. Weißt du, wo sie ist?''

''Diese prüde Kuh? Was willst du von der?''

Huh?

Demetri verlor langsam die Geduld. ''Ist sie hier oder nicht?''

''Die hab ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, irgendwas mit ihrer Mutter.''

Sie schaute ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. ''Ich hab um drei Schluss. Ich könnte dir die Stadt zeigen und vielleicht… noch mehr?''

''Danke für die Auskunft, aber ich muss los.'' Er machte, dass er rauskam. Er war einem Flirt oder einem Date nie abgeneigt, aber das hier? Diese Aufdringlichkeit gefiel ihm nicht.

Im Sekretariat hatte er mehr Glück.

Als er wieder rauskam, sah er seinen Vater mit säuerlicher Miene dastehen. ''Was ist los?''

''Die Weiber hier ziehen mich mit ihren Augen aus. Lass uns schnell verschwinden.''

Demetri musste trotz der Situation lachen. Armer Vater. Dann wurde er sofort wieder ernst. ''Isabella ist schon seit Wochen weg. Ihr Vater hat sie Anfang September abgemeldet. Ihre Mutter hat Asthma und ihr wurde dringend ein wärmeres Klima empfohlen.''

Aro nickte. Yepp. Er würde Las Vegas einen Besuch abstatten. ''Kein Grund, länger hier zu bleiben. Wir fliegen zurück.''

''Und wie geht es weiter?''

''Wir werden in Ruhe Vorbereitungen treffen. Ich werde mit deiner Mutter sprechen, da wir diesmal alle fahren.''

''Alec auch?''

''Alec auch.''

**~DEEF~**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Als Isabella am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ihr sehr warm. Ein bisschen zu warm. Als sich ihr Verstand etwas klarte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich in einer… Eisenklammer befand. Halt! Eisen ist nicht so warm. Edward! Uh oh. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um, so konnte sie ihn ausgiebig betrachten. Er sah so gelöst und friedlich aus und sie konnte nicht umhin, ihren Zeigefinger ganz leicht über seine Stirn zu streichen. Er bewegte sich kaum.

Obwohl sie die Menge Alkohol, die sie gestern abend fast unmerklich in sich reingeschüttet hatte, nicht gewöhnt war, war sie überrascht, dass es ihr relativ gutging. Muss guter Stoff sein. Sie wollte sich aus der Umklammerung lösen, aber seine Arme waren wie Schraubzwingen. ''Noch nicht.'' kam es gemurmelt.

''Edward, ich muss auf die Toilette, sonst piss ich dich an.''

''Ist mir egal.''

Isabella musste lachen und befürchtete, sie würde ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen.

''Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!''

Widerwillig gab er sie frei. ''Beeil dich.''

Als sie eine Stunde später gemeinsam die Küche betraten, saßen ihre Eltern sowie Carlisle und Esme am Frühstückstisch. Vier Augenpaare starrten sie an, zwei Augenpaare blickten verunsichert zurück.

''Öhm… Guten Morgen?'' sagte Isabella etwas zögernd.

Carlisle und Esme verließen die Küche. ''Es ist frischer Kaffee da.'' sagte Esme nur und Carlisle klopfte Edward im Hinausgehen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

''Nehmt Platz.'' sagte Charlie mit einer einladenden Geste.

''Dad, wir-''

Charlie hob abwehrend die Hände. ''Ich denke, das mit den Blumen und den Bienen müssen wir euch sicher nicht mehr erklären.''

Isabella wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als Charlie wieder eine Hand hob. ''Wir bitten euch nur, vorsichtig zu sein. Ihr wisst, dass ihr jederzeit zu uns kommen könnt, wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme habt, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, Dad.''

''Edward?''

Edward schluckte. ''Ja, Ch… Char... Charlie.''

''Gut. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, Isabella.'' Damit verließ Charlie mit Renée im Arm die Küche. ''Komm, mein Blümchen, ich habe noch was vor mit dir.''

Das Kichern von Renée hörten sie noch, als sie schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen waren.


	13. Vergnügen

**Vergnügen**

Isabella und Edward verbrachten noch zwei Stunden in der Stadt, wobei sie, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung, nicht von seiner Seite wich.

''Es ist bald Mittag, ich denke, wir fahren langsam zu mir nach Hause zurück. Meine Mutter erwartet uns zum Mittag. Dann, denke ich, ist ein ausgiebiges Mittagsschläfchen angebracht.''

Ja, nach dem gestrigen Abend konnte sie das gut gebrauchen.

~O~

Sie lagen in Edwards herrlich weichen Bett und trugen nichts außer ihrer Unterwäsche. ''Ich werde… Ich werde nächste Woche zum Arzt gehen.''

Edward sah sie lange an und nickte. Er küsste sie tief und innig und ließ seine Hand wandern. Sie wanderte wie von alleine ihre Wange entlang zu ihrer Kehle. Sie wanderte weiter bis zu ihrer Brust, die zärtlich gedrückt und geknetet wurde. Isabella vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und massierte seinen Skalp.

_Ich gehöre ihr_.

Edward küsste ihren Hals und ließ seine Hand weiterwandern, über ihren weichen flachen Bauch, bis er an ihrer Weiblichkeit zum Halten kam. Er blickte Isabella an und als diese nickte, berührte er sie zwischen ihren Beinen.

_Sie gehört mir_.

Sie keuchte auf, so weit waren sie noch nie gegangen. Sie klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn und zog fast schon schmerzhaft an seinen Haaren.

_Ich gehöre ihr_.

Sie öffnete wie unter einem Zwang ihre Beine und ein Strudel der Erregung durchflutete sie, dem ein süßer Schmerz folgte, als er mit einem Finger vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Es war unbeschreiblich! Und das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was beide noch erwartete.

_Sie gehört mir_.

''Oh, Isabella. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Verlass mich nicht. Verlass mich niemals.''

''Das werde ich nicht.''

**~DEEF**~

So verging auch langsam der Oktober. Sie verbrachten eine unbeschwerte Zeit. In der Schule lief es gut und sie genossen das Leben und die Liebe.

Ben hatte nun endlich ein Date mit seinem Schwarm, der süßen Angela.

Emmett kam oft vorbei, ließ einen Rülpser oder eine Zote da, Bauernlümmel, der er ist, und ging wieder.

Edward und Isabella waren fast jede Nacht zusammen, nachdem sie den Segen von Isabellas Eltern hatten und sie nutzten diese gemeinsamen Nächte ausgiebig. Sie lernten sich besser kennen. Lernten, was der andere mag und was nicht. Lernten, sich zu erregen und zu befriedigen…

~O~

Edward versuchte, Isabella so viel wie möglich von Las Vegas und Umgebung zu zeigen. Manchmal kamen auch Alice und Jasper mit. Jane blieb meistens zu Hause und vergrub ihr hübsches Näschen lieber in einem Buch und außerdem kannte sie ja vieles schon.

Sie erfuhr auch mehr über seine Familie, von den Anfängen hier und dass sein Großvater seine Frau so sehr liebte und auf Händen getragen hatte, dass er, wie er schon sagte, seinem ersten Kasino-Hotel ihren Namen gab. Er baute dann noch zwei weitere, die auch jeweils ein Kasino sowie Bars und Stripclubs enthielten. So lernte sie nicht nur die familieneigenen Hotels, sondern auch einige andere kennen. Jedes war eine Attraktion für sich. Für Tagesausflüge war in der Woche nicht immer genug Zeit, nur, wenn sie mal eher Schluss hatten und es nicht so weit war wie neulich, als sie eine Cowboy-Reittour unternahmen. Sie ritt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit ihrem Prinzen in den Sonnenuntergang. Ein anderes Mal waren sie alle fünf in der ''Red Rock Canyon National Conversation Area.'' Alice, Jasper und Jane kletterten wie kleine Kinder über die roten Felsen, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Sie war überwältigt von den unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

Nach einer abenteuer- und erlebnisgeladenen Woche gab es nicht nur mahnende Blicke von Charlie. Also planten sie mal ein ruhiges Wochenende zu Hause und da das Wetter nicht mehr lange so mild bleiben würde, entschlossen sie sich noch einmal zu einem BBQ-Familientreffen.

~O~

Als Isabella und Edward bei den Cullens ankamen, war die Party schon voll im Gange. Klar, Emmett ließ sich kein Essen entgehen und wenn dann noch ein großer Teil der Familie da ist… Hier schien gerade ein Lacher den anderen zu jagen.

''… und kennst du den? Ein junges Mädchen verirrt sich im Wald. Da begegnet ihm ein kleiner alter Mann. 'Wie heißt du?' fragte der kleine alte Mann. 'Anita.' sagte das Mädchen. 'Und wie alt bist du?' fragte er weiter. 'Ich bin 21. Und wer bist du?' wollte Anita wissen. 'Ich bin ein Troll. Ich kann Wünsche erfüllen.' Anita bat ihn 'Kannst du mich aus dem Wald bringen? Ich habe mich verirrt.' Daraufhin sagte er 'Selbstverständlich, du musst aber erst mit mir schlafen.' Das Mädchen tat ihm den Gefallen und wollte danach seinen Wunsch erfüllt haben. Da sagte der Mann, 'Du bist 21 und du glaubst noch an Trolle?'''

Das schallende Gelächter war ohrenbetäubend. Aber Emmett war noch nicht fertig. ''… Oder: Was ist überall schwarz und weiß und rot?''

Emmett ließ den anderen nicht viel Zeit zum Überlegen. ''Eine blutige Nonne, die einen Hügel runterrollt.''

Er lachte sich scheckig über seinen Witz und wollte gerade zu einem Neuen ansetzen, als er Isabella erblickte. ''Isabella, Kleines. Setz dich, das Essen ist gleich fertig.'' und warf einen entsetzten Blick auf ihre Begleitung. ''Wer, um Himmels Willen, ist dieser hässliche Kerl?''

''Das ist mein persönlicher Wachhund, grässlicher als Zerberus,'' gab sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, zurück.

Ihre 'hässliche Begleitung' beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr mit einer Samtstimme, die sie erschauern ließ, ins Ohr: ''Dafür wirst du bezahlen, _Belladonna_.'' und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

"Ist das eine Drohung?" hauchte Isabella.

"Nein, DAS ist ein Versprechen." Er nahm sie an die Hand und fand für sie beide ein gemütliches Plätzchen und der lustige Abend ging weiter.

~O~

Nach einem wunderschönen, entspannten Wochenende hatte Isabella ein volles Wochenpensum vor sich. Sie wollte noch ein paar Schnupperkurse besuchen und musste dies noch in ihren ohnehin schon knappen Freizeitplan zwischen Hausaufgaben, Edward, den Familien und Freunden unterbringen. Sie seufzte. Irgendwo musste sie Abschläge machen. Die Ausflüge würde sie einschränken müssen. Die laufen nicht weg.

Deshalb machten sie am Anfang der Woche nur einen kurzen Abstecher nach Downtown, weil sie sich noch unbedingt das 'Old Mormon Fort' ansehen wollte und heute nachmittag hatten sie einen Besuch in der 'Pinball Hall of Fame', eine Spielhalle mit über 200 Spielautomaten, geplant. Alice und Jane waren öfter hier.

Bewaffnet mit genügend Kleingeld zogen sie los. Isabella wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hingehen sollte.

''Du kannst ja erstmal ausprobieren, was dir gefällt. Wir können jederzeit wieder hierherkommen.'' sagte Alice, ohne ihren Blick von dem bunten Geflimmer vor sich zu nehmen.

''Wo sind die Jungs?'' fragte Isabella. ''Sie holen was zu trinken.''

Jane stand einige Automaten weiter hinten und spielte, was das Zeug hielt. Dadurch bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Erst als jemand neben ihr stand, sah sie auf.

''Oh.''

Ein wunderhübscher Junge sah sie an. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

''Ich habe dich noch nie hier gesehen. Kommst du öfter hierher?'' fragte Jane.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich bin das erste Mal hier.''

''Oh.'' sagte sie wieder. Mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Er gefiel ihr. Sie hätte nichts dagegen, ihn wiederzusehen.

Er sagte ''Ich würde dich gern wiedersehen.''

Das passte ihr gut. ''Ich bin öfter mal hier.''

''Gut. Ich werde nach dir suchen. Wie heißt du?''

''Jane. Und wie heißt du?''

In diesem Moment rief Alice nach hinten. ''Jane, die Jungs sind zurück.''

''Ich bin Alec.''


	14. Versprechen

**Versprechen**

Carlisle saß noch am späten Freitagnachmittag im Büro eines der Familienhotels, als es klopfte. Der letzte Mensch, den er sehen wollte, stand vor ihm. Durch seine gute Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm, seinen ersten Schreck weitgehend zu verbergen.

''Guten Tag, Mr. Cullen. Mein Name ist Aro Volturi und-''

''Ich weiß, wer Sie sind.'' zischte Carlisle. ''Was wollen Sie?''

''Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie mich kennen. Aber um so besser, dann wissen Sie auch, warum ich hier bin. Also, wo sind sie?''

''Wo ist wer?''

''Sie wissen, dass ich von den Swans spreche und Sie kennen auch den Grund meines _Besuches_. Da Sie schon wissen, wer ich bin, nehme ich an, dass Sie die Geschichte unserer Familien verfolgt haben, schließlich sind es ja liebe Verwandte von Ihnen, nicht wahr?''

''Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind, wir haben sehr selten Kontakt. Wenn Sie also mein Büro verlassen würden, ehe ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufe…''

Ob Aro ihm das glaubte, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, sollte ihn wenig kümmern. Er wollte nur, dass dieser Mensch endlich aus seinem und seiner Familie Leben verschwindet.

''Gut, wie Sie wollen. Eine gütliche Einigung wäre für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen, aber so werden wir wohl wieder einmal die Initiative ergreifen müssen.''

''Ist das eine Drohung?''

''Nein, ein Versprechen. Und falls Sie es sich doch noch überlegen sollten, wir sind im 'Venetian' abgestiegen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Cullen.'' Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. ''Und viele Grüße an Isabella.'' Damit war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus.

Carlisle starrte ihm eine ganze Weile nach und fragte sich, wie lange sie schon auf der Lauer lagen. Dann kam plötzlich Leben in ihn. Es musste schnell gehandelt werden. Gott sei Dank ist Wochenende und er konnte die jungen Leute erstmal wegschicken. Als erstes rief er sofort bei 'C. W. Security' an, die sich an Aros Fersen heften sollte, dann machte er eine Hotelreservierung und als drittes rief er Edward an.

''Hallo, Carlisle, was kann ich für dich tun?''

''Wolltet ihr nicht schon lange mal nach Elko?''

Edward war etwas überrascht, aber ihm war sofort klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste. ''Ja, Elko ist gut. Wer soll noch mit und wie lange werden wir bleiben?''

''Nimm nur Ben mit, ich denke, das genügt. Ich habe euch zwei Doppelzimmer im ''Town Place'' bis Sonntag abend reserviert. Ich melde mich bei dir.''

''Danke, Carlise.''

Carlisle nickte. ''Keine Ursache. Passt auf euch auf.''

''Machen wir.''

Nachdem das erledigt war, atmete er erst einmal durch. Er hoffte, dass die Volturis nicht auch noch die Masanos beobachteten, obwohl er das bezweifelte. Diese hatten mit der gemeinsamen Geschichte am allerwenigsten zu tun. Für heute machte er unplanmäßig eher Feierabend, fuhr aber sicherheitshalber noch nicht nach Hause.

~O~

Aro musste erstmal unverrichteter Dinge abziehen. Nicht, dass er es anders erwartet hatte. Dieser Carlisle Cullen war zu beherrscht, um nichts zu wissen.

Felix und Demetri warteten vor dem Hotel. Alec war alleine unterwegs, um etwas Las Vegas kennenzulernen, wie er meinte. Er hatte sowieso kein Interesse an der ganzen Sache.

''Hast du etwas erreicht?'' fragte Felix.

''Nein, das wäre ja zu einfach gewesen. Er weiß selbstverständlich von nichts.''

''Was machen wir jetzt?''

''Wir sehen uns um, wir beobachten. Wir können uns ja erstmal trennen, das wird effektiver sein. Habt ihr die Bilder mit?''

Beide bejahten.

''Wir werden heute sicher nicht mehr viel erreichen. Wir treffen uns abends im Hotel und beraten dort weiter.''

''Warum hast du übrigens das 'Venetian' gebucht?'' wollte Demetri wissen.

''Zum einen, weil es sehr zentral liegt und zum anderen, weil ich damit rechnen musste, dass wir heute nichts erreichen und wir später noch mal herkommen werden. Ich werde mich ein wenig hier umschauen. Ich plane, das nächste Mal eure Mutter mitzunehmen und wenigstens für sie soll es ein nettes Erlebnis werden.''

''Wie lange werden wir bleiben?''

''Wenn wir bis Sonnabend Abend nichts erreicht haben, fliegen wir Sonntag zurück. Alec muss zur Schule und ein längerer Aufenthalt wäre sinnlos. Oder willst du sämtliche Schulen in Las Vegas, wenn sie denn hier sein sollte, abklappern?''

''Irgendwo müssen wir doch anfangen'', warf Felix ein. Für ihn war das ein unwillkommenes Geduldsspiel. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht ohne dieses Mädchen heimzukommen.

''Wir werden einen Weg finden. Auf alle Fälle werden wir das nächste Mal einen längeren Besuch einplanen.''

Damit trennten sie sich vorerst und gingen in drei verschiedene Richtungen.

~O~

Jane hatte sich am Sonnabend mit Alice verabredet, sie wollten nochmal in die Spielhalle gehen, da Edward und Isabella sich kurzfristig zu einem Trip nach Elko entschlossen hatten. Da sie beide sehr gern spielten und Jasper sie begleiten würde, gab es auch von den Familien kein Veto und heimlich hoffte sie, den hübschen Jungen vom Vortag wiederzusehen. Sie suchte sich einen Automaten etwas weiter hinten, nur für alle Fälle. Alice war sowieso nicht ansprechbar, wenn sie spielte und Jasper schlenderte ziellos durch die Halle, ohne die Mädchen lange aus den Augen zu lassen. Wenn sie mit diesem Jungen, Alec, ein paar Worte wechseln wollte, würde sie vielleicht nicht viel Zeit haben. Noch während sie überlegte, was sie sagen sollte, hörte sie ein leises ''Jane.''

Sie blickte sich um und schaute in die strahlend blauen Augen von… Alec.

''Alec'', hauchte sie. Sie konnte in diesem Meer von Blau versinken. ''Du bist gekommen.''

''Aber sicher, ich habe es versprochen, nicht wahr?''

''Ja, das hast du.'' Sie schaute ihn unverwandt an. _Sag was, sag was, du dumme Kuh, du hast vielleicht nicht viel Zeit!_

''Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir reden können, ich bin nicht allein hier, weißt du, aber würdest du mir vielleicht deine… Telefonnummer geben?''

''Ist das nicht der gleiche Typ von gestern da vorn?'' fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Jaspers Richtung.

''Ja, das ist der Freund von Alice. Er hat uns hierher begleitet, weil unsere Familien nicht wollen, dass wir alleine unterwegs sind und ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert, wenn er uns zusammen sieht.''

''Ja, das kann ich verstehen, ich würde dich auch nicht aus den Augen lassen, wenn du meine wärst. Hier hast du meine Telefonnummer. Gib mir auch deine.''

Schneller als er gucken konnte, drückte sie ihm einen Zettel in die Hand und einen Kuss auf die Wange.

''Jane, ich werde nur dieses Wochenende hier sein, ich lebe in Chicago, aber ich möchte dich unbedingt wiedersehen. Ich werde dich bestimmt bald besuchen und verspreche dir eine romantische Gondelfahrt, wie ich sie hier im 'Venetian' gesehen habe. Bis dahin bleiben uns wohl nur die Anrufe.'' Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und wollte ihr gerade einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken als er ein lautes ''Jane!'' vernahm.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander und blickten einem sehr zornig aussehenden Jasper entgegen.

''Jane, wir müssen los'', und damit zog er sie von Alec weg, der sich eine böse Bemerkung verkniff, da es ihm wichtig war, keinen unnötigen Streit zu entfachen. Und auf eine Art war er auch froh, dass sie Beschützer hatte.

Alice, die bereits am Ausgang wartete, bekam den kleinen Disput nicht mit und während eine etwas enttäuschte Jane Alec nochmal zuwinkte, überlegte Jasper, warum der Typ ihm so bekannt vorkam.

**~DEEF~**

Zur ungefähr gleichen Zeit saßen in Elko zwei sehr glückliche Paare beim Dinner.

Als der Anruf von Carlisle kam, hatte Edward fast so etwas geahnt, aber die Bestätigung zu hören, dass DIE nicht nur in Las Vegas sind, sondern dieser Aro sogar Carlisle in dessen Büro aufgesucht hat, hat ihn mehr als beunruhigt. Er setzte sich unverzüglich mit Ben in Verbindung, der sich auch sofort bereiterklärte, sie zu begleiten, zumal er Angela mitnehmen durfte, mit der er jetzt regelmäßig ausging.

Da ihr Vater nicht nur Ben und seine Familie, sondern auch die Cullens und Masanos kannte, wusste er, dass sie in guten Händen war. Diese Erlaubnis von Daddy zauberte Ben auch das breite Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

Edward war nur froh, dass Charlie und Renée verständlicherweise zustimmten und sogar Isabella sofort eine kleine Tasche packte. Sie zeigte für gewisse Aktionen oder Strenge seinerseits viel mehr Verständnis, seit sie die Familiengeschichte kannte. Und dass sie keine Schule hatte, machte es ein wenig unkomplizierter.

Nach einem wunderbar verbrachten Sonnabend mit Besuchen auf einigen Farmen, die nicht so weit weg lagen sowie einem Besuch im 'Northeastern Nevada Museum', saßen sie hier im 'Town Place', das Carlisle noch schnell für sie gebucht hatte und genossen ein sehr schmackhaftes Essen. Für den Abend hatten sie sich noch einen kleinen Spaziergang vorgenommen, dann wollten sie zeitig schlafen gehen.

Wenn von Carlisle bis Sonntag Mittag keine neue Nachricht kommt, würden sie sich am frühen Nachmittag auf den Rückweg machen, damit es für Isabella, Angela und Ben nicht so spät würde.

~O~

Zwei Stunden später trafen sie wieder im Hotel ein und verabschiedeten sich ohne Umschweife. Gesagt war erstmal alles und jedes Pärchen wollte nun doch endlich alleine sein.

Edward lag schon in den Federn, als Isabella aus dem Bad kam und er alle Mühe hatte, sie nicht sofort ins Bett zu zerren.

Sie tänzelte ein wenig vor ihm her und drehte sich so, dass ihr ohnehin schon kurzes Nachtkleidchen sehr viel Einblick gewährte. ''Isabellaaaaaa, tu das nicht!''

''Was soll ich nicht tun?''

''Das!''

''Das?'' und drehte sich natürlich noch einmal kurz und heftig und Edward konnte fast alles von ihren kleinen saftigen Rundungen sehen.

Oh, sie wusste genau, was sie tat.

''Komm her, du kleines Luder.'' Er zog sie ungeduldig ins Bett und ehe sie sich´s versah, war er auch schon über ihr und küsste sie mit allem, was er geben konnte. Jede Unze Liebe, die er für sie hatte, legte er in diesen Kuss. Seine Hände waren überall und was seine Hände nicht berührten oder bearbeiteten, taten sein Mund oder seine Zunge. Isabella verging Hören und Sehen. Er war ja schon immer sehr leidenschaftlich und sie fragte sich, ob es heute passieren würde. Sie war bereit. Gerade als sie ihn mit ihrer Hand umfassen wollte, blockte er. ''Nein, nicht heute. Ich möchte unser erstes Mal zu Hause erleben, nicht in einem fremden Bett.''

''Aber-''

''Das heißt nicht, wir können nichts anderes tun. Ich möchte etwas … probieren.'' Und mit diesen Worten küsste er sich den Weg nach unten und erst, als er ihre Beine spreizte, ahnte sie, was er vorhatte.

Sie wollte ihn abwehren, doch er hielt ihre Hände fest. ''Lass mich.'' Und als er sie das erste Mal DA mit seinem Mund berührte und auch noch seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte, war ihr Widerstand geschmolzen wie ein Schneeball in der Hölle.

Er war noch nie mit einem Mädchen so intim gewesen, er ließ sich einfach von seinen Instinkten leiten und so wie sich seine Belladonna wand, schien er es richtig zu machen.

Er war schmerzhaft hart und versuchte, sich durch rhythmische Bewegungen etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Und dann passierte es. Isabella keuchte auf, ihre Beine fingen an zu zittern und er führte sie durch ihren Orgasmus, bis sie erschöpft zurückfiel.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln küsste er sich seinen Weg wieder nach oben, bis er mit einem geflüsterten ''Ich liebe dich.'' mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Brust liegenblieb.

Sie fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die Haare. ''Ich liebe dich auch.''

Er hielt sie unmöglich noch fester und sagte: ''Endlich. Sag es nochmal."

"Ich liebe dich, Edward Masano."

"Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Isabella. Das verspreche ich.''

Bald darauf schliefen beide glücklich und zufrieden ein.


	15. Verzweifelt

**Verzweifelt**

Nach diesem turbulenten Wochenende zog langsam wieder Ruhe ein, aber die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden verstärkt und 'C. W. Security' stellte zusätzliche Leute zur Verfügung.

Der November kam mit einer merklichen Abkühlung.

Heute wollte Edward Isabella abholen, weil Alice und Jane schon mal nach Weihnachtsgeschenken Ausschau halten wollten.

Als es klingelte, ging sie auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür und fragte mit Kinderstimme. ''Wer ist da?''

''Ich bin der große Wolf und bin sehr hungrig. Mach mir auf.'' kam es winselnd von der anderen Seite.

''Ich bin aber ganz allein zu Hause und darf keine Fremden reinlassen.''

''Oh, mein Name ist Wolfie. Jetzt sind wir keine Fremden mehr, nicht wahr? Also, mach mir auf, kleines Mädchen. Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht.''

Kaum ging die Tür auf, kam der große böse Wolf reingestürzt und drückte das Mädchen an die Wand. ''Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Kleines. Jetzt werde ich dich fressen.'' Dann küsste Wolfie-Edward Isakäppchen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, tatsächlich gefressen zu werden.

Als er sie endlich freigab, fragte sie, noch nach Atem ringend'', Du hast mir was mitgebracht?''

''Ja, hier, es wird langsam frischer und zum Bummeln zu kalt und ich möchte mein Mädchen warmhalten.'' Er hielt ihr eine riesige Einkaufstüte hin.

''Was ist das?''

''Probier sie an.''

Isabella zog eine dick gefütterte Jacke raus. ''Ich kann mir Jacken kaufen, weißt du?''

''Tu mir den Gefallen.'' Er hielt ihr die Jacke auf, damit sie hineinschlüpfen konnte. Drin war sie erstmal, konnte sich mit aufgesetzter Kapuze und geschlossener Jacke aber kaum noch bewegen. ''Ich sehe aus wie die obere Hälfte eines Seesterns.''

''Das mag sein, aber wenn wir später mal einen kleinen Winterausflug unternehmen, erwarte ich deine ungezügelte Dankbarkeit, wenn ich dich dann wieder rausschäle.''

''Darauf kannst du deinen süßen Arsch verwetten, _Wolfie_. Können wir gehen?''

Sie könnten zwar auch in einen der hoteleigenen Shops gehen, aber Alice und Jane wollten heute mal zu 'Crystals' und Isabella war es eigentlich egal. Einkaufen war für sie sowie nur eine lästige Notwendigkeit.

Die Mädchen warteten schon am Eingang auf sie. Sie wollten sich erstmal einige Sachen ansehen und die neuesten Angebote checken und trennten sich, nachdem sie einen gemeinsamen Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten.

Edward führte Isabella wie zufällig in Richtung Schmuckangebote und gab vor, nur zu stöbern…

~O~

Derweil schlenderten Alice und Jane die Auslagen entlang, bis Alice bemerkte, dass Jane ihr nur halb zuhörte.

''Was nagt an dir?''

''Ein Junge.'' Erschrocken hielt Jane sich die Hand vor den Mund. Oops.

''Ein Junge?'' quiekte Alice.

Jane zog Alice etwas abseits. ''Schrei doch nicht so!''

''Du hast einen Jungen kennengelernt? Wie? Wann? Wo? Du gehst doch kaum irgendwo allei-.'' Plötzlich dämmerte es. Jasper erwähnte etwas von einem Jungen in der Spielhalle, der Jane für seinen Geschmack viel zu nahe stand. ''Lass mich raten. Spielhalle?''

Jane seufzte nur und nickte.

''Und wann lerne ich ihn kennen? Und seht ihr euch wieder?''

''Das ist das Problem. Er ist nicht von hier. Er lebt in Chicago und war nur übers Wochenende zu Besuch. Wir wollen uns aber unbedingt wiedersehen. Er hat versprochen, wiederzukommen. Im Moment bleiben uns nur gelegentliche Anrufe, das ist aber ein schlechter Ersatz. Es ist zum Verzweifeln.''

Das konnte Alice gut nachvollziehen. Sie könnte sich eine längere Trennung von ihrem _Jaspis_ auch nicht vorstellen. ''Ich bin überzeugt, dass ihr eine Möglichkeit findet und ich werde ein Alibi sein, falls du mal zu einem heimlichen Rendezvouz ausbüchsen musst.'' zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

~O~

Während Edward und Isabella nach einer kleinen Pause weiter durchs Einkaufszentrum schlenderten, dachte Isabella an die vergangene Woche zurück.

Nicht nur ihr fiel Laurens verändertes Verhalten auf. Sie benahm sich auffällig ruhig und begann, ihr Äußeres zu vernachlässigen und Ben war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Jessica war keine Gefahr mehr. Sie besuchte Michael oft im Krankenhaus, nachdem dieser aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war. Die Polizei war natürlich unverzüglich zur Stelle, aber Ben war schneller und nach seinem Besuch waren Michaels Lippen versiegelt. Tyler lag immer noch im Koma, sodass die Untersuchungen keine neuen Ergebnisse brachten. Das wird wohl auch ein ungelöster Fall bleiben…

~O~

Am darauf folgenden Montag, nach einem ruhigen Wochenende, saßen die Mädchen gerade in der Caféteria, als Lauren plötzlich erschien. Sie fehlte schon den ganzen Tag und auf einmal stand sie da. Aber wie sie aussah! Ihr Haar war strähnig und mit einem irren Blick suchte sie die Tische ab, bis sie ihr Ziel entdeckte. Mit forschen Schritten ging sie auf den Tisch zu, an dem die Mädchen sowie Ben mit seiner Angela saßen. Sie hatte kaum ihr Ziel erreicht, als sie ein… Messer zog und damit auf Isabella losging.

Ben sprang auf und stellte sich dazwischen. Da er gut trainiert und in Verteidigung ausgebildet war, bereitete es ihm keine Probleme, die Attacke abzuwehren, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Er hielt eine schreiende und scheinbar irre gewordene Lauren fest, die immer noch versuchte, auf Isabella loszugehen. ''Sie muss sterben, diese Hure! Sie hat mir meinen Mann weggenommen. Er hätte mir gehört, wenn sie nicht gekommen wäre!'' Mit diesen und anderen wüsten Beschimpfungen versuchte sie, sich aus Bens Griff zu befreien, was natürlich aussichtslos war. Er hielt sie fest, bis der Direktor mit den Sicherheitskräften kam, die eine nur noch schreiende und zappelnde Lauren hinausführten.

In der ganzen Caféteria war kein Laut zu hören. Den einen stand der Mund offen, andere wiederum holten erstmal tief Luft. Ihre Besessenheit von Edward war kein Geheimnis, aber dass sie so verzweifelt war…

Der Schock bei den Mädchen saß tief. Sie bekamen für den Rest des Tages frei, nachdem sie dem Direktor versichert hatten, von einer Anzeige abzusehen.

Als Ben drei zitternde Mädchen zu den Cullens fuhr, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Edward, der fast eine Herzattacke bekam, als er davon erfuhr, nahm Isabella in den Arm, Jasper beruhigte Alice und Esme kümmerte sich um Jane. Nachdem die Jungs mit Ben einen bedeutsamen Blick wechselten, führten sie die Mädchen ins Haus. Als sie sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten, überließen die Jungs Esme die weitere Fürsorge. Sie hatten etwas zu erledigen.

Zwei Tage später, nach einer kurzen Beurlaubung, ging es den Mädchen wieder besser und sie konnten wieder zur Schule gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Mittagspause wurden sie angesprochen. ''Habt ihr schon gehört? Lauren wird vermisst!''


	16. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

Chicago, Illinois

Nachdem sie Sonntag Abend wieder in Chicago eintrafen, ging Aro unverzüglich zu seiner Frau Lucia

Seine süße, kleine Lucia.

Er war wahrscheinlich der erste Mann seit Generationen in seiner Familie, der seine Frau aus Liebe geheiratet hat. Nachdem auch er die Forderung nicht erfüllen konnte, blieb er erstmal allein, bis er auf einem Geschäftstreffen eines Organisationsmitgliedes Lucia sah. Er würde nicht behaupten, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber sie ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und so…

Seine Eltern und sein Großvater lebten zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr. Er war gerade 22 geworden und musste nach dem gewaltsamen Tod der Eltern ein Jahr zuvor plötzlich allein zurechtkommen und die Geschäfte übernehmen. Bis sie endlich heiraten durften, dauerte es viele Dates, gute Geschäfte mit dem Schwiegervater und viele Nettigkeiten für die … Schwiegermedusa. Etwas beschleunigt hat die Sache sicher auch, dass Felix bereits unterwegs war. Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem er das Dilemma hätte beenden können und vielleicht hätte er das auch getan, aber diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, da sein Großvater ein entsprechendes Schriftstück hinterließ, das verfügte, jeder Nachkomme, der dem _Chicago Outfit_ beitrat, hat sich daran zu halten. Damals hielt er es noch für richtig, aber jetzt…

Felix und Demetri gefiel der Lebensstil, in dem sie aufgewachsen sind: Privilege, Geld, Freiheit und später Frauen. Für sie war immer klar, sie würden beitreten und damit ging es weiter. Er befürchtete, die Vergangenheit würde ihn endlich in den Arsch beißen. Seine beiden Ältesten würden sich eventuell die Köpfe einschlagen und Alec wird sich nach der Schule wahrscheinlich von allem hier lossagen. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach dem Las Vegas Besuch zog er sich noch mehr zurück.

Und nun musste er es Lucia beichten. Er wusste, die Sorge um die Söhne würde sie handeln lassen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich viel tun könnte. So führte er seine Frau zu einem gemütlichen 2-Sitzer, reicht ihr ein Glas Wein, schenkte sich selbst einen Whisky ein und… erzählte alles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Als er geendet hatte, herrschte langes Schweigen.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ihr Glas abstellte und mit den Worten ''Ich brauche etwas Stärkeres.'' zur Bar ging. Sie kam mit einem doppelten 'Gray Goose' wieder und setzte sich. ''Was passiert jetzt? Wie soll es weitergehen? Willst du die Sache nicht endlich beenden?''

''Ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht, in dem ich zuließ, dass Felix und Demetri auf der selben Schiene fahren, aber das kann ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich werde ihnen auch irgendwann einen Teil der Geschäfte voll übertragen, einige Dinge regeln sie ja schon eigenverantwortlich. Wir werden auch Vertretungen benennen müssen, da ich einen längeren Aufenthalt in Las Vegas geplant habe, nur diesmal möchte ich dich dabeihaben. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn Felix und Demetri sogar alleine fahren und sich auf die Lauer legen würden, denn unsere letzten Nachforschungen ergaben, dass sich die Swans tatsächlich in Las Vegas aufhalten. Dann befürchte ich das Schlimmste. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam eine Lösung.''

''Bitte lass Alec wenigstens da raus.''

''Das tut er schon von ganz alleine, aber er wird mitkommen.'' Er gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss und ging in sein Büro, um weitere Vorbereitungen mit seinen Söhnen zu besprechen.

~O~

Aro saß schon fast eine Stunde in seinem Büro, das zweite Glas Whisky fast geleert, und überlegte immer noch.

Wie kommen sie alle heil aus dieser Geschichte? Wo ansetzen? Er würde erst noch einmal mit den Jungs reden, ein letzter Versuch, die Sache abzublasen. Er wusste inzwischen auch, dass die Masanos nicht nur Las Vegas nie verlassen haben, sondern die Freundschaft mit den Cullens vertieft hatten. Ein Fakt, den er leider nie beachtet hatte. Wieder ein Fehler. Die Ironie ging ihm dabei nicht verloren. Wieder drei Familien gegen eine. Wie stehen die Chancen, dass jeder unbeschadet davonkommt? Eine Möglichkeit wäre, wie er schon einmal dachte, dass das Mädchen vielleicht freiwillig?... Nah, damit würde er nicht rechnen. Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, die Jungs doch noch zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er seufzte tief und ging zur Tür, um seine Söhne zu rufen.

~O~

Die erste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie mit der zusätzlichen Übertragung einiger Geschäfte für Felix und Demetri, die sie dann alle in Eigenverantwortung leiten sollten.

''Ihr könnt jederzeit zu mir kommen, um euch Rat zu holen, ich werde mich aber anderweitig raushalten. Das sind jetzt eure Angelegenheiten.''

''Du wirst dich doch aber nicht schon zur Ruhe setzen, _Opi _?'' konnte sich Felix nicht verkneifen.

Aro sah ihn scharf an. ''Für mich bleibt noch genug, glaub mir. Ich will einfach mehr Zeit mit eurer Mutter verbringen, sie hat schon zu lange zurückstecken müssen und ihr seid alt genug. In deinem Alter habe ich alles allein regeln müssen, von heute auf morgen.''

''Ja, ich weiß Dad. Tut mir leid.'' Insgeheim freute er sich natürlich. Mehr Verantwortung hieß auch mehr Macht und mehr Einfluss und wer weiß, vielleicht beeindruckte das Isabella. Und wenn nicht, war das auch egal. Ihr würde gehören, was er ihr zugestand. Nicht mehr. Nicht weniger.

Aro nickte nur, er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder wo anders. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil.

''Ich möchte, dass ihr mir jetzt ganz genau zuhört.'' Er sah einen nach dem anderen dabei lange an. ''Ich habe mit eurer Mutter gesprochen über unser… Vorhaben und wie es dazu kommen konnte.'' Er hob die Hand, als Felix etwas sagen wollte.

Dieser war mehr als verärgert, dass sein Vater seine Mutter eingeweiht hatte. Er liebte seine Mutter, das war keine Frage, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie alles wissen sollte. Seiner Meinung nach bleiben Frauen zu Hause, kümmern sich um Haushalt und Kinder, sahen und hörten nichts und das Wichtigste, hielten ihre Klappe.

Demetri hielt sich noch zurück, er war eher gespannt, wohin das Gespräch führte, aber er wusste, es muss etwas Ernstes sein, da sein Vater zum Barschrank ging, drei zusätzliche Gläser füllte und mit diesen zurück an den Tisch kam.

Alec schwieg ebenfalls, wie er es meistens tat, hörte nur zu und nippte an seinem Glas.

''Ich wollte euch fragen, nein, eigentlich möchten WIR, eure Mutter und ich, euch bitten, dieses Vorhaben sein zu lassen. Ich bitte euch, im Namen eurer Mutter, endlich Frieden zu schließ-''

''Niemals!'' Felix sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. ''Nicht für dich und auch nicht für meine Mutter, sie kann alles von mir haben, aber das nicht!''

Demetri sah gedankenverloren vor sich hin und nickte schließlich. ''Felix hat recht, wir müssen…, wir sollten uns das Mädchen holen.'' _Ich fahre aber aus anderen Gründen mit, mein lieber Bruder._

Aro sah Alec an, der nur sein Glas hart auf dem Tisch abstellte und schweigend zurückblickte.

Das war Antwort genug.

''Wenn das eure Entscheidung ist, dann sei es so. Wir werden morgen mit den Vorbereitungen beginnen.''

''Was sag ich in der Schule?'' wollte Alec wissen.

''Nichts. Ich kümmere mich darum.''

Und so bereiteten sie sich vor.

Aro auf ein neues Familiendrama.

Felix auf das Mädchen, das er bald haben würde.

Demetri, wie er das Mädchen vor Felix beschützen könnte.

Und Alec bereitete sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit Jane vor.


	17. Vorboten?

**Vorboten?**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Die zweite Novemberhälfte brach an und wie überall begannen auch hier die Vorbereitungen für den ''Thanksgiving Day''.

Es würde wieder ein riesiges Familientreffen geben und da konnte man nicht früh genug damit beginnen. Sie würden sich alle am Donnerstag bei den Cullens und am Sonnabend bei den Masanos nochmal zum Dinner in Henderson treffen, da nur diese beiden Häuser genug Platz für alle boten.

Isabella wollte so viel wie möglich helfen, als kleines Dankeschön für die Unterstützung, die sie und ihre Eltern von allen erfahren haben, aber sehr zum Leidwesen von Edward. Er behauptete, sie würden ständig seine Isabella stehlen und Renée versprach ihm, ihr so oft wie möglich unter die Arme zu greifen, sodass sie trotzdem noch etwas Zeit für ihn hatte. Und Isabella versprach ihm, ihn für seine Geduld sehr zu belohnen. Das ließ ihn schlagartig verstummen.

Alice war in letzter Zeit oft mit Jane zusammen. Sie tuschelten und kicherten wie Sechs-Klässler und Jasper wusste nicht, ob er amüsiert oder besorgt sein sollte.

Als die meisten Besorgungen und Vorbereitungen erledigt waren, konnten alle Beteiligten erst einmal verschnaufen. Die Getränke und das Knabberzeug waren gekauft und der Rest wurde später frisch besorgt.

Endlich! Endlich hatte Edward wieder ein paar Stunden mehr mit seiner Isabella, die er dann auch mehr als reichlich nutzte…

~O~

Die Schultage bis zum Fest vergingen ruhig, die Geschäfte liefen nach wie vor gut, die Erwachsenen waren zufrieden, die Kids glücklich.

So sollte es immer sein, dachte Edward und sie alle werden dafür sorgen, dass es auch so bleiben wird. Er und Jasper waren inzwischen an der Uni angemeldet, die auch die Mädchen und Ben gemeinsam nach der High School besuchen würden. Ben wollte eigentlich auch ein Jahr auf Angela warten, wie es Jasper und Edward für Alice und Jane getan hatten, aber Angela überzeugte ihn, mitzugehen. Außerdem konnten sie sich ja trotzdem jeden Tag sehen.

Und Edward schaute sich immer häufiger in den Schmuckläden um, er wollte Isabella etwas Hübsches kaufen, aber es war schwierig. Er wusste, sie war weder schmuck- noch modebesessen, aber verdammt nochmal, irgendetwas müsste ihr doch gefallen. So schlenderte er oft ziellos durch die Läden, wobei er immer öfter bei den Ringauslagen stehenblieb.

~O~

So vergingen die restlichen Tage bis zum Fest wie im Flug.

Heute war Thanksgiving und keiner wollte an diesem Tag an einen Michael, einen Tyler oder eine Lauren, die auch noch nicht gefunden wurde, denken.

Das geräumige Wohnzimmer der Cullens war gefüllt mit einer lachenden und trinkenden Meute. Einige waren noch bei den letzten Vorbereitungen in der Küche, andere wiederum deckten den Tisch.

Und Emmett? Was tat Emmett?

''Kennt ihr den? Kommt ein älterer Mann zu seinem Arzt. Fragt ihn der Arzt, na wie geht's Ihrem Zucker? Ach, Herr Doktor, der zuckt schon lange nicht mehr.''

Esme wollte ihm gerade wieder ein gigantisches Kopfnüsschen verpassen, als ein lautes ''Das Essen ist fertig!'' ihn vor dem mütterlichen Strafakt bewahrte.

Rosalie schüttelte nur wieder mit dem Kopf.

Nachdem alle am Tisch Platz genommen hatten und Alistair als Oberhaupt der Familie das erste Stück vom Braten abgeschnitten hatte und in die Runde hielt, flog Emmetts Teller ihm förmlich aus der Hand in Richtung Truthahn. Und während alle erst noch eine kleine Dankesrede hielten, starb dieser einen kleinen Tod, ehe er herzhaft zugreifen konnte.

Das Essen verlief in fröhlicher und entspannter Atmosphäre. Ein friedliches Beisammensein von Familien und Freunden, wie es auch gedacht war. Hier gab es das noch. Danach saßen sie noch in gemütlicher Runde zusammen, die Männer glücklich mit einem Whisky und einer Festtags-Zigarre, die Frauen noch glücklicher mit einem Cognac.

~O~

Den Freitag darauf nutzten die Mädchen für einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel, da sie schulfrei hatten und an diesem Tag manches Schnäppchen zu ergattern war.

Isabella suchte noch immer nach etwas Besonderem für Edward. Was schenkst du einem, der schon alles hat? _Ein_ besonderes Geschenk hatte sie ja für ihn, aber das war nicht käuflich und sie hatte auch nicht vor, damit bis zu Weihnachten zu warten.

Samstag Abend trafen sie sich, wie geplant, bei den Masanos. Die Männer sprachen über die Geschäfte, die Frauen machten Pläne für Weihnachten und Alice verschwand mit Jane in ihrem Zimmer.

''Und?'' Alice war neugierig.

''Was und.''

''Was gibt es Neues? Wie läuft es bei euch?''

''Ach, Alice, was soll schon laufen über Telefon? Wir lernen uns ein bisschen besser kennen. Er hat noch zwei ältere Brüder und außer seinen Eltern hat er keine Verwandten mehr. Es ist zwar möglich, dass entfernte Verwandte in Italien leben, da seine Familie ursprünglich von da kam. Erst sein Urgroßvater wurde ansässig in Chicago und seitdem lebt die Familie da. Er geht noch zur High School wie wir, hat aber noch keine festen Pläne für später. Er könnte hierherziehen und sich vielleicht für die Uni anmelden. Das wäre ideal.''

''Du weißt aber nicht, was die Familie sagen wird.''

''Sie werden ihn kennenlernen und ich bin volljährig, verbieten können sie es mir ja nicht.''

''Ja, aber es wäre schon leichter, wenn sie ihn akzeptieren würden, denkst du nicht?''

''Ja, das wäre es.'' Jane seufzte laut.

''Ich werde dir helfen. Und nun komm, ich denke, das Essen ist fertig.''

~O~

Nach dem Essen war es doch schon reichlich spät und nach ein paar verhaltenen Gähnern einiger Gäste verabschiedeten sich alle bald darauf.

Charlie und Renée bedankten sich nochmal bei Jedem.

''Schluss jetzt! Das habt ihr beim Thanksgiving ausführlich genug getan!'' wehrte Edward senior ab, gab Renée wieder einen seiner formvollendeten Handküsse, Charlie wurde fast zu Tode umarmt und schon waren alle zur Tür hinaus, außer Isabella.

Sie war so oft bei den Masanos, dass sie ihr eigenes Zimmer hatte, das aber nur die erste Nacht genutzt wurde, seitdem blieb ihr eigenes Bett unberührt, Edwards war groß genug. Und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, heute den letzten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu gehen. Der Zeitpunkt war ideal.

Nach einem herzlichen ''Gute Nacht'' an alle verschwanden sie in Edwards Zimmer und kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, warf Edward Isabella aufs Bett, dass sie noch dreimal zurückfederte. Im Nu war er über ihr. ''Damit du mir nicht rausfällst.''

Dann folgte nur noch ein einziges Reißen und Zerren.

Die Knöpfe flogen wie Smarties durchs Zimmer und erst als Edward ihr den Slip wegriss, wollte sie protestieren, aber nur, weil es ihr Lieblingsstück war. Doch noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, wickelt er sich ihr langes Haar um eine Hand und schon waren seine Lippen auf ihren.

Sie küssten, sie knabberten, sie nagten und sie zogen.

Isabellas Beherrschung war vorbei, als Edward ihren Brüsten eine derart leidenschaftliche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, dass sie sich nur noch zurückfallen ließ und sein Liebesspiel genoss. Während er eine Brust mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge verwöhnte, wurde die andere mit seiner freien Hand bearbeitet, welche dann langsam nach unten wanderte und zwischen ihren Beinen zum Halten kam. Er schaute zu ihr auf. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert, ihre Wangen gerötet, ihre Lippen geschwollen von seinen Küssen und ihre Atmung kurz und heftig. Sie war ein göttlicher Anblick, aber wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhörten…

''Isabella.'' flüsterte er.

''Hör nicht auf.''

''Aber ich-''

''Hör nicht auf.'' wiederholte sie. ''Ich möchte es und wir sind abgesichert.''

Er sah sie lange prüfend an und nickte. Mit einem Finger drang er in sie ein. Das hatte er schon vorher getan. Er wusste, er musste sie gut vorbereiten, damit es so wenig schmerzhaft wie möglich für sie war. Da sie beide unerfahren waren, durfte er nicht allzuviel erwarten. Sie würden lernen. Er nahm sehr vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger dazu und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich.

Isabella durchfuhr eine Welle der Erregung, dass sie unwillkürlich ihre Beine noch weiter öffnete.

''Edward.'' Er sah sie an. ''Jetzt.''

Er löste seine Hand aus ihrem Haar und schob sie unter ihren Kopf, mit der anderen drückte er sie fest an sich und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

''Entspann dich, Liebste.'' flüsterte er heiser. ''Schling deine Beine um mich.''

Und damit drang er langsam in sie ein. Sie verkrampfte sich kurz und biss ihm mit ihren kleinen weißen Zähnchen in die Schulter. Wenn es ihren Schmerz etwas dämpfte, nahm er das gern in Kauf.

Mit seinem Kopf in ihrem Nacken begann er, sich langsam und zögerlich in ihr zu bewegen. Mit der Liebe seines Lebens endlich auch die letzte Verbundenheit zu erfahren, war unbeschreiblich. Das hier war nicht nur körperlich, nein, ihre Seelen wurden eins, SIE wurden eins und es würde immer so bleiben. Er war jetzt sehr froh, dass sie sich durch ihr Petting schon gut kannten und diese erste gemeinsame Erfahrung dafür umso erfüllender war. Er wusste, er würde nicht in der Lage sein, ihr hier und jetzt einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen, da er merkte, er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen. Er hatte zu lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und sie hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben. Mit diesen euphorischen Gedanken wurden seine Stöße etwas heftiger, ihre Küsse nur noch ein Austausch von Atemluft, bis er erschöpft über ihr zusammenbrach.

Als beide endlich wieder ruhig atmeten, legte er sich neben sie, nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn.

''Ich liebe dich, Ciccina. Ich werde dich immer lieben.''

Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Brust und erwiderte. ''Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht.''

Damit fielen beide in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

**~DEEF~**

Isabella freute sich. Granny Cesca hatte versprochen, zum Fest zu kommen, das nur noch eine Woche weg war. Jenks würde sie begleiten, was wiederum Charlie sehr freute.

Die letzten Wochen vergingen wieder wie im Flug. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen waren zu treffen und noch einige Geschenke zu kaufen.

Ihr Schulpensum forderte viel Zeit und auch… Edward. Seit ihrem ersten Mal konnten sie kaum die Hände voneinander lassen. Sie liebten sich mal zärtlich verhalten und mal leidenschaftlich und heftig. Es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser, was nicht zuletzt am fleißigen Praktizieren lag.

~O~

Währenddessen schob sich eine dunkle Wolke über sie alle.

Carlisle saß in seinem Büro und überlegte fieberhaft. Nachdem der beauftragte Privatdetektiv, der schon seit vielen Jahren für die Familien tätig war und ihnen regelmäßig von den Aktivitäten der Volturis berichtete, ihm soeben die neuesten Resultate überbrachte, wurden seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Er griff zum Telefon und wählte eine bestimmte Nummer.

Für die andere Seite genügte ein Satz. ''Die Volturis sind hier.''

* * *

* Ciccina = Kosename für Liebling


	18. Vorbei

**Vorbei**

Isabella bereitete gerade das Abendessen vor, als sie glaubte, Geräusche vor der Tür zu hören. Da ihre Eltern vom Einkauf noch nicht zurück waren, war sie besonders vorsichtig. Sie wollten eigentlich nicht nochmal rausgehen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie dann allein zu Hause war, aber sie wollte mal etwas Neues ausprobieren und dafür brauchte sie noch Zutaten, die nicht im Haus waren. Jetzt allerdings kamen ihr Bedenken, ob das eine gute Entscheidung war.

Sie schlich ganz leise Richtung Eingangstür und lauschte. Es war nichts mehr zu hören und sie glaubte, sich das alles eingebildet zu haben, als hinter hier eine Stimme erklang.

''Guten Abend, Isabella.''

Sie fuhr herum und sah zwei junge Männer, die sie anstarrten. Sie kannte diese Männer, sie hatte Fotos gesehen.

Felix und Demetri!

Als in diesem Moment das Telefon klingelte, wollte sie schon erleichtert aufatmen und hinlaufen, als Felixs eiskalte Stimme sie aufhielt, ''Denke nicht mal daran.''

Oh, mein Gott! Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so viel Angst…

~O~

''Die Volturis sind da!''

Dieser eine Satz brachte alle in Bewegung, einer benachrichtigte den anderen. Alle waren vorbereitet. Sie riefen sofort bei Isabella zu Hause an. Es nahm niemand ab. Sie erreichten Charlie auf seinem Handy.

''Wo bist du?''

''Wir sind in der Stadt, wir mussten no-''

''Ist Isabella bei dir?''

''Nein. Nur Re-''

''WO IST SIE?''

''Zu Hause.'' Kam es etwas irritiert und besorgt von Charlie. Was ist los?

Oh, nein! Allen blieb das Herz stehen.

Edward war der erste, der nach draußen stürmte. Von unterwegs rief er nochmal bei ihr an. Es nahm niemand ab. Auf der Fahrt zu ihr starb er tausend Tode. Sie ist sicher! Sie ist sicher! Einen anderen Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen, ließ es auch nicht zu.

Gleichzeitig mit ihm kamen auch Jasper und Ben an. Sie stoppten ihre Autos etwas weiter vom Haus entfernt, um sich die Chance eines Überraschungseffektes nicht zu verbauen. Als die drei mit gezogenen Waffen am Haus ankamen, standen zwei Männer davor. Einer von ihnen war Aro und der andere war… Alec? Edward war sich nicht sicher, aber es konnte nicht anders sein.

Als Jasper Alec sah, fielen ihm bald die Augen raus. ''DU?''

Alec blickte nicht weniger geschockt zurück. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Jungs ihn nicht in den gleichen Topf mit seiner Familie warfen, sonst sah er einer Zukunft mit seiner Jane mehr als ein paar Steine in den Weg gelegt.

Edward, Ben und sogar Aro sahen die beiden mit einem fragenden Blick an, Jasper jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. ''Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Später.'' und ließ Alec dabei nicht aus den Augen. Und wie von allein zielte seine Waffe jetzt auf Alec.

Edward wiederholte seine Frage. ''Also, was wollen Sie hier!''

Aro warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür. ''Ich vermute meine Söhne hier und wollte… Ich hab versucht-''

''Wenn sie hier drin sind und Isabella etwas angetan haben, dann ist es egal, was Sie VERSUCHT haben.'' sagte Edward leise, aber sehr bestimmt.

Er gab Ben und Jasper ein Zeichen Richtung Hintertür und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Alec, mit ihnen zu gehen. Jetzt bereute er, sich den Hintereingang nicht genauer angesehen zu haben. Und wo zum Teufel war die Security?

Als erstes ging Ben, in der Mitte Alec, gefolgt von Jasper, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

''Bitte schön.'' sagte Edward zu Aro und deutete zur Tür. ''Und keine Dummheiten!''

~O~

Isabella hatte mal einen Satz gehört: 'Panik wird dich töten!' Als sie aber diesen beiden Männern gegenüberstand, hätte sie fast hysterisch aufgelacht, als ihr dieser Satz einfiel. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Angst nicht zu zeigen, sie wusste, die anderen würden bald kommen, zumindest müssten ihre Eltern auf dem Rückweg sein. Also die alte und bewährte Hinhalte-Taktik.

''Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier? Das ist Hausfriedensbruch.''

Felix´ Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig. Er ging langsam auf Isabella zu, die sich bis dahin noch keinen Zentimeter weggerührt hatte. Sie stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Einen kurzen Gedanken an Flucht verwarf sie sofort wieder, das wäre aussichtslos, zumal Felix nur noch zwei Schritte entfernt war. Sie wich zur Seite aus, denn sie wollte nicht mit dem Rücken an der Tür stehen und ihre Bewegungsfreiheit damit einschränken. Außerdem wollte sie auch vermeiden, die Tür dadurch zu blockieren.

''Mutig sind wir, kleines Mädchen?'' Er kam noch einen Schritt näher, sie wich wieder einen zurück.

In diesem Moment klingelte wieder das Telefon. Sie blickte zu Felix, dann zum Telefon und wieder zu Felix. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, Felix war wie ein Panther zum Sprung bereit.

''Wir sind hier, um zu holen, was uns gehört.'' Beim nächsten Schritt von ihm rannte sie flugs bis zur Mitte des Zimmers. Prima, jetzt stand sie zwischen den beiden.

''Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich werde nachhelfen müssen.'' und mit diesen Worten zog er eine… Waffe aus seiner Jacke und zielte genau auf Isabella.

''Isabella,'' kam es leise von hinten. Sie wagte einen schnellen Blick zurück. Demetri kam langsam etwas näher, wie um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Bruder soweit gehen und Waffengewalt anwenden würde. Obwohl… Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Jetzt waren sie in einer absoluten Sackgasse.

''Isabella, komm zu mir. Langsam.'' Er streckte seine Hand nach vorn.

Was sollte sie tun? Im Moment kam ihr Demetri als das kleinere Übel vor und wenn es ihr etwas Zeit verschaffte… Sie ging langsam, ohne Felix aus den Augen zu lassen, nach hinten, bis Demetri nach ihrer Hand fasste.

Felix schaute schon fast amüsiert auf dieses kleine Intermezzo. ''Was soll das, Brüderchen. Willst du dich lieb Kind machen? Du weißt, da-'' In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. ''Aah, das wird unser Daddy sein. Er will mir bestimmt gratulieren.'' Doch ehe er zur Tür gehen konnte, flog diese mit einem lauten Krachen auf.

~O~

Edward wusste, dass er Aro nicht hätte trauen sollen, als dieser schon geklingelt hatte, ehe er es verhindern konnte. Er stieß ihn roh zur Seite und hoffte, dass die Tür beim ersten Versuch nachgab, als er sie mit allem, was er hatte, eintrat. Sie flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf und sein Herz blieb stehen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Felix mit gezogener Waffe, die auf… Isabella gerichtet war.

Isabella, die neben Demetri stand, der schon fast wie beschützend einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Was zum…

''Oh, der kleine Edward ist erwachsen geworden und darf schon mit Waffen spielen,'' höhnte Felix, der sich von seinem Schreck schnell erholte und seine Überraschung gut verbarg. So etwas hatte er schnell gelernt, sonst wäre er in seinen Kreisen schon längst ein toter Mann.

Mit der Waffe auf Felix zielend, ging Edward einen Schritt zur Seite und sah kurz zu Demetri.

''Lass sie los!'' Demetri ließ sie gehen. Sie wollte gerade auf Edward zulaufen, als Felix´ lautes ''Bleib stehen!'' sie abrupt stoppte.

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen da. Ben, Jasper und Alec standen etwas abseits, wobei nur Edward wusste, dass sie jederzeit einsatzbereit wären, sollte es notwendig werden.

Charlie und Renée waren außer sich vor Sorge, wurden aber draußen von Carlisle zurückgehalten. Er wusste, sie konnten in dieser Situation nicht viel tun und vertraute auf _seine_ Jungs.

Aro war inzwischen vorsichtig dazugekommen und stand nun neben Felix, der langsam Nerven zeigte.

Es war eine verteufelte Situation. Ben hielt Demetri in Schach, Jasper ließ Alec nicht aus den Augen, Edward zielte immer noch auf Felix und dieser auf Isabella.

Die Ironie ging Edward nicht verloren. Drei Waffen gegen eine, doch ein Schuss aus der falschen würde nicht nur sein Leben zerstören.

Aro versuchte, das Schlimmste zu verhüten. ''Felix, sei vernünftig, lass uns gehen.''

''Nein!'' schrie er. ''Sie gehört mir! So ist es bestimmt!''

''Sie wird dir nie gehören, du Wichser!'', schrie Edward zurück.

''Was hat das mit dir zu tun? Was geht dich die ganze Sache eigentlich an?''

Edward sah Felix nur unverwandt an. Dieser sah Edward an, dann Jasper und dann Ben. In diesem Moment begriff er. Sie hatten verloren, wieder. Nein! Nein, dieses schöne Mädchen würde er haben oder … keiner. Trotz der ausweglosen Situation wollte er noch nicht aufgeben. Er musste sicher sein.

''Wieso wird sie mir nie gehören?'' fragte er Edward.

''Weil sie mir gehört.''

Aus. Vorbei. Es war vorbei. Es kam alles hoch. Seit Generationen kein Erfolg. Nie war einer fähig, die Forderung zu erfüllen. Blind vor Wut und Verzweiflung zielte er erneut auf Isabella. ''Wenn ich sie nicht haben kann, soll sie keiner haben.'' und schoss.

Noch ehe Edward oder irgendein anderer reagieren konnte, hatte sich Demetri schützend vor Isabella gestellt und sank, von Felix´ Kugel getroffen, zu Boden und blieb regungslos zu Isabellas Füßen liegen.


	19. Verlust und Gewinn I

**Verlust und Gewinn I**

''_Medical Center'' Las Vegas_

''Junger Mann, 20 Jahre, mit schwerer Schussverletzung.''

''Was ist passiert?''

''Der Vater sagt, die Jungs waren auf dem Schießplatz beim Üben.''

''Verdammte Kids. Was ist aus den guten alten Hobbies geworden? Wie schwer ist die Verletzung?''

''Die linke Schulter.'' Und nach einem kurzen Zögern. ''Sehr starke Blutung, mehr wissen wir noch nicht.''

''Bringt ihn sofort in den OP, ich bereite alles vor.''

~O~

Als Aro seinen Jungen da liegen sah, blutüberströmt und reglos, rannte er sofort hin und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. In seinem Schock und Schmerz kam er gar nicht auf die Idee, dass er noch leben könnte und kostbare Zeit verlor, bis er unsanft weggezogen wurde. Alles weitere erlebte er wie durch einen Schleier. Die hektischen Aktivitäten um ihn herum, laute Zurufe, leise Stimmen, irgendwo hörte er leises Weinen. Wo war er?

Den anderen blieb keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Carlisle kümmerte sich sofort um Demetri. ''Es ist Gott sei Dank nur die Schulter, aber er blutet stark. Charlie, hilf mir. Fahr das Auto ganz nah ans Haus und öffne die hintere Tür.''

Charlie umarmte seine Frau und sagte, ''Geh zu Isabella, Renée. Es ist vorbei. Ich muss jetzt Carlisle helfen.''

Renée nickte schwach, der Schock saß auch bei ihr tief, und ging zu Isabella, die bis dahin von Edward fest im Arm gehalten wurde.

''Deine Mom ist jetzt hier, Isabella. Ich muss was erledigen, es wird nicht lange dauern. Wir sehen uns später.'' Er küsste ihren Scheitel, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann führte er die beiden zum Sofa. Dort waren sie erstmal sicher. Der nächste Schritt war aber sehr wichtig.

Edward ging zu Felix, der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand, ins Leere stierte und noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte. Seine Waffe hatte er fallen lassen. Edward kickte sie weg und rief nach hinten ''Ben!''

Der Ruf war gar nicht nötig, er stand schon fast neben ihm.

Edward sah Felix an. ''Komm mit, du Arschloch.''

Und Jasper 'kümmerte' sich um Alec. Er sah ihn eine ganze Weile nur an. ''Wir müssen reden.''

Alec nickte. Er hatte es nicht anders erwartet und es war immer noch besser, als an den eigenen Eiern aufgehängt zu werden. Er kannte ja nicht wirklich jemanden aus diesem Kreis hier. Man kann ja nie wissen.

Jasper sah sich um. Carlisle und Charlie waren schon weg, um Felix kümmerten sich Ben und Edward und Renée war bei Isabella. Aro war nirgends zu sehen.

''Braucht ihr etwas?'' fragte er die beiden, die nur stumm den Kopf schüttelten. ''Gut. Ruft, wenn was ist. Wir sind vor der Tür.''

Jasper setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hausmauer gelehnt und deutete Alec, dasselbe zu tun.

Mit einigen Zögern und einem Sicherheitsabstand tat er es ihm gleich.

''Was ich da in der Spielhalle gesehen habe, war also kein Zufall? Bist du uns… gefolgt oder sowas?''

''Nein, um Gottes Willen! Ich war das erste Mal an diesem Freitag in Vegas und auch in dieser Spielhalle. Ich hatte kein Ziel, wollte nur weg von… meiner Familie. Und dann, na ja, ich sah sie, Jane, und es traf mich wie ein Blitz. Ich wusste, sie fühlte das gleiche und ich bin am nächsten Tag wieder hin, wo du uns dann gesehen hast.''

''Und weiter?''

''Nichts weiter, wir haben unsere Telefonnummern ausgetauscht, damit wir wenigstens ab und an reden können.''

''Hör zu, ich kenne dich nicht, aber Jane ist Familie. Wenn du ernsthaft an ihr interessiert bist, wirst du mit strengeren Männern reden müssen. Alleine _drei_ davon sind ihre Verwandten.''

Alec seufzte. Ja, das würde er auf alle Fälle tun, aber würde sie ihn überhaupt noch wollen nach alledem? Er nickte und stand auf.

''Wo willst du hin?''

''Ins Krankenhaus.''

Jasper sah zur Tür und stand ebenfalls auf. ''Warte hier, ich muss anrufen, dann fahr ich dich hin.'' und ging hinein.

Nach fünf Minuten kam er wieder raus, als gerade ein Wagen vor dem Haus hielt.

''Emmett! Danke fürs Kommen. Sie sind drin.'' Ein kurzes Kopfnicken genügte. Er wusste schon bescheid und ging sofort ins Haus.

''Wer war das?''

''Das war Emmett, Janes _Bruder_.'' Alec stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Dieser Hüne?

Jasper konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mit einem ''Ja, an _dem_ musst du auch vorbei.'' ging er pfeifend zu seinem Auto. ''Kommst du?''

~O~

Aro saß wie eine Sandwich-Scheibe zwischen Carlisle und… Charlie. Der gleiche Charlie, der _die _Frau geheiratet hat, die ihm bestimmt war. Was für eine beschissene Situation. Doch das war alles unwichtig geworden. Sein Demetri lag auf dem OP-Tisch und niemand konnte sagen, wie es ihm gehen würde und ob und wann er transportfähig wäre. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Und das Schlimmste war, er musste es noch Lucia sagen. Sie weiß es noch nicht. Wie denn auch? Oh Gott, das wird seiner Frau das Herz brechen. Er wusste auch nicht, wo Felix gerade war und es war ihm auch egal. Nein, egal ist nicht das richtige Wort, er war schließlich auch sein Sohn, aber er konnte und wollte ihn jetzt nicht hier haben. Er würde sicher nicht verstehen, dass sein Vater zusammengesunken und ungeduldig auf einem unbequemen Plastikstuhl saß und mit den Tränen kämpfte. Nein, das versteht nur ein Vater oder ein sehr warmherziger Mensch und Felix war keines von beiden.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass sich ihnen ein Arzt näherte, der sich als Dr. Walters vorstellte. Carlisle stieß ihn an.

''Was?''

''Das ist Dr. Walters. Er hat Demetri operiert.''

''Sie sind ein Angehöriger?''

''Ja, ich bin… ich bin sein Vater.''

Der Arzt sah die beiden anderen Männer an, die so dicht neben ihm saßen und schaute Aro fragend an.

''Ist in Ordnung. Sie können reden.''

Dr. Walters nickte und versuchte, so vorsichtig wie möglich die Situation zu schildern. ''Die Kugel hat die linke Schulter getroffen, die haben wir entfernt. Er hat Dank seiner sehr gesunden Kondition alles soweit gut überstanden. Allerdings waren seine Blutungen sehr stark. Er hatte großes Glück, dass Sie so schnell gehandelt haben.''

Aro schaute beschämt zur Seite. Er wusste, wem er das Leben seines Sohnes zu verdanken hatte und er würde es nicht vergessen. ''Wie geht es ihm? Können wir zu ihm?''

''Er ist noch bewusstlos. Wir haben ihm starke Beruhigungs- und Schmerzmittel gegeben. Und ja, Sie können zu ihm, wenn er aus dem OP kommt.''

''Ist er transportfähig?''

''Nicht sofort. Wie gesagt, er ist zwar ein gesunder, junger Mann, aber er sollte schon stabi-''

"Wir fliegen privat, ich würde mich um alles kümmern.'' versuchte Aro schnell zu versichern.

''Ja, wenn Sie die Verantwortung übernehmen.'' sagte Dr. Walters und fügte nach kurzen Zögern hinzu, ''Die Jungs waren bei Schießübungen?''

Aro nickte. Er wusste, der Arzt würde eventuell Einzelheiten wissen wollen, da Schusswunden üblicherweise meldepflichtig waren. Er wusste aber auch, dass kein Krankenhaus einer großzügigen Spende abgeneigt war, sodass er hierbei keine großen Schwierigkeiten sah. Er war einfach nur dankbar, so sehr dankbar. Schweren Herzens erhob er sich und ging noch einmal kurz hinaus, um seine Frau anzurufen.

~O~

Als Edward und Ben Felix erstmal in 'Sicherheit' gebracht hatten, trennten sie sich. Edward wollte endlich zu Isabella. Er musste sie sehen, musste wissen, ob es ihr gut geht. Als er an ihrem Haus ankam, stand Emmetts SUV davor, Jasper war weg. Obwohl die Tür nun kaputt war, klingelte er vorsichtshalber, um niemanden zu erschrecken und Emmett erschien. Mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Wohnzimmer fragte er, ''Wie geht es ihnen?''

''Den Umständen entsprechend ziemlich gut. Isabella ist jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und Renée wartet in der Küche auf Charlie. Er kommt auch bald.''

''Danke, Mann.''

Emmett wehrte nur ab. ''Ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich muss los, Rose macht sich Sorgen. Passt auf euch auf.''

''Machen wir.''

Edward sicherte die Tür so gut es ging, er würde morgen ein neues Schloss besorgen. Sie würden heute nicht hier schlafen. Er wartete nur noch auf Charlie.

Als er an Isabellas Zimmer kam, zögerte er einen Moment. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und ging hinein.

Sie saß auf dem Bett, scheinbar in Gedanken versunken und schaute auf.

Sie lebte! Es ging ihr gut! Er konnte sie wieder in den Armen halten!

Diese Gedanken waren plötzlich da, genauso wie dieser eine kurze Moment, als Felix seine Waffe auf sie richtete. Dann kam er. Sein Zusammenbruch. Er rannte förmlich zu ihr hin, schlang seine Arme um sie und konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Er klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an sie und schluchzte wie ein Kind. Alles fiel ab, der Druck, der Stress, die ständige Sorge. Alles fiel ab. In diesem einen Moment. Hier war sie, sicher und gesund. Seine Isabella, sein Licht, sein Leben. Seine Isabella, die ihm jetzt zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr und ihn tröstete. Ja, hier war sie, die kleine zarte Frau, die dem großen starken Mann Halt gab.


	20. Verlust und Gewinn II

**Verlust und Gewinn II**

Als Jasper Alec am Krankenhaus absetzte, versprach er, mit Jane wiederzukommen, damit sie reden konnten. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte und wenn Jane ihn mochte, wollte wenigstens _er_ ihm eine Chance geben. Was die anderen davon hielten, würde sich zeigen.

Alec war sehr dankbar dafür und es war ein kleiner Trost für ihn in dieser dunklen Phase seines Lebens.

Der Flur war leer. Er klopfte leise an die ihm beschriebene Zimmertür und auf ein leises ''Herein.'' betrat er das Zimmer. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete, aber seinen Bruder so zu sehen war ein Schock. Bleich, still, die Schulter dick verbunden und an Überwachungsmonitoren angeschlossen, lag er da.

Sein Vater saß am Bett, ebenso bleich und in sich zusammengesunken. ''Deine Mutter ist auf dem Weg.''

Alec nickte. ''Wie… geht es ihm?''

Aro holte tief Luft, ohne den Blick von Demetri zu wenden.

_''… Du hast nun drei Söhne…_'' Dieser eine Satz, vor so vielen Jahren weise gesprochen, wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf wie eine Endlosschleife.

''Der Arzt sagt, er ist stabil, aber noch nicht ganz über den Berg. Er hat starke Blutungen erlitten, aber da keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt wurden, sollte er sich schnell erholen. Ich weiß nicht….'', Er sah Alec an. ''Ich weiß nicht, wie ich deiner Mutter gegenübertreten soll. Es ist alles meine Schuld.''

''Nein, ist es nicht. Du hast nicht geschossen und du bist für Felix nicht mehr verantwortlich. Wo ist er überhaupt?''

''Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe das Krankenhaus seit unserem Eintreffen nicht verlassen.''

''Ich rufe ihn an. Würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er an irgendeiner Bar lungert.''

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ beide aufschauen. Es waren Jasper, Alice und… Jane!

Alec wurde der Mund trocken, ein dicker Kloß saß ihm im Hals. ''Jane.'' flüsterte er.

Jane stand da und starrte ihn nur an. Ihre wunderschönen Augen, in die er sich so verliebt hatte, schauten ihn traurig an und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange runter.

''Jane.'' sagte er wieder, diesmal flehend.

Noch ehe Jasper reagieren konnte, rannte sie auf Alec zu.

Und Alec fing sein Jane auf und hielt sie fest.

''In was bist du hineingeraten? Ich hab nicht viel erfahren in dieser kurzen Zeit, ich weiß nur von einem Unfall und dass dein Bruder im Krankenhaus liegt. Was ist hier los, Alec, und warum bist du überhaupt hier in Las Vegas, es sind keine Ferien und-''

''Jane!'' unterbrach Jasper ihren Redeschwall. ''Nicht hier.''

Mit einem Blick zu Demetri nickte sie und ließ sich von Alec hinausführen.

''Ich bin gleich wieder zurück'', sagte Alec zu einem sehr irritierten Aro, der ihnen stirnrunzelnd nachblickte.

''Wir besorgen etwas zu trinken.'' sagte Jasper und zog eine ebenfalls irritierte Alice hinter sich her, nicht ohne Alec noch einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

''Alec, was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier?'' wiederholte Jane ihre Frage.

Und Alec erzählte… Er erzählte von seiner Familie, von diesem unglückseligen Streit, der zu diesem ganzen Dilemma führte, diese menschenverachtende Forderung, in tief verletztem Stolz und Hass ausgesprochen. Er bat sie um Verzeihung für seine Familie, für das Leid, das den anderen dadurch widerfuhr und bettelte sie, ihm und ihnen dennoch eine Chance zu geben.

Jane wusste nur wenig von diesen Ereignissen, obwohl ihr Vater ihr erst vor kurzem ein paar Bilder von einigen Männern zeigte, vor denen sie sich in Acht nehmen sollte. Alec war nicht unter ihnen, sonst hätte sie in der Spielhalle sicher anders reagiert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Familien ihm eine Chance gaben, wie sie es tun würde.

''Ich bin überzeugt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Alec, wir schaffen das. Und außerdem…'', sie machte große Augen und einen Schmollmund. ''Und außerdem hast du mir eine Gondelfahrt versprochen!''

Und ein sehr erleicherter Alec hielt seine Jane im Arm, bis Jasper und Alice zurückkamen.

**~DEEF**~

Nach einer für alle unruhigen Nacht wurden Pläne für die nächsten Tage gemacht. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und niemand wollte die Volturis länger sehen, als nötig.

Demetri war aufgewacht und erholte sich langsam.

Nach einem erneuten Gespräch mit dem Arzt wurde Aro zugesagt, Demetri in zwei oder drei Tagen zu entlassen, selbstverständlich bei entsprechenden Vorkehrungen.

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit.

Ein letztes Treffen mit Aro, Felix, Carlisle und Edward fand in Carlisles Büro statt, bevor sie abends ihren Heimflug antraten.

Carlisle sah Felix scharf an.

''Wir wollen dich in dieser Stadt nie wieder sehen. Wenn doch, kann ich weder für mich noch für andere Familienmitglieder garantieren. Du wirst deine Verfolgungspläne aufgeben, die Forderung ist hiermit und für alle kommenden Generationen null und nichtig. Ist das klar?''

Felix sah seinen Vater an. Dieser blickte nur stumm und mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. _Wage es nicht, zu widersprechen._

''Ich habe gefragt, IST DAS KLAR?''

Felix nickte. Im Moment blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig. Sein Vater würde es fertig bringen und ihn an den Ohren aus dem Raum schleifen.

Nachdem alles Weitere besprochen war, verabschiedete sich Aro und bedankte sich noch einmal bei Carlisle und den anderen für deren Hilfe und schubste einen wütenden Felix aus der Tür.

Auch Edward verabschiedete sich von Carlisle. ''Ich habe noch eine Verabredung. Wir sehen uns morgen. Wir haben noch viele Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten nachzuholen.''

Ein halbe Stunde später klingelte er bei Ben. ''Ist alles bereit?'' flüsterte er leise.

''Bereit, wie es nur sein kann.'' grinste der zurück. Nie war ein Auftrag so erlösend.

~O~

Der Jet stand bereit.

Es war schon dunkel, Demetri war bereits gut und sicher untergebracht und Aro und Lucia wichen nicht von seiner Seite. Als Felix ebenfalls gerade einsteigen wollte, brauste ein Wagen heran und kam kurz vor ihm zum Stehen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung sah Felix Edward und Ben aussteigen. Dieser zerrte ein… Mädchen mit verbundenen Augen aus dem Wagenfond und schob sie zu Felix.

''Was ist das?''

''Wonach sieht es aus? Das ist ein Mädchen!''

''Das sehe ich auch. Ich meine, was soll ich …damit?'' und machte eine abfällige Geste.

Das Mädchen stand lethargisch da, ihr scheinbar blondes Haar war strähnig und ihre ganze Erscheinung machte einen ziemlich vernachlässigten und schmutzigen Eindruck.

''Wir geben zu, im Moment sieht sie nicht sehr anziehend aus.'' Edward zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Lag wohl an der mangelnden Fürsorge, aber wenn du sie ordentlich abwäschst, ist etwas Hübsches drunter. Frag nicht lange, sonst bemerkt uns noch jemand. Du suchst doch immer nach neuem Personal für deine _Unternehmen_ oder nicht? Das ist unser Abschiedsgeschenk für dich.'' Sie wandten sich zum Gehen, als Edward sich noch einmal umdrehte. ''Übrigens, ihr Name ist Lauren. Wie sie dann heißt oder wie DU sie nennst, ist deine Sache.''

~O~

Als Edward an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, wartete Isabella bereits in seinem Bett. Er war sofort bei ihr und entledigte sich schon fast fieberhaft seiner Sachen. ''Ich brauche dich, Isabella. Ich brauche dich so sehr.'' Es konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Er schob einfach ihren Slip zur Seite und mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang er tief in sie ein. Das Tempo seiner Stöße war schon fast rasend. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen. Es würde nie genug sein. Isabella wusste das und sie würde immer für ihn dasein. Diese Nacht, in der sie sich mit einer bis dahin nie gekannten Leidenschaft liebten, war wie ein Neuanfang.

Sie hatten gewonnen.

Die Swans, die Cullens und die Masanos konnten endlich aufatmen.

Ja, sie hatten gewonnen.

Die Swans hatten endlich ihren Frieden.

Die Cullens hatten ihre Familie wieder.

Die Masanos fanden neue Freunde und Edward die Frau fürs Leben.


	21. EPILOG

**4 Monate später**

Las Vegas, Nevada

Isabella räkelte sich genießerisch im Bett. Nur noch einmal rumdrehen. Mmh, das tut gut nach dem gestrigen Sex-Marathon mit ihrem unersättlichen Lover. Ihre Bewegung schien auch etwas anderes zum Leben zu erwecken, wie sie durch ein Pieksen in ihre Rückseite bemerkte. Oh no, schon wieder? Das Pieksen wurde stärker und fordernder, als eine warme Hand sich ihren Weg zu ihren Brüsten bahnte.

''Edward''?

''Hmm?''

''Was tust du?''

''Wonach sieht es wohl aus?''

''Du kannst doch unmöglich schon wie-.'' Das letzte Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken und sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als Edward einfach ihr Bein anzog und mit einer so heftigen Bewegung in sie eindrang, dass er sie festhalten musste, um sie nicht aus dem Bett zu schieben. Seinem frenetischen Rhythmus hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen und konnte sich nur wieder einmal seiner Dominanz unterwerfen…

**~DEEF~**

Die vergangenen vier Monate brachten noch viele Veränderungen, Gott sei Dank nur positive. Von den Volturis hatten sie tatsächlich nicht mehr viel gehört, aber Aro hielt Carlisle auf dessen Anliegen hin auf dem Laufenden, wie es Demetri ging. Er war wieder völlig hergestellt, doch sein Verhältnis zu Felix war zerstört. Dass er auf ein unschuldiges Mädchen schießen konnte, würde er ihm nie verzeihen.

Von Felix hörten sie so gut wie gar nichts und das war auch gut so. Mit ihm wollte sowieso keiner was zu tun haben und solange er Las Vegas fernblieb…

Und Alec. Ja, Alec hatte es wohl am schwersten. So fern von seiner Jane. Außer zwei Kurzbesuchen, bei denen sie auch noch von scharfen Wachhunden mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurden, waren nur Telefonate und e-mails für ein verliebtes Pärchen nicht gerade erfüllend. Aber da die Familien begannen, ihm zu vertrauen, stand einem Zuzug nach Vegas nichts im Weg. Für eine Einschreibung an der hiesigen Uni war es schon zu spät, aber da eine auswärtige nicht in Frage kam, würde er ein Jahr später gehen. Da er sich sehr für Ingenieurwesen und Wirtschaftsinformatik interessierte, standen seine Hauptfächer auch schon fest.

Aber das Beste für alle war, dass Granny Cesca sich entschlossen hatte, für immer herzukommen. Sie konnte sich nur schweren Herzens von dem Haus trennen, indem sie so viele Jahre glücklich mit ihrem geliebten Michele lebte.

Und nicht zu vergessen! Jenks. Guter treuer Jenks. Er hatte sich während ihrer Abwesenheit sehr um ihre Granny gekümmert, und da er keine eigene Familie hatte, kam er kurzentschlossen mit. Er arbeitete jetzt in Charlies Anwaltsbüro und es war fast wie in alten Zeiten.

~O~

Ostern rückte immer näher und sie alle freuten sich auf ein sicher wieder turbulentes Familientreffen. Alle würden dasein, die Kids, die Eltern, die Großeltern und Emmett hatte eine Überraschung versprochen.

"Edward?"

''Ja, Ciccina?''

"Wie feiert ihr Ostern hier? Ich meine, wir sind nicht kirchlich und es sind auch keine Kinder da, die Eier suchen könnten.''

Obwohl Isabellas Frage unschuldig war, konnte Edward sich nicht helfen. "DU könntest Eier suchen.'' Und damit zog er sie mit einem Ruck an sich und führte ihre Hand zu seinem Schritt.

Oh, verdammt, dachte sie, während er ihre Hand mit seiner bedeckte und diese fest dagegen drückte. Dir werde ich´s zeigen. ''Ich weiß nicht, ich… finde nichts."

"Das kannst du auch nicht," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Ich hab sie schon vor langer Zeit dir gegeben."

"Und da sind sie auch gut aufgehoben. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Was tut ihr?"

"Wir treffen uns wieder alle, einmal bei den Cullens und das andere Jahr bei meinen Großeltern, wie dieses Jahr. Wir werden einfach einen schönen Tag gemeinsam verbringen und wenn es das Wetter schon erlaubt, vielleicht sogar draußen."

~O~

Am Ostersamstag war ihnen der Wettergott gnädig. Die statistischen vier Regentage waren bereits vorbei und für Ende März war es schon ungewöhnlich warm, sodass sie sich entschlossen, ihr Familien-Osterfest draußen zu feiern.

Nach und nach trudelten alle ein, als es noch einmal klingelte.

Die Gastgeber waren plötzlich stark beschäftigt und baten Jane, an die Tür zu gehen. Diese dachte sich natürlich nichts dabei und ging, um den Spätankömmling hereinzulassen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie als erstes zwei strahlende blaue Augen, deren Leuchtkraft sich noch zu steigern schien, als sie in das Antlitz seiner Jane blickten.

"Alec!" sie flog ihm entgegen, dass er alle Mühe hatte, nicht mit ihr in der waagerechten zu landen. Obwohl, wenn er darüber nachdachte…

"Alec!" rief sie wieder. "Oh mein Gott! Wieso bist du hier? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freue, aber-"

Erst sein Begrüßungskuss ließ sie verstummen. "Aufgrund einer Einladung, was glaubst du denn? Würde ich mich sonst in die Höhle _mehrerer_ Löwen wagen? Es sollte auch eine Überraschung sein."

"Die ist euch mehr als gelungen. Ich bin so glücklich." Und sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn wieder zu umarmen, als ein lautes Räuspern beide aus ihrer Umklammerung riss. Sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander und sahen Carlisle hinter sich stehen.

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr euch nicht verlauft." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ob sie ihm auch folgten.

Als sie endlich nach einem großen "Hallo, alles klar?" oder "Was geht ab?" alle am Tisch saßen, der wie immer reichlich gedeckt war, stand Emmett, der sich sogar in Schale geworfen hatte, wieder auf und ging vor Rosalie auf die Knie. Mit leicht zitternden Händen hielt er ihr eine kleine samtene Schachtel entgegen.

"Rosalie, du nimmst meinen Bullshit in Kauf und bist mir nie böse, wenn ich über die Stränge schlage. Du bist für mich da, wenn ich einen schlechten Tag habe. Du liebst mich vorbehaltlos. Du wolltest immer Stabilität und Familie. Ich verspreche dir, dich zu lieben, zu ehren und zu beschützen bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug und deshalb möchte ich dich hier und jetzt fragen: wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?"

Rosalie sprangen die Tränen aus den Augen und sie konnte nur ein ersticktes "Ja, das werde ich." flüstern, als Emmett ihr unter dem Jubel der Anwesenden einen wunderschönen, diamantverzierten Ring an den Finger steckte. Alle freuten sich für sie und nicht nur einige Damen des Hauses wischten sich verstohlen die Augen.

Während der ganzen Szenerie schaute Edward zu Isabella, die endlich seinen Blick erwiderte und formte mit seinen Lippen: 'Du bist die nächste.' Doch Isabella schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, worauf Edwards Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen wurden, aber er sagte nichts.

~O~

Nach einem wie immer wunderschönen Tag in Familie ist es spät geworden und die Ersten mussten schon ein Gähnen unterdrücken und wollten nach Hause. Am Sonntag würden sie sich nochmal bei den Cullens treffen. Nachdem sich die anderen verabschiedet hatten, zogen sich Edwards Großeltern zurück und Edward zog ungeduldig seine Isabella ins nun 'gemeinsame' Gästezimmer.

~O~

"So", sagte Edward, als sie endlich allein waren. "Du willst mich also nicht heiraten? Oder wie soll ich dein Kopfschütteln verstehen."

Sie schüttelte wieder nur mit dem Kopf und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie er sie währenddessen in Richtung Bett drängte, bis sie am Rand zum Stehen kam und er sie einfach umschubste.

"Wa-"

"Leg dich hin und bleib still." befahl er.

Sie gehorchte flugs und war gespannt, was das werden soll.

Im Nu war er über ihr und zog ihre beiden Hände zum Kopfende des Bettes und hatte, ehe sie reagieren konnte, sie daran festgebunden. Wo kommen plötzlich die Tücher her? Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund.

"Du willst also bockig bleiben? Sag, dass du mich heiraten wirst."

Sie versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. Oh, ihr gefiel dieses Spiel. Sie schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf.

"Dann wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Weißt du, was mit kleinen, bockigen Mädchen passiert?"

Wieder nur ein Kopfschütteln.

"Sie werden bestraft." Und im selben Moment riss er ihr die Bluse auf.

Isabella keuchte auf, doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit für Einwände und zog ihr mit einem Ruck den Rock runter.

Jetzt erst war er zufrieden. Langsam kroch er auf sie zu und küsste sich seinen Weg nach oben und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Hals. Erst als sie sich unter ihm wand, ließ er wieder von ihr ab. "Tsk, tsk. Was habe ich von Stillsein gesagt? Nur gute Mädchen werden belohnt. Wirst du ein gutes Mädchen sein?"

Diesmal kam ein heftiges Kopfnicken.

Edward stellte sich vor das Bett und betrachtete sie genüsslich, während er sein Shirt auszog und langsam seine Hose öffnete. "So gefällst du mir, ganz meiner Gnade ausgeliefert."

Als er aber sehr lasziv seine Hose samt Boxer abstreifte, war es um Isabella geschehen. "Edward, bitte."

"Oh, Ciccina, ich liebe es, wenn du bettelst, aber glaube mir, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du mich noch am Montag spüren." Und damit riss er ihr schon fast brutal noch den Slip weg und drehte sie schnell auf den Bauch. Auch diesmal ließ er ihr keine Zeit zur Besinnung, sondern hob sie kurzerhand an und drang mit einer einzigen Bewegung in sie ein. Während seine Stöße immer ungestümer und zügelloser wurden, brachte Isabella nur ein Gestammel, das wie ein "Oh, mein Gott! Oh, mein Gott!" klang, heraus. Als beide endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit befriedigt und erschöpft zusammenbrachen, biss er ihr sanft in den Nacken. "Oh, _Belladonna_, du wirst mein Tod sein."

"Mag sein, aber wenigstens wird die Bekleidungsindustrie leben, allein schon von dem, was ich in den letzten Monaten ersetzen musste."

""Aber du liebst mich trotzdem."

"Das tue ich."

"Und du wirst mich heiraten?"

"Vielleicht."

Besser als ein NEIN, dachte er und schlief glücklich, mit seiner _Tollkirsche_ im Arm, ein.

**~DEEF~**

Der Sonntag versprach, sehr sonnig zu werden, sodass sie zum Lunch wieder nach draußen gehen konnten.

Als Edward und Isabella gerade ankamen, hörten sie gerade einen wie immer fröhlich aufgelegten Emmett. "… Einen habe ich noch: In einem Klosterinnenhof fahren die Nonnen Rad. Da das Gekreische und Gejauchze dem Klostervorsteher aber zu viel wurde, kam er ganz entrüstet auf den Hof und sagte: 'wenn der Lärm nicht unverzüglich aufhört, kommen sofort die Sattel wieder drauf!'"

Rosalie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und Alec wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln. Sonst störte sich wirklich niemand mehr an seinen, nicht immer jugendfreien, Witzen. Außerdem fühlten sie sich schon lange nicht mehr so befreit und glücklich und das legte sich auch auf die gesamte Stimmung.

So saßen viele glückliche Paare an einem Tisch und sogar Jenks legte einen Arm um Granny Cesca. Und damit hatte jedes Bäumchen sein Koalabärchen.

Die glücklichsten an diesem Tag aber waren, außer natürlich Rosalie und Emmett, Alec und Jane. Alec durfte das erste Mal in einem der Gästezimmer bei den Cullens schlafen. Obwohl er sehr dankbar für die Aufnahme und das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen war, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Zimmer eher eine Überwachungszelle war. Er war überrascht, dass das Zimmer kein Guckloch hatte. Jane kugelte sich vor Lachen, als er ihr das erzählte. Nach diesem Wochenende stand weiteren Besuchen nichts mehr im Weg und eine gemeinsame Zukunft rückte immer näher.

Und so bekam nun doch ein Volturi-Junge ein Cullen-Mädchen.

* * *

**~ENDE~**


End file.
